Out of the Darkness
by Constance1
Summary: Draco Malfoy is shocked to find Harry Potter working as a male escort in Knockturn Alley, but it seems selling himself isn't Harry's only secret. Warnings: non-con.
1. Borgin and Burkes

Draco Malfoy strode along the snow dusted path, head down and dark cloak swirling about him in the brisk winter air. He ground his teeth together as the sweet sound of carollers floated past him on the wind.

He hated Christmas; he hated the fake merriment, of everyone putting aside their differences and pretending like world peace had blanketed the earth. The war had ended many years ago but there would always be good and evil.

He may have fought on the side of 'good' but he was by no means a good person. At least _he_ didn't believe he was.

Draco ducked into Knockturn Alley, keeping his head down and his cloak pulled tightly around him. He didn't wish to be recognized here, he had fought against Voldemort and was considered an ally, but people may think differently if they knew that he frequented the alley of the Dark Arts. Although Voldemort's followers had all disappeared or been captured, Knockturn Alley was still by no means a respectable place to visit.

Draco pushed through the heavy black iron doors of Borgin and Burkes and stepped inside.

"Ah...Mr Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! We haven't seen you here for nearly twelve months."

Draco brushed the snowflakes from his silvery blond hair and looked up to see the new proprietor of what used to be the shop of forbidden magic. Borgin and Burkes had since been turned into an inn of sorts, where rooms where rented by the hour.

Draco gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded in greeting. "Good evening Benton."

Benton's silky smile widened. "You always come at this time of year, do you not Mr Malfoy?"

Draco unclasped his cloak and draped it over one arm, impatient to end the conversation. "Do you have a room available?"

Benton shuffled over to behind the front desk and looked down at the large golden book resting there. He was a tall and lanky wizard, with oily black hair that was thinning on top and a heavy limp on his left leg. Draco found the man repulsive but his employees upstairs were first class.

"I'm afraid Kye isn't working tonight, Mr Malfoy," Benton surveyed. "Would you perhaps care to try one of our new members?"

"Whoever," Draco spoke sharply. "It doesn't matter. As long as he's male and not a fucking tranny."

"Yes sir." Benton licked his lips nervously and nodded. "Here is the key to room four. He just finished with his last client."

Draco took the little brass key and squeezed it in his palm, the cold metal instantly warming to his skin.

He turned to ascend the red carpeted stairs.

"You'll like this one..."

Draco glanced back over his shoulder to see Benton smiling up at him, a slight twinkle in those black beady eyes.

Draco frowned and continued up to the first floor.

The place had been remodelled and there weren't that many rooms, about ten in all, but it insured that every employee was kept busy.

The red carpet was thinning and the lighting was dim in the hallway, and the rooms were not much better. Usually a squeaky brass bed with a thin mattress and filthy sheets was nearly the only object ever in the room. There was an adjoining bathroom in every room with a small wash basin and dripping shower with broken tiles.

Draco hated the state of the place and shuddered at the thought of how many sweaty bodies had been on the same sheets before him, but he couldn't be picky. Borgin and Burkes was the only escort inn in town.

Draco put the small key into the lock of number four and knocked in warning before pushing it open.

He quickly surveyed the small room, his eyes drawn to the figure standing by the window with his back to him. He took in the slim frame and dark hair in approval, his companion merely wearing a thin black robe that showed muscular curves in his shoulders and backside.

Draco shut the door behind him and tossed his cloak onto the dusty wooden chair in the corner before turning back to his companion.

The figure turned to look at him and Draco nearly gasped aloud, the sound catching in his throat.

Harry Potter was standing mere meters away from him, those emerald green eyes bright even in the flickering candle-lit room.

"Hi," Harry smiled shyly in greeting.

Draco was lost for words. Harry Potter had never smiled at him – ever. The boy-who-lived had been missing in action ever since he was released from Voldemort's clutches. He didn't even know where Potter had been the night Voldemort was finally killed. Nobody knew. And now five years after the war was over, nobody ever spoke of him anymore.

Harry frowned a little, looking hesitant.

Draco opened his mouth to speak and it was then that he noticed that Harry's gaze wasn't quite focused on him.

He closed his mouth and waited for Harry to speak again.

"Why don't you come over here?" Harry suggested, his smile returning, but the uncertainty was still there in his eyes.

Draco walked forwards as though hypnotized and stopped within inches of Harry. Realization dawned on him as Harry now directed his smile at Draco's chin.

Harry Potter was blind.

"You don't say much, do you?" Harry said lightly.

Draco stepped back quickly as Harry lifted a hand to touch him.

"What are you playing at?" Harry's tone was light but his smile faltered as his hand closed on empty air.

Draco's gaze was pained as he surveyed his former classmate and ex-nemesis. He never liked Harry but he never hated him either, and such a rush of pity rose up suddenly towards the young man who had somehow ended up here in this whore house. A man who should've been regaled as a hero for all eternity was now selling his body in this dark shit hole.

Draco lifted one arm and gently reached out for Harry's hand.

Harry's waning confidence seemed to return at the sudden contact and he smiled. "Can't you speak?" he asked, tilting his head thoughtfully to one side.

Draco made a flash decision. He lifted Harry's hand to his own cheek and placed his palm firmly against it. Holding Harry's hand in place, he shook his head from side to side.

"Oh," Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry."

Draco let Harry's hand drop again, unsure of what he really wanted to do here. Did he really want to pay for Harry's body?

Draco's gaze drifted down to the opening of Harry's black robe, his eyes drinking in the flat stomach and trail of dark hair leading down under his black boxers.

He was a delicious sight to behold if Draco could just separate Potter from this man in front of him. Draco looked back up at Harry's face. His hair was just as dishevelled as always, but it now looked sexy instead of unkempt, and his eyes... those emerald eyes were every bit as bright and engaging as they always had been.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coyly, slipping into his role.

Draco couldn't bring himself to move. He normally would've undressed his companion slowly, enjoying the deliciousness of unveiling the naked body beneath. But... this was Potter. This wasn't his sex toy. This wasn't some random faceless man.

Harry stepped forwards and slid his hands up the front of Draco's chest to his shoulders, then back down to where he began to deftly undo the buttons.

Draco froze, his breath hitching in his throat as Harry opened his shirt and slid warm palms up over the smooth planes of his chest and torso, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders where it slithered to the floor.

He couldn't help it, he was getting hard.

Harry was gorgeous and it had been so long...

Draco reached out and untied Harry's robe. He wanted see everything.

Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, it wasn't real.

Draco hesitated. "They're all like this," he admonished himself. "It's just a job."

Harry quickly removed his robe and tossed it aside onto the bed, then reached out for Draco's trousers.

Draco closed his eyes as Harry undid his belt and pushed his trousers down along with his boxers. He was now standing nude in front of Harry Potter, only... Potter couldn't actually see him.

This thought made Draco feel better and he slipped a finger into the waistband of Harry's black shorts, toying with the elastic band.

Draco inhaled suddenly as Harry dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands sliding down to grip the back of Draco's thighs.

Draco threw back his head and repressed a moan as Harry wasted no time in swallowing him whole. His breath quickened and he involuntarily slid his fingers into Harry's soft dark hair, gripping the strands for support.

Harry was good, very good. Draco's brain registered this thought somewhere as he stumbled backwards, dragging Harry with him, until his back was up against the wall.

Draco put his hands back into Harry's hair, encouraging him to return to his ministrations.

Harry did. He licked and sucked, all the while fingering Draco's entrance and rubbing his finger along the bumpy ridge just behind his ball sacs.

It didn't take long for Draco to orgasm, biting his tongue to keep from crying out as Harry kept his mouth on his cock and swallowed everything.

Draco finally released his hold on Harry's hair, panting, as he opened his eyes and looked down.

Harry looked broken. The light was gone from the emerald eyes as he sat back on his heels and kept his head down, blank unseeing eyes seeming to gaze at the floorboards.

Draco's heart stopped and he suddenly felt like the enemy again. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself.

He shook his head in annoyance. He shouldn't feel guilty, this was Potter's job.

Harry slowly got to his feet and walked back over to the bed, seeming to know exactly where he had thrown his robe. He quickly wrapped himself in the thin material and tied the fraying sash.

He turned to Draco expectantly.

Draco started and remembered that Harry was waiting for his payment. Their meeting had been short and cold; no warmth or love, merely a business transaction.

He quickly put his clothes back on and took out the leather drawstring pouch from his trouser pocket.

He removed all the money he had in there and placed it into Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry's fingers curled around it and he brought it in towards his chest, holding it there as though frightened it might disappear. "Thank you," he said, his voice was barely a whisper but the humiliation was clear.

Draco abruptly turned away, striding back across the room to fetch his cloak. He jerked the door open and didn't even look behind him before slamming it shut.


	2. Room Four

Draco sat at the pub window, nursing a glass of Firewhiskey as he stared unblinkingly at the towering inn across from him. It had been three weeks since his last visit, three weeks of not being able to get Potter off his mind.

He ran a frustrated hand through his platinum hair and sat back in his seat, tearing his eyes away from Borgin and Burkes.

He was irritated that he couldn't seem to stop thinking on the blind Gryffindor; the poor fallen hero. He wasn't sure if it was pity or guilt or his libido that was driving these thoughts. He wanted to know how he'd ended up there, how he'd lost his sight, why he was hiding... Surely he still had friends in the wizarding community? Granger, Weasley, endless Professors that had catered to his every whim whilst in school...

Draco frowned and pushed his empty glass away from him. It just didn't make sense, and there was nothing he hated more than things that didn't add up.

Draco knew he would have to go back and see Potter again to get the answers. Hopefully then, he would be able to rest and forget about the Boy-Who-Lived.

He withdrew a small vial of amber liquid from his pocket and popped the cork. He drank down the contents, pleased at the sweet vanilla taste he'd added to compensate for the horrid original flavour.

Draco cleared his throat and stood up, replacing the vial back in his pocket. The potion was meant to alter the tone of his voice, just enough so that no one would recognize him based on that alone.

The blond Slytherin swallowed again, trying to clear his thickly coated throat. The potion tingling slightly on his tongue as it worked its magic.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy." Benton inclined his head a little at Draco's entrance.

Malfoy nodded and removed his cloak, eyes immediately drawn to the top of the stairs.

"A room, sir?"

Draco nodded tersely. "Number four."

Benton smiled. "Ah, I knew you would enjoy that particular delight Mr Malfoy. He's a very special member of our family."

Draco's lip curled slightly at Benton's greasy words. He wouldn't wish this place on anyone, even his ex-school mate.

Draco held out his hand and Benton dropped the little brass key onto his palm. Draco nodded and swiftly made his way up the stairs.

He had no plans, no script of what he wanted to say or how to even encourage Potter to talk. He knew one thing, that there could be no sexual favours this time. Potter would only shrink back and count him as one of the many who used him, not someone to be trusted.

Draco unlocked the door to number four, his heart unexpectedly beating a little faster as he slowly pushed it open.

Harry was there, sitting cross-legged on the bed in the same black boxers and nothing else.

Draco swallowed again, but this time not due to the potion. Harry's skin was pale and perfect in the winter sunlight; his body appeared healthy and fit with finely muscled arms and chest, lean muscles that suited the Gryffindor's frame and gave an appearance of strength and precision, like a cat.

Harry turned at the sound of the door and replayed the same welcoming smile as before. Draco could see straight away that the smile was not genuine and that Harry looked tired and weary beneath the facade.

Draco quietly shut the door behind him and placed his folded cloak onto the same wooden chair, his movements slow and deliberate.

Harry waited patiently as Draco finally walked over to the bed and stiffly sat down on one corner.

Harry's gaze swivelled to face him as a dip in the bed indicated that someone was sitting to the right of him.

Draco's breath caught as Harry appeared to be looking straight at him, those emerald eyes locked on silver grey, then the moment was lost as Harry's eyes roved downwards once more, endlessly searching. Harry's head tilted to one side and Draco could see that he was listening intently, waiting.

Draco cleared his throat one last time and prayed that the potion would disguise his voice enough to fool Potter.

"Hi," he said ineptly, hearing a voice a few octaves lower than normal emit from his lips.

Harry's head lifted a little and his eyes came back up to Draco's face. "Hi," he said quietly. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Draco once again felt that horrible wash of guilt and pity and disgust flow through him. Potter's voice was small and wounded, like a broken child.

"Uh... I'd just like to talk actually," Draco said slowly, watching him.

"Talk?" Harry's head tilted to the right as he frowned in confusion. "What about?"

Draco chose his words carefully, he knew he couldn't just dive right in the deep end; Potter would only be scared off.

"You."

Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable then suddenly switched tactics. "I'd much rather talk about you," he purred.

Draco licked his lips and shuffled backwards away from him.

Harry seductively crawled towards him, reaching out one hand.

Draco abruptly stood up. "No!"

Harry stopped, startled.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I really just want to talk. I... I'm lonely and I just want to pay you for your company. No strings attached."

Harry rocked back onto his heels, looking apprehensive.

Draco carefully sat back down on the bed, moving until his back was up against the wall and his long legs were stretched out in front of him.

Harry's head turned to follow his progress, a frown marring his young and handsome features.

Draco smiled a little. "So... where are you from?"

Harry's lips parted in surprise. "I... don't you...?"

Draco's smile widened a fraction. He had decided to play dumb as if he didn't recognize Harry Potter. "Are you a local?"

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. "Er... no."

Draco wondered what lies Harry would make up to hide his identity. "Where are you from?" he pressed.

"I'd rather not say."

Draco shook his head a little. Potter still wouldn't lie. "Are you Muggle born then?" he asked.

"No."

"Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"I'd rather not say."

Draco arched a brow. "So... no means no and I'd rather not say means yes," he surmised lightly.

Harry lifted his chin from off of his tightly clasped knees. "No."

Draco chuckled. "Don't you mean, I'd rather not say?"

Harry's brow crinkled and his lips twitched a little in amusement.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, feeling as though he were treading on very thin ice. "What would you like to talk about then?" he asked.

Harry licked his lips, his chin dropping back onto his knees. "Anything but me," he exhaled quietly.

Draco didn't want to talk about himself either, it would be too complicated and he would have to make up lies, and for some reason lying to Potter here in this silent room seemed wrong.

"How about I read to you from the Daily Prophet?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders but Draco could see the interest there in his face.

Draco quickly fetched the rolled up wizarding newspaper from his cloak and sat back down.

"Now...what are the headlines today?" he mused aloud. "Chudley Cannons lose in a heart-breaking loss at the World Cup. You like quidditch...er, what's your name?"

Harry bit his lip hesitantly before answering. "Harry."

Draco raised his brows in surprise but was quick not to miss a beat. "You like quidditch Harry?"

Harry looked relieved and nodded his head a little.

Draco paused, lowering the crinkly newspaper. "Have you ever seen a game?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry answered, sadness there just on the edge of his voice.

Draco paused then pushed forward. "How did you lose your sight, Harry?"

Harry swallowed. "I... it was during the war," he finally admitted.

Draco leaned forwards. "Did someone do this to you?"

Harry nodded. "It was a curse."

Draco knew of no such curses that would rob a man of his sight, but it had Dark Arts written all over it. More likely, it had been done by Voldemort himself.

"I'm sorry," Draco finally said aloud, the sincerity clear.

Harry nodded and turned his head away.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Draco asked, holding his breath.

He knew he'd pushed too far when Harry abruptly stood and felt around the bed for his dressing gown.

"I'm sorry," Draco immediately tried to back-pedal. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," Harry replied tonelessly. "I'm afraid your time is up."

Draco got to his feet, disappointed. "But...I'll just pay for longer," he insisted.

It was the wrong thing to say. Harry's eyes glazed over once more; the cold and lifeless Harry Potter had returned. Any feeling of slight camaraderie had vanished.

"Sorry but I have someone else waiting."

Draco got to his feet, leaving the Daily Prophet on the bedspread. "How do you know?"

"The light."

Draco looked to where Harry was pointing and saw a tiny red light blinking above the door.

Draco frowned. "But...how can you see it?" he asked, perplexed.

Harry smiled without humour. "I can hear it blinking, can't you?"

Draco didn't want to leave; he hadn't gotten any answers yet. This visit was worthless. And it had cost him money.

He suddenly felt an unreasonable anger boiling within him towards Harry. He knew he'd have to return, and even then there were no guarantees that Harry would ever talk to him.

"Here's your money," Draco spoke sharply and threw the bundle of paper money at Harry, hitting him square in the chest.

Harry's cheeks coloured but he did not bend down to retrieve the payment.

Draco immediately regretted his behaviour, humiliating Potter would get him nowhere.

He walked over to stand in front of the brunette. Harry swallowed and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized quietly. "I didn't mean that. I... I'd like to come back again – just to talk."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"I like talking to you," Draco shrugged even though Harry couldn't see the movement. "I could read to you some more if you like."

Draco felt like an idiot the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Harry's expression smoothed and he shrugged. "If you like," he answered non-committedly.

Draco wasn't sure but he thought he could see a trace of interest in those green depths.

He smiled, nodding. Maybe he _was_ getting somewhere. "Alright, see you tomorrow?"

Harry looked surprised but nodded in agreement.

Draco turned and grabbed his cloak, once again leaving without so much as a backwards glance.


	3. Reading Lessons

"Used cauldron for sale, in perfect condition except for one large hole in the bottom. 2 galleons."

Draco lowered the Prophet's classifieds section and looked over at Harry. The Gryffindor was lying face down across the foot of the bed, his chin resting comfortably on his arms, head turned towards the window.

"What do you think, Harry?" Draco smirked. "You interested?"

Harry smiled, eyes cast downward on the floor.

Draco nodded, pleased. Harry never laughed but he was smiling more and more.

This was his fourth visit in a row. True to his word he had returned every day at the same time to spend some time with Harry. He had tried several times to engage Harry in conversation but the private brunette just wanted to hear Draco read the news it seemed.

Draco lifted the paper once more and turned the pages to the sport section.

"Well this is interesting," he read aloud. "The once defunct quidditch team Ilkley is forming once more. The little town west of York and northwest of Leeds, is putting itself back on the quidditch map. Players will be chosen next month in try-outs held at Ilkley Stadium on January the twelfth. Everyone is encouraged to apply but union members will be seen first as per usual."

"I wanted to be a professional quidditch player."

Draco looked up at the softly spoken words.

"I used to be pretty good," Harry smiled a little, remembering.

"Really?" Draco encouraged. "What position did you play?"

"Seeker." Harry's smile widened. "It was my favourite position. I felt like a hunter; watching and waiting for my prey. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for that moment when I would make my move. And the thrill of finally spotting that flicker of gold, wondering for a split second if it really was the snitch or your imagination – and then taking off at breakneck speed, flying with my body down to the handle... Twisting and turning, following that fluttering golden ball...until you finally have it in your hand..."

"And the crowd goes wild?" Draco added, wanting Harry to continue. He'd been holding his breath during Harry's monologue; it had been the longest speech Harry had made to him so far.

Harry nodded, lost in memories, his eyes shining.

"Gryffindor's hero," Draco murmured.

Harry's head snapped up at Draco's words. "What did you say?"

Draco sighed and put aside the newspaper. He was tired of playing strangers. "I went to school with you Harry," he revealed matter-of-factly.

Harry sat up, his head turning towards Draco in surprise. "You...you did?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "We were even in the same year."

Harry frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked my name," Draco replied simply.

"But you pretended not to know who I was."

Draco sighed again. "I know, I'm sorry, but I wanted you to talk to me. I didn't want you thinking I was here merely because of who you were."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So...who are you?" he finally asked.

Draco had rehearsed what he was going to say, but it was a lot harder when faced with the confused Gryffindor right in front of him.

"I was in Slytherin," he said hesitantly.

"Oh..." Harry's brows raised in surprise. "I should've known I suppose, with you visiting Knockturn Alley."

Draco bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that Harry was in Knockturn Alley and most certainly not a Slytherin.

"Look," Draco started again. "You didn't like me in school, and quite frankly, I couldn't stand you either, but it's been a long time since Hogwarts Harry. I've changed. The war... the war changed a lot of people."

Harry's shoulders relaxed a little as he nodded.

Draco's pulse quickened slightly. "Please don't make me say my name. I'm not expecting a pleasant reaction."

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted a little in amusement. "Malfoy?"

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise at Harry's nonchalance. "Er...yeah," he admitted in trepidation, waiting for him to explode.

"Your voice sounds different..." Harry paused, then his face suddenly lost all trace of amusement. "You're not... you're not going to tell anyone where I am, are you? Is this some sort of blackmailing scheme?" his voice hardened with every syllable.

Now _this_, Draco was prepared for. "I meant it when I said that I've changed," he began firmly. "I don't work for the Daily Prophet and I don't have anything to do with Hogwarts or the Ministry anymore. In fact, I don't really have any associations – except for you Potter."

Harry took a second to digest this. "So...you're here because...you want a friend?"

Draco hesitated, unsure of how to answer that. It certainly didn't start out that way, but he had come to enjoy their time together.

"Yes and no," he finally answered.

Harry cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I came here because I was curious," he replied honestly. "I wanted to find out why and how you had...come to end up here."

"But how did you know where I was?"

Draco swallowed nervously, this was the part he had been dreading. "I come here, every so often."

Realisation dawned in Harry's eyes. "You... you're a client?" he asked, face paling.

Draco sat up, leaning towards the distraught young man. "Harry-"

"Have you been with _me_?"

Draco's silence was all the answer Harry needed.

Harry pushed himself off of the bed and stood up, wrapping his arms around his body. "How many times?"

"Just the once," Draco hurriedly explained. "I... I didn't know what to do when I came in and saw you."

"So you fucked me?" Harry spat viciously.

"No, we didn't... you just..." Draco shook his head in frustration. It didn't matter what he said, nothing sounded justified.

"I want you to leave Malfoy," Harry spoke coldly, backing up a few steps.

"Harry, just-"

"Leave!"

Draco cut off whatever he was going to say and stood up. He watched Harry turn away from him, his arms clutching at his body tightly, those expressive green eyes full of shame and anger.

Draco hesitated; he didn't want to leave this way.

Suddenly the little red light above the door began to blink.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Please just leave Malfoy," he said in quiet defeat.

Draco nodded though Harry couldn't see. He quietly placed some money on the bed, grabbed his cloak and left.


	4. Reality

Draco slammed open the door of Borgin and Burkes and stormed in, snow and wind rushing inside along with him. The candles flickered on the front desk as Draco removed his gloves and stood waiting.

It had been three days since his fight with Harry. Three days of endless pacing and trying to forget about the sad Gryffindor. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he needed to be a part of Harry Potter's life somehow.

Draco twisted the black leather gloves in his hands in frustration.

He didn't know what he wanted to accomplish by coming here anymore. Did he want to rescue Harry? Did he want to screw him? Somewhere deep down, was he here to gloat?

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy," Benton appeared from around the corner and smiled in greeting. "You are here later than usual."

Draco nodded. He didn't usually like skulking around Knockturn Alley at night, but after sitting at home drinking glass after glass of Firewhiskey, he had decided – against his better judgement - to make a late night visit.

"Number four?" Benton grinned.

"Yes."

"If you'll just take a seat, sir. He's just finishing with his last client."

Draco started and slowly perched on one of the black chairs to wait.

He'd somehow forgotten that Harry saw other people when he wasn't around. Suddenly the harsh reality of where he was and what Harry was doing came crashing down on top of him. How the hell did Potter end up here?

Draco looked up as a large man in a maroon cloak came down the stairs.

"Good evening, Thatcher." Benton bowed in thanks as the man deposited the small brass key into his bony hand.

Draco recognized that key and his eyes darted back to the man. He was big and beefy, with a nose that looked like it had been broken a few too many times. He had small watery blue eyes and ginger hair, and he was wearing a wedding ring.

Draco's aristocratic nose wrinkled in disgust as Thatcher walked past, a foul smell wafting over him as the man left.

Benton was suddenly at his side, holding out the small key. "Here you are Mr Malfoy."

Draco took the key slowly, his mind still on the vile man that had just left. He wasn't so sure he wanted to face Harry after seeing what he'd just...

Draco shook his head, his fingers curling determinedly around the key.

He made his way up the stairs and knocked apprehensively at door number four, listening for any sort of response from within.

There was silence, so Draco unlocked the door and went in.

He immediately saw Harry on his hands and knees on the floor, frantically searching for something. The brunette was completely naked and had a large gash over one eye, bright red blood streaming down over his face and dripping onto the floor.

"Harry!" Draco cried out in alarm and rushed inside.

Harry lifted his head, startled. "W-who...?"

"It's me." Draco knelt beside him and touched one finger lightly to his cheek. "What are you looking for?"

Harry gulped, his breathing uneven and panicked. "My robe," he whispered.

Draco looked around and saw that the black robe has been hung atop the window pane, far too high for Harry to ever find without seeing it.

Draco felt his blood boil as he quickly dashed across the room to fetch it. He snatched it down and returned to Harry. He draped the thin material over Harry's trembling shoulders and stood back as Harry quickly slipped his arms into it and tied the sash.

"Harry, your eye..." Draco withdrew his wand and walked over to place a gentle hand to Harry's cheek.

Harry trembled but didn't pull away.

Draco murmured a healing spell, directing his wand at Harry's wound. The deep gash slowly pulled back together, sealing the skin without a mark.

Draco guided Harry to the bed and sat him down.

"Wait there." Draco dashed into the small bathroom and grabbed the stained white washcloth hanging on the basin. He dipped the cloth into some warm water from the leaky tap and returned to Harry.

"Just hold still," he whispered, lifting the dampened cloth to Harry's face.

Harry jumped at Draco's touch then closed his eyes as the blond gently washed away the blood.

Draco set aside the red-stained cloth once he had washed away any evidence of the injury. He slowly lifted a hand to brush Harry's dark hair from off of his forehead.

Harry's eyes flickered open. "Is that you Malfoy?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, it's me."

"Your voice is different..."

"I was using a potion before to disguise myself."

"Oh..." Harry trailed off uncertainly, turning his head away. "Why are you here?"

Draco looked down at his wand as he responded, rolling the smooth wood back and forth across his palm. "I wanted to apologize for the last time I saw you. That wasn't how I wanted that meeting to go."

"How else was it supposed to go Malfoy?" Harry asked listlessly. "You took advantage of me, lied to me and pretended to be a friend."

Harry shifted away from him.

"I wish you would just leave me alone."

Draco gripped his wand tightly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... because..." Draco stood, frustrated. "I don't bloody know why Potter! All I know is that the world feels normal when you're around, back to the way it once was. You're the only person I have any interest in spending my time with. Don't ask me why because I don't know!"

Harry frowned. "The world will never be the way it once was, Malfoy. I'm not the same person that I was at Hogwarts. My life is fucking worthless and I don't even know why I..."

Harry choked off and shook his head, clenching his robe around his slender body.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this," he continued. "I don't want a friend. I don't want your pity Malfoy. I don't _need_ anybody."

Draco's heart constricted. "What if I need you?"

Harry finally turned towards him, blind eyes searching in the dark.

"And please don't ask me why again Potter."

Harry swallowed and didn't know what to say.

Draco slipped his wand back into his cloak pocket and looked up. "I guess I'll go..."

"Wait," Harry chewed his lip for a moment, hesitating. "Maybe...maybe I do need someone." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "You know everything about me, you even hated me at one time, and yet, you still want to be a friend. That's more than I can say for anyone else that was once important in my life."

Draco paused, some of the puzzle pieces falling into place. "Does that mean I can come back tomorrow?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak then opted for nodding instead.

Draco smiled, feeling lighter. "Great. I'll be here around twelve then."

Harry smiled a little. "I look forward to it, Malfoy."

Draco stood and prepared to leave. He suddenly remembered something and turned around.

"Hey Harry, did you want me to tell Benton about what happened?"

"About what?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You know, about how that man hurt you," Draco broached delicately.

Harry's smile faded. "No, that's okay. I'll tell him myself."

"Good," Draco nodded. "Make sure they ban him from coming here."

"I will," Harry promised, turning away as he did so.

Draco let the subject drop, wondering if Harry might be feeling ashamed again.

"See ya tomorrow, Potter," Draco called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Harry smiled, listening to Draco's retreating footsteps.


	5. See Me

* A/N – Just to let you know, this will be the last update for a week or two. This was supposed to just be a rather short story of about five chapters to be finished before Christmas and now it's sort of grown out of control. It still will not be an epic novel but I won't be cutting it short just yet either. Happy Christmas!

* * *

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Draco greeted as he entered room four and tossed his cloak aside.

Harry turned his head towards him with a smile. "Is it Christmas Day already?"

"I'm afraid so." Draco walked over to the bed and threw himself down, taking up his usual position of leaning back against the wall, legs stretched out in front.

Harry quickly leant over the edge of the bed and reached underneath, withdrawing the Daily Prophet. He held it out for Draco.

"I thought maybe we could go out for a change today," Draco said nonchalantly.

Harry slowly leaned back, the paper still clutched in one hand. "Why?"

Draco looked out the window as he spoke, trying to adopt a casual air. "I thought you would like a change of scenery. Maybe you have some Christmas shopping to do."

Harry didn't return the smile. "I don't want to go out. The scenery is the same no matter where I go, or have you forgotten?"

Draco brought his gaze back to Harry's face. "I haven't forgotten, Potter. When I say scenery, I mean the smells and sounds, the wind on your face..."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not interested."

"Do you mean to tell me that you _never_ leave this place – ever?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I...we..." Now it was Harry's turn to turn towards the window. "We're not allowed to."

Draco's mouth opened in silent outrage. He quickly tried to rein in his temper. "I'm going to talk to Benton about it," he said stonily. "I will _encourage_ him to comply with my wishes."

Draco stood to leave.

"Wait!" Harry cried out, stopping him. "Even if I could go out, I really don't want to Malfoy. I don't want to be recognized, and I... I don't want... it's so big out there."

Draco smiled down at the lost looking Gryffindor. "I'll be right there with you Harry. I won't lose you."

Harry bit his lip worriedly. "What if people see me?"

"You're not the only blind wizard in the world, Potter. You won't cause a stir."

"What about a blind Harry Potter?" Harry asked bitterly.

Draco shrugged. "What about it?"

Harry looked like he was waging some sort of internal war. "I don't want anyone's pity. I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived, whose parents died and left him an orphan, who was destined to fight the greatest dark wizard of all time, and who is now a poor blind whore."

Draco couldn't believe the Gryffindor thought of himself that way. Where was the confident Harry Potter that he used to know?

Draco walked over and gently lifted Harry's chin, looking down into those emerald depths.

"You're not worthless, Harry. What you do here, out of need, is not what defines you. You're still Harry fucking Potter; you're strong and noble and disgustingly righteous and funny and kind and unnervingly gorgeous."

Harry blinked. "You really think I'm all those things?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Harry's face softened slightly, a smile pulling at his lips.

Draco removed his hand from Harry's chin, tearing his eyes away from the amused green orbs. "Yes, well... You're not bad to look at, Potter."

Harry's eyes lost some of their light as he considered this. "I don't really know what I look like anymore."

Draco turned back towards him, pushing away any errant thoughts of Harry's beauty. "You look pretty much the same, Potter. A little taller and with more muscle, same god-awful mop of hair though."

Harry unconsciously smoothed one hand over his dark locks.

Draco wouldn't admit aloud that he loved Harry's soft windblown hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

Draco shook himself out of his reverie. "Yeah?"

"Do... what do my eyes look like?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry licked his lips, looking as though he didn't want to hear the answer. "Do they look... wrong? Do they look horrible and cursed?"

Draco could almost feel the pain that it took for Harry to ask that question, and his own heart twinged with what could only be described as empathy.

"No, Harry," he spoke with blatant honesty. "They are still the same bright beautiful emerald green that they've always been. They're your finest feature."

Harry turned away but not before Draco could see the tears there.

"Now, how about I go speak with Benton about your day out?" Draco asked, pretending for Harry's sake that he hadn't seen the tears in his eyes.

"Alright, Malfoy," Harry acquiesced, quickly wiping a hand across his wet cheeks.

"Good." Draco nodded in satisfaction and strode out of the room.

Twenty minutes later and the pair were standing at the front doors to the Inn.

Benton frowned at the two from behind the front desk. Draco had offered more money than he could say no to, but he was not happy about the arrangement. Harry was his best employee, his biggest draw. He didn't want to lose him, and letting him back out into the world might put silly ideas into his head...

Harry's breath quickened as he stood before the doors with Draco at his side. He could feel the cold winter draft coming in from under the door.

Draco quietly slipped a comforting hand into Harry's and held it tight.

Harry seemed to relax at this and returned the gentle squeeze.

Draco opened the door and stepped outside, Harry following along beside him.

Harry stayed glued to Draco's side as they made their way down Knockturn Alley, hands still tightly clasped together beneath their cloaks.

"It's snowing," Draco described quietly to his companion. "The sky is a pale shade of grey and all the buildings are covered in a fine coating of white powder."

Harry smiled a little, head downwards towards the ground, listening intently to every word.

"There's a few witches and wizards going about their shopping, and possibly up to no good."

Harry snorted in amusement, causing Draco to grin – which he did not do often or easily. It was the closest thing to a laugh he'd heard Harry do.

"Would you like to go to Diagon Alley or stay here, Harry?"

Harry hesitated a split second before answering. "Diagon Alley."

Draco was surprised but didn't say anything.

The pair meandered into Diagon Alley, with Draco all the while providing a descriptive commentary of the goings on around them. The blond was careful to keep an eye out for anyone that Harry might know, he didn't want anyone to make a scene. Harry was so fragile already, he wouldn't be able to cope with that.

"Hey Harry," Draco said, stopping them on the footpath. "Would you like to go to the cinema?"

"Er...but I can't-"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Draco interjected. "I'm sure there's some stupid comedy playing that would be easy enough for you to follow."

Harry smiled. "Okay," he decided shyly.

Draco's heart nearly missed a beat at Harry's gentle smile and voice. He quickly shook his head and pushed them onwards. What the hell was wrong with him?

Draco bought their tickets and led Harry to their seats.

The movie was quite funny, and Draco was relieved to see that it actually was quite easy for Harry to follow along with and enjoy. The blond merely filling in a few missing gaps here and there. Harry was actually enjoying himself, laughing along with everyone else.

Draco decided he loved the sound of Harry's laugh. It was such a rare thing.

The movie ended and the lights came up in the small theatre.

Harry turned towards him, grinning. "That was great!"

Draco smiled distractedly and stood up. "Come on Potter, time for lunch."

Harry frowned a little at Draco's indifferent tone, but his expression soon cleared as Draco slipped a warm hand into his to lead him out.

The two old rivals sat down in a little cafe and ordered lunch.

Harry ravenously dug into his meal, as if he hadn't eaten for weeks. Draco wondered silently if Harry was fed well at the Inn. He didn't _look_ starved...

Draco looked out into the street and nearly choked. Ron Weasley was strolling down the High Street, casually gazing into shop windows.

"It's time to go, Harry."

Harry looked up, his mouth full. "What? Why?"

"Because unless you want a Gryffindor reunion, you'll leave _now_," Draco stressed quietly.

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded.

Draco quickly magicked their leftover food into a take-away container and grabbed Harry's hand.

The blond Slytherin deftly weaved his way in and out through the crowds, leading Harry back towards Knockturn Alley.

"Malfoy wait," Harry panted, stumbling a little. "Slow down!"

Draco glanced back, looking for Ron amongst the crowd. He could still see him.

"Harry, come on!" Draco urged, moving them faster.

They rounded the corner into Knockturn Alley and Harry stumbled again, this time losing his grip on Draco's hand and falling to his knees. His hands scraped along the bricks as he hit the ground painfully.

Draco at once halted his headlong flight and turned around.

Harry was breathing heavily, his head turning this way and that, searching. "Draco?"

Draco's heart broke upon hearing that pitiable cry for help. He quickly ran back and scooped Harry up into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered to him. "Let's get you back."

Harry didn't care how pathetic he looked at that moment. He clutched onto Draco's cloak and turned his head into the blonds' shoulder, squeezing his eyes closed.

Draco rushed up the stairs with Harry in his arms and banged open the door of room number four.

He gently deposited Harry onto the bed and kneeled down in front of him. Harry's eyes were still screwed shut and he was holding his hands to his chest.

Draco tenderly opened Harry's hands and saw the graze marks on the pale skin. He withdrew his wand and silently healed Harry's cuts.

"Harry, please open your eyes," Draco implored. "I'm sorry I made you fall. I wasn't thinking."

Harry swallowed, keeping his eyes clamped shut. "It's ok," he said in a shuddery breath. "You're not used to looking after a cripple."

"You're not a cripple, Potter," Draco admonished.

Harry's eyes finally blinked open. "Is it Harry or Potter? Make up your mind!" Harry exploded angrily.

Draco looked taken aback. "What...?"

Harry shook his head, turning away.

Draco swallowed; taking in Harry's sad expression. Without thinking, Draco leaned forwards and brushed his lips lightly against Harry's.

Harry jerked in surprise, his eyes almost meeting Draco's grey ones perfectly. As if really seeing him.

Draco held his breath. He didn't know if he'd just made a monumental mistake in winning Harry's friendship. The one thing he did know was that he didn't just want friendship from the Gryffindor, he wanted something more. The something that his brain and his heart had been subconsciously trying to tell him for the past few weeks.

"Draco?" Harry spoke questioningly.

"I'm here," he answered quietly, hesitantly slipping a hand into Harry's.

Harry's lips parted silently, unsure of what to say.

Draco nearly sighed in relief when Harry finally returned the gentle pressure on his hand.

"Kiss me again?" Harry said into the silence.

Draco could hardly believe his ears and hurried to comply. He leaned in close and pressed his mouth to Harry's full soft lips.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he shyly returned the pressure, tilting his head to one side as he returned the kiss.


	6. The Contracts That Bind Us

Draco reluctantly pulled away from the sweet and soft touch of Harry's lips. He only pulled back an inch or two, Harry's warm breath still tickling his chin as he opened his eyes to survey the shy Gryffindor.

Harry still had his eyes closed, a pink tongue darting out to taste his lips in wonderment.

Draco smiled. "Harry?" he said quietly, breaking the stillness of the room.

Harry's eyes blinked open and Draco could see a whirling mix of emotions in their green depths.

"Wow..." was the first thing he could vocalize.

Draco chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't been kissed in such a long time."

"Really?" Draco thought that strange.

Harry's expression dimmed slightly. "Kissing is something that lovers do; people with real feelings for one another. I don't encourage it and my... my clients don't seem to mind."

Draco was glad for that, he liked that there was an intimacy that only he and Harry shared.

Draco frowned and moved to sit on the bed next to the brunette.

"I think we need to talk about...er, that."

"That?" Harry inquired.

Draco chose his words carefully. "Your career, Harry."

"Oh..." Harry flushed red.

Draco swallowed and took a few seconds before speaking once more. "I guess we need to talk about what _'this'_ is."

The blond placed a comforting hand on Harry's knee.

"I need to know what you want Harry."

Harry nodded, more to himself than to Draco. "I want... I want..." Harry smiled ruefully. "I know what I _don't_ want."

"And that is?" Draco asked with an arched brow.

Harry lifted his head, turning towards him. "I don't want you to stop visiting me Malfoy."

"First name basis remember?" Draco reminded lightly.

Harry smiled and tentatively placed a hand over Draco's.

"Well that settles it," Draco said firmly. "We are officially a part of eachothers lives for now."

Harry frowned, picking up on the other's strange wording.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We've only just started this sort of relationship, Harry. We don't know what the future will hold. We may hate each other again before long." Draco paused to brush a hand through his silvery blond hair. "And I've never had a long term relationship – ever. So..."

"So chances are this won't last long either? Is that it?"

Harry's voice was cold and flat.

Draco sighed. "Harry, you said yourself you didn't know what you wanted."

"Yes, but I'm not anticipating an end to something that's hardly begun!"

"I just don't want to move too fast. You can understand that right?"

Harry removed his hand with a sigh. "Yes I understand. I'm a large undertaking, I can understand your hesitance."

"It's not that, it's just... Look, if we were to start seeing each other seriously then you obviously couldn't continue working here-"

"Oh but for now it's okay?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I might as well charge you for our time together then we don't have to worry about feelings at all!"

Draco frowned at the angry young man. "Harry you're being unreasonable. Of course I don't want you working here, but I'm also not ready to live with anyone yet. I would be happy to pay for a flat for you if you wish..."

Harry got to his feet in a hurry and paced the room.

"Don't do me any favours, Malfoy," he spat. "I don't intend for you to be my keeper. I can take care of myself."

Draco tried to remain calm. "Harry, stop behaving like a selfish prick. If you want to leave tonight then I would be only too happy to get you away from this place forever."

Harry turned towards him, some of his anger abating.

"I can't live on my own. If I _were_ to leave here, then I would need help Malfoy. I would need someone with me, at least for a little while, to learn the layout of the flat, the furniture, the kitchen supplies, the toilet, the stairs, the local shops..." he trailed off, overwhelmed. "I couldn't just be your casual independent boyfriend."

Draco opened his mouth then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

Harry stood by awkwardly in the painful silence. "You're right, Malfoy. Let's just see where _this_ goes before we start making any future plans."

Draco stood and walked over to the defeated young man.

"Harry, I will help you in the outside world," he said, looking into Harry's weary face. "I didn't mean to sound like I wanted you to stay here. It kills me that you work here. You're so much better than this Harry."

Harry sighed and Draco immediately knew he was forgiven for his thoughtless comments. The Slytherin gently gathered Harry into his arms and held him tightly.

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and slipped his arms around the blond's slim waist.

"I guess I can stay here a little while longer, until we're ready. If we're _ever_ ready."

Draco nuzzled into Harry's dark hair, inhaling his unique scent.

"Harry..." he breathed against Harry's warm skin. "I've changed my mind, I want you to come with me tonight. You can't stay here."

Harry smiled. "No Draco. You're not ready yet, it'll ruin our relationship. You'll just resent me."

Draco pulled back a little and stroked a finger down Harry's cheek.

"Alright, but I'm going to find you a flat tonight and come to get you tomorrow."

Harry's eyes sparkled in response. "It's a deal."

"Good, now can we get back to the snogging?" he purred.

Harry's laugh was quickly cut off by a pair of hungry lips.

Harry nearly moaned into the kiss as his partner fisted a hand into his hair and pulled their bodies together.

Draco couldn't seem to stop kissing the delightful Gryffindor; tasting him and touching him all over.

Harry did moan when he felt Draco's hardness pressed against his own interested groin.

Draco gasped at the loss when Harry suddenly pulled away.

"Harry...?"

Harry smiled sadly and pointed behind him.

Draco looked around in confusion until he spotted the blinking red light.

"Times up," Harry said sadly.

Draco felt an unexpected twinge of jealousy in his gut. He nodded and gathered his cloak from off of the bed, not trusting himself to speak.

"So I'll see you tomorrow...?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco smiled tightly. "Of course. Usual time."

Harry smiled, his eyes directed at Draco's chest. "I want you to know that I'm going to get a job and pay for myself Mal- Draco."

Draco frowned slightly. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Harry's smiled faded. "I didn't have anyone to help me."

Draco's frown only deepened. "What happened to your Gryffindor friends?"

Harry swallowed, struggling with his emotions. "They didn't know how to deal with me anymore. Things got awkward and I... I guess I let them drift away. It's what they wanted. They weren't the same, and I guess I wasn't the same either. I wasn't the easiest person to live with after... after _this_," Harry said, waving carelessly towards his unseeing eyes.

Draco ground his teeth in silent fury, cursing those stupid Gryffindors for abandoning Harry that way.

"I worked at a few different jobs, but... I couldn't cope with them. I couldn't cope with how people treated me." Harry smiled ruefully. "I was such a mess that I couldn't do the job properly and I either quit or was made redundant."

Draco wanted to ask how he'd ended up here but decided to leave it for another time.

"Don't worry," he said instead. "I'll see what I can do about finding you a good job; one that you'll enjoy and that pays well."

Harry smiled skeptically. "Good luck."

Draco chuckled. "See you tomorrow Harry."

Harry merely smiled in his general direction.

Draco left and shut the door quietly behind him.

He was so lost in thought, trying to think of appropriate flats and jobs for the blind Gryffindor, that he almost didn't notice the burly man passing him on the stairs.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks in the foyer as it sunk in who was on his way up the stairs.

Draco spun on his heel, intending to chase after Thatcher.

As his foot touched the bottom step a blast of magic knocked him backwards.

"What the...?" Draco stumbled in shock, feeling as though he'd just run into a solid wall.

He could hear the crackling in the air of a magical barrier running along the foot of the staircase.

Draco whipped out his wand in outrage.

"Please put away your wand Mr Malfoy."

Draco turned to see Benton standing behind the desk, a cold smile on his grey face.

"Is that man going up to see Harry?" Draco demanded, keeping his wand in hand.

"That is private information Mr Malfoy."

Draco's blood boiled as he swiftly strode over, barely restraining himself from grabbing Benton by the cloak and shaking him.

"Not when it involves Harry's safety. Did he not tell you that that animal was abusing him?" Draco seethed vehemently.

"No he did not Mr Malfoy," Benton said calmly.

"Well he is and I've seen the evidence myself. Now please attend to the matter before your employee is harmed again," Draco snarled threateningly.

"There are no rules here Mr Malfoy."

Draco felt the blood drain from his face. "What do you mean?" he asked faintly.

"Our clients are free to do as they wish with their time, so long as they pay for it."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. He'd been so naive. That's why Harry had avoided the subject of reporting Thatcher.

Draco's grip tightened on his wand.

"Let me up there," he ordered. "I'm taking him away from here. Name your price."

Benton raised a brow. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but I'm afraid Harry Potter is under contract." The man paused, smiling slowly. "I'm afraid Mr Potter has another three years before he can go anywhere."


	7. Blinding Truths

Draco gaped at the man, an expression not usually seen on the young Malfoy.

He quickly gathered his composure, his grey eyes darkening as he surveyed the proprietor with quickly growing hatred.

"How much will it take to buy out his contract?" he asked, a steely edge to his voice.

Benton sighed and fiddled with some paperwork on the large mahogany desk. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but I'm afraid Harry Potter is just too valuable a commodity to sell off - at any price. He brings in the most profit of any of my escorts."

Draco took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Everyone has a price."

Benton looked up at him. "Any other escort and I would say yes, but not for Potter. Now, you can either take a seat and pay to see him in one hour or I'll have you escorted from the property."

Draco bit his tongue and nodded curtly. "Fine, I'll wait."

Benton walked towards the back office behind the front desk and turned in the doorway.

"And I will not permit any violence towards my clients Mr Malfoy. When Mr Thatcher leaves you will remain silent in your seat until he is gone."

Draco knew he had no choice but to agree or else he could jeopardize seeing Harry. He nodded at the old man and took a seat.

Draco shifted in his seat, clenching and unclenching his hands. It had only been fifteen minutes and he was ready to jump out of his skin in frustration and worry.

All sorts of horrible images played in his mind as he thought about what Harry was going through upstairs.

Draco jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of the fire. He needed to speak to someone about Harry's contract, there had to be some loophole, some way Harry could be released from it.

Draco lifted his wand and conjured a quill and some parchment. He quickly scrolled a letter and magicked the folded bit of parchment away, delivering it to its recipient.

Draco resumed his pacing and waited, his mind working fast.

In minutes, a black robed figure pushed through the Inn doors.

Draco nearly smiled in relief. "Severus, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Snape's lip curled as he surveyed his surroundings in distaste. "Now what is this about Draco? Your letter was not very coherent."

"Sorry but I was in a rush," Draco apologized. "I need to know what options there are for breaking a magical contract."

Snape gazed at the young man appraisingly. "Have you bargained with the creator?"

"Yes, he won't budge."

"Perhaps if you explained the situation in greater detail I would be of more use," Snape said, seating himself in one of the velvet chairs.

Draco quickly took the chair beside his ex-professor and leaned towards him intently.

"Harry Potter has signed a contract to keep him bound to working in this place for the next three years, I need to know how to get him out of it."

Snape raised a brow. "I won't ask why the sudden urge to help the golden boy of Gryffindor." Here he paused consideringly. "I'm afraid there are very few options, Draco. If the creator will not release him, then our only option is to read over the contract itself to look for-"

"Loopholes," Draco finished dejectedly. "That doesn't sound likely."

"Contracts of this nature are normally airtight," Snape nodded in agreement.

Draco bit his lip, hesitating before voicing his thoughts aloud.

"What about the Grevillea Agreement?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the potions professor at Draco's words.

Snape's eyes hardened. "That would be exceedingly foolish Draco. That is not something to be entered into lightly. There is no breaking the Grevillea Agreement. It is for life Draco. As in it does not cease until you are dead."

Draco nodded, gazing into the fire.

Snape sighed and leaned forwards. "Draco, am I right in assuming that there are feelings between you and Potter?"

Draco nodded, troubled grey eyes returning to Severus' face.

Snape didn't look pleased but refrained from comment. "And how strong are these feelings?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not in love with him if that's what you're asking."

"Then you should not be considering the Grevillea Agreement," Snape snapped harshly. "Have you no concept of the severity of the Agreement? It is not a joke Mr Malfoy."

"I know!" Draco replied hotly. "I just thought..."

Draco stood and paced the room.

"I don't know what the future will bring, but I do know that he is important to me."

Snape's lips thinned. "I suggest we have a look at the contract Draco. Stop entertaining any thoughts of the Grevillea."

Draco finally sighed, shoulders dropping. "You're right. It was ridiculous to even suggest it. I'll ask to have a look at the contract."

Snape sat back, relieved. "Would you like for me to stay Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Could you look over the contract while I attend to Harry?"

Snape's brow raised questioningly. "Attend to?"

Draco's expression darkened considerably.

"Yes, he will need medical attention after his current visitor leaves."

Snape's frown cleared as understanding dawned.

Draco resumed his pacing for the next thirty minutes while Snape watched him in thought.

Finally Benton appeared behind the desk once more.

"If you would kindly take a seat Mr Malfoy?" he asked coolly.

Draco took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs, hands clenched on the velvet arms.

"May I help you?" Benton asked with a smile, looking at Snape.

Snape narrowed his black eyes at the slimy man. "Yes, I am here as Mr Malfoy's council and would like to take a look at Harry Potter's contract."

Benton's eyes widened in surprise. He turned a loathesome glare at Draco before answering.

"I can arrange that with my solicitors if you so desire."

Snape stood, his tall frame towering over the stooped Benton.

"Immediaty," Snape added firmly.

Benton frowned then nodded. "Wait here."

Draco smiled in satisfaction. He gave a sudden start when he suddenly found his arms and legs magically pinned to his chair.

His mouth opened in outrage but no sound emerged.

Snape frowned. "What's going on Draco?"

Draco tried to speak again with no success. His attention was then caught by the appearance of Thatcher sauntering down the stairs.

Thatcher paused slightly at Draco's death glare then continued down to the main floor.

Benton reappeared with a simpering smile. "Until next time Mr Thatcher."

Thatcher nodded, clasping his heavy winter cloak back around his shoulders. "See that you speak to that little whelp," he said stonily. "He put up a bit of a fight today. I'm not paying for that sort of insolence."

Draco's blood boiled and an anger such as he'd never felt surged within him.

"Of course Mr Thatcher," Benton said apologetically, bowing slightly. "He will be punished."

Thatcher finished with his cloak and gave a sickening smile. "Not to worry, I think I've punished him enough for today."

Snape understood Draco's anger then; this man was vile.

Thatcher turned to leave, sparing Draco a momentary glance on his way out. He raised one brow at the blond's furious glare and apparent inability to speak or move.

Draco watched Thatcher leave, hoping fervently that one day he would get the chance to have his desired revenge.

Benton turned next to Snape. "My solicitor will be here shortly to assist you," he said, not looking the least bit happy about it.

"Good," Snape nodded shortly and took a seat.

Draco felt his body relax as the spell finally released him.

"You have one hour Mr Malfoy," Benton said, interrupting Draco before he could splutter his outrage at being magically immobilized.

Draco quickly shut his mouth and leapt to his feet.

"I'll wait here for you Draco."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement to Snape before sprinting up the curved staircase, wand at the ready.

He ran to room four and flung open the door.

His worried eyes scanned the bare room at lightning speed. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

It was then he heard the muffled sobbing coming from the small attached bathroom.

Draco immediately rushed over and his heart clenched painfully at what he saw.

Harry was curled up on the filthy tiled floor, arms wrapped tightly around his shaking body.

Draco felt sick at the sight of the raw and oozing lash marks across Harry's back.

The blond quickly went to Harry's side and dropped to his knees.

"Harry?" he spoke gently, trying not to startle him.

Harry's eyes opened.

"Draco?" he exhaled in a weak shuddery breath.

Harry's trembling was even more pronounced at close range. Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at the Gryffindor's injured back.

"Just hold still..." he said in the same gentle voice.

Draco deftly whispered a healing spell to repair the damage. Harry's skin glowed white as the bloodied wounds slowly disappeared, leaving the skin smooth and pale once more, without a hint of the previous horror.

Draco placed his wand back in his pocket and cautiously reached out to the shaking brunette.

Harry jumped at the initial contact but allowed Draco to gently gather him into his arms.

Draco rubbed his cheek in Harry's soft hair and closed his eyes.

"Oh Harry..." he sighed sadly, tightening his arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, his voice shaky and uneven.

"Tell me that monsters like that Thatcher can just come in here and hurt you like this?"

Draco blinked in surprise at the prickling of tears burning at the back of his eyes. He suddenly realized that he cared a great deal for Harry, more than he had ever cared for anyone else before.

"Because there's nothing you could have done about it," Harry answered weakly. "I signed a contract."

"Yes I know," Draco said darkly.

Harry pulled back a little with a frown. "How...?"

"Because I'm trying to get you out of here you idiot!" Draco took a deep breath, he wasn't really angry with Harry. "You forgot to mention that you signed a three year contract with the devil."

Fresh tears welled up in Harry's eyes and his hands clenched in the fabric of Draco's cloak.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have told you. I...I didn't think you'd actually follow through with taking me away from here. I only signed that contract because I didn't think it mattered how long I stayed here for."

"Well it matters to me Potter," Draco said seriously. "It matters a hell of a lot."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, you stupid git," Draco admitted.

"Really?" Harry seemed surprised by this revelation.

"Of course I do. Now come on, let's get you off of this disgusting floor."

Draco lifted Harry to his feet and helped the blind Gryffindor out of the toilet and back towards the bed.

Harry stumbled and halted their progress when he sensed where they were headed.

"P-please don't make me sit on the bed," Harry pleaded haltingly.

Draco frowned and looked over at the small rusted bed. He nearly choked as he took in the blood-splattered sheets.

He turned to Harry.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Draco demanded suspiciously.

Harry shook his head, cheeks red and humiliation clear in those unseeing green eyes.

Draco scanned the righteous Gryffindor for any other obvious injuries. He couldn't see anything and frowned.

"Harry-"

"Please don't," Harry pleaded pitiably. "Just leave it Malfoy. I'll be fine."

Draco felt torn between angry frustration and absolute protective affection.

Draco gave in to the latter.

He pulled Harry into his embrace and wrapped strong arms around Harry's still trembling frame.

"Damn Gryffindors," he muttered into Harry's dark hair.

Harry relaxed a little at that and hesitantly encircled Draco with his arms.

"We're getting you out of here Harry - tonight."

Harry actually smiled a little at Draco's confident tone. "We?" he repeated curiously, eyes falling shut as a feeling of safety overtook him and his breathing began to return to normal.

"Yeah, Severus and I."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "As in Snape?"

"Yes, he's downstairs right now."

Harry looked appalled. "W-what for?"

"He's looking over your contract," Draco explained. "I needed help and he's the only person I trust."

Harry swallowed uneasily.

Draco gave Harry a squeeze. "It's okay Harry, he's here to help."

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Harry said, sounding completely unsure.

Draco just held Harry close and hoped that Severus was performing some sort of legal miracle downstairs.


	8. Take Me By the Hand

Draco quickly cleaned Harry's bed linen, making sure all the blood stains were gone, returning the sheets to white once more.

He still didn't think that Harry would want to touch the bed so he deftly repaired the broken wooden chair in the corner, adding a soft cushion to it for good measure.

"Here Harry," Draco said softly, gently manoeuvring Harry into the chair.

"No, wait...!" Harry tried to protest but he fell unbalanced onto the chair seat. He let out a cry of pain and immediately jumped back to his feet.

Draco frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, fresh tears suddenly trickling unbidden from his eyes and trailing down his pale cheeks.

Draco's gaze roved over Harry's body, taking in the clenched fists and arms pressed tightly to his sides, the slightly hunched over posture...

He stopped at Harry's black boxers. A horrible understanding dawned as he made the connection between Harry's backside and the chair.

"Harry..." he breathed out, barely contained outrage lacing every syllable. "What the fuck did that monster do to you?"

Harry merely shook his head again, the tears tumbling from his glassy green eyes.

Draco reached out for the distraught young man but Harry jerked away.

"Leave it Malfoy. It's nothing."

Draco gaped. "Nothing?"

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before!"

Harry's words were met by a stunned silence.

Draco's heart clenched painfully as a true understanding of what Harry's life was like swept over him. What Harry had gone through and continued to go through every day.

He'd heard stories of the abuse the Gryffindor had suffered at the hands of his relatives while growing up. Life at Hogwarts hadn't been a walk in the park either, what with Voldemort hunting him down every year, then losing his sight, his friends, his dignity...

Draco shook his head. His mind was made up.

If Severus hadn't worked something out with the contract then he was going to enact the Grevillea Agreement.

"Harry? I need you to listen to me very carefully alright?"

Harry frowned, curiosity replacing his anger.

"Have you ever heard of the Grevillea Agreement?"

Harry shook his head.

Draco licked his lips and wondered how best to explain it without scaring him off. Every pure-blood knew of the Agreement, but being raised by muggles...

"It's like a... a life-long promise that you make to another wizard. It's legally binding and is held above all other contracts in the wizarding world. Meaning, if we were to make this agreement to each other then you would immediately be released from all other contracts or agreements."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why does this sound more serious than you're making it out to be?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it is," Draco answered honestly. "The Grevillea can never be broken. Once you make this commitment then you are in it for life."

Harry nodded slowly, mind working rapidly. "And... what do you have to do?"

"One person must be the... the responsible wizard, meaning, that person makes up the formal agreement and prepares the potion. As you are already under a magical contract, that person must be me."

"A potion?" Harry questioned nervously.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "The potion binds us together; our life force and our magic."

Harry swallowed. "What else?" he asked.

"Well... we each have to wear a bracelet that connects us together and that never can be removed. It only unlocks when one of us dies, and, er... if one dies then the other will soon follow."

Harry's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline in surprise. He gaped in Draco's general direction. "This is... pretty serious, isn't it?" he asked, mouth dry.

Draco nodded then remembered himself and answered aloud. "Yes."

Harry breathed out and walked away from Draco towards the window.

"What else?" Harry pushed, facing away from the blond.

Draco took a deep breath and obliged. "I will feel any extreme emotions from you; pain, sorrow, joy. We will also be able to pool our magical abilities together."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, taking it all in. "You said you would be able to feel my emotions, would the same thing happen to me and your emotions?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "As the 'parent' in the relationship, it would only work for me. You are my responsibility; your happiness as well as your health."

Harry chewed his lip consideringly for a moment then looked up.

"And what's in it for you Malfoy?"

A clear conscience, Draco wanted to answer, but he knew it was more than that.

"I want to help you Harry, and I don't know, lifetime companionship sounds pretty good."

Harry looked sceptical. "But you're not even ready to live with someone, doesn't this whole agreement thing scare you?"

"Scare me?" Draco bristled. "I'm not scared of you Potter."

Harry smiled a little. "What about living with me?"

"We don't have to share a place. We need some sort of contact every twenty-four hours or so but it's not necessary that we live together."

"Oh..." Harry nodded, and Draco thought he looked a little disappointed. "But... so we can't ever stop being around each other?"

"That's right," Draco confirmed.

"Wow..." Harry wrapped his arms around himself, shivering a little in the cold room.

Draco at once walked over to the robe crumpled in a heap on the floor by the bed and picked it up.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully as Draco slipped the thin material over his bare shoulders.

Draco wanted to wrap his arms around the shaking brunette but refrained, Harry looked as though he was deep in thought, as he should be after that amount of information.

Harry sighed. "I still don't understand why you would want to do this. It's the perfect solution for me, I have everything to gain and nothing to lose, but... you would lose your freedom, your independence." Harry turned his face towards him searchingly, as though trying to see him. "Does this agreement mean that you can't ever have another relationship?"

Draco didn't want to answer but knew he must. "Yes."

"So if you fall in love with someone then you can never act on it?"

"Yes."

Harry shook his head and backed away. "You can't do this Malfoy. You'd be throwing your life away for nothing."

"It's not for nothing," Draco insisted firmly. "I have only ever met two people that I can tolerate for any length of time; Severus Snape and you, Harry. And while I have great respect for Sev I hardly fancy him."

"What are you saying?"

Draco sighed. "I'm saying I have a greater chance of falling in love with you than anyone else I've ever known."

Harry's lips parted in surprise.

Draco fidgeted with his wand in embarrassment. "I'm just going to er... check on Severus, see how the negotiations are going. Give you time to think."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco turned on his way to the door.

Harry took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Draco smiled. "You're welcome," he replied awkwardly.

Harry's sweet smile in response cemented Draco's decision to do anything in his power to help him.

He left the quiet room and went to find Snape.


	9. The Grevillea Agreement

Draco strode swiftly down the dark hallway towards the stairs. He couldn't believe how open he always was with Potter. Even now, he was embarrassed about how much he had revealed to Harry.

Even if it _was_ true.

The Slytherin shook himself and tried to focus on the task at hand and not how he seemed to turn into a bloody Hufflepuff any time he was around The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco descended the stairs and moved behind the front desk towards Benton's back office. He surreptitiously checked the time on the wall to make sure that his hour wasn't up and that Harry wouldn't receive any more 'visitors' while he was away.

He rapped sharply on the wooden door and waited.

The door opened inwards and Draco saw Severus sitting in front of a large dusty desk, two strange men seated next to him and Benton perched on the edge of the desk.

Benton looked up with a greasy smile.

Draco frowned, that wasn't a good sign. He quickly shut the door behind him and went to stand beside his old potions professor, raising his brows questioningly at him. Snape only shook his head in response.

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I take it Harry won't be getting out of here on a technicality?" he finally asked, looking to the solicitors.

The two men, both very bland and stiff in appearance, looked affronted by the very suggestion.

"Mr Potter signed a contract, knowingly entering into an agreement - regardless of his lack of sight - and now he must see it through," the man closest to Draco replied haughtily.

"Tried the blind angle, did we?" Draco had to smirk at Snape.

Snape only glared. "No Draco, you forgot to mention that fact."

Oh, so he did. Draco shrugged. "Sorry I was pre-occupied."

"Now Mr Malfoy, is this matter settled?" Benton interrupted politely but with obvious impatience. "I do have a business to run here."

"Business," Draco snorted sardonically.

Benton's gaze hardened. "Yes, a business which you frequently make use of Mr Malfoy."

Draco's expression lost all amusement as he leaned forwards, hands braced on the wide black desk.

"I was not aware that this 'business' of yours included paying for rape and torture."

Benton, instead of looking outraged, smiled. "How can it be rape when you pay for it sir? When my employees willingly let men take them for money? Your precious Harry never complained."

Draco snarled, fingers tightening on the desk top. "I'm sure when he signed that contract he didn't know men would be taking him with no preparation or gentleness, not to mention beating the shit out of him!"

This time it was Benton's turn to snort. "Clients don't come here out of love Mr Malfoy. They're not here to be judged or censured."

"But allowing them to perform acts that would normally land them in Azkaban isn't right!"

"Draco." Snape laid a steadying hand on his arm.

"Your father, were he still alive, would be the first to be arrested then boy."

"You fucking piece of-"

"Draco that's enough!"

Draco stood breathing heavily as Snape took him by the shoulders and pushed him back, keeping him from leaping over the desk and attacking the Inn keeper.

"There's nothing we can do here, so stop acting like a child and hold your tongue before you are forbidden from entering the premises."

Draco's blood continued to boil as he glared at Benton over Snape's shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Professor Snape. I can't have Mr Malfoy here returning and trying to steal what is mine." Benton's eyes narrowed cruelly. "You are hereby banned from Borgin and Burkes Draco Malfoy."

An evil smile lifted one corner of Draco's lips as he replied.

"I don't intend to return, and I fully intend to take what is mine." Here Draco paused for effect, treasuring the look on Benton's suspicious face. "I wish to enact the Grevillea Agreement."

There was a hissing intake of breath from every wizard in the room, then silence. Draco's words seeming to echo in the small space.

"Draco you fool," Severus hissed quietly. "What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't dare you little brat!" one of the solicitors said.

"Or you are more foolish than I thought Mr Malfoy," Benton sneered.

"Oh I would dare - and I do," Draco replied pleasantly.

"Outside now!" Snape barked, pushing his ex-student towards the door.

"Yes knock some sense into that boy," Benton muttered under his breath.

"Now!" Snape ordered, keeping Draco from making another smart-ass remark.

Draco relented and allowed Severus to propel him through the door.

"Where...?" Draco bit off questioningly as Snape continued to steer him into the foyer and up the stairs.

"I'm going to have a little chat with you and Mr Potter," Snape explained ominously.

"I don't think Harry would appreciate a visit from you right at this momen-"

"I do not care Draco! You two are in way over your heads and I intend to stop this ridiculous notion before you both make a monumental mistake."

Snape stopped and whipped around with a swirl of his black cloak to face him.

"Draco, you are only twenty-three years old, you can't throw the rest of your life away like this."

Draco stared back resolutely. "I wouldn't be throwing my life away, why would you think that? Harry is kind and sweet and intelligent and gorgeous... what more should I be looking for?"

"Your equal Draco, not some simpering blind fallen hero."

Draco jerked out of Snape's grasp and took a step back.

"He _is_ my equal professor," he replied darkly. "And your prejudices are blinding you to what he's really like. He is not his father."

Severus regarded him silently. "No he is not," he finally said.

"And he hasn't asked for my help, he's too proud for that. He's desperately trying to hold on to some semblance of dignity and pride in this world that has stepped all over him and then thrown him into the gutter. So for you to think of him as anything less than an equal is a slap in the face - to him and to me - not to mention that it means you think the same as every other witch or wizard in our world."

Snape nodded once, straightening up and relaxing his tense posture a little. "And Mr Potter is willing to enter into the Grevillea with you?"

"I don't know," Draco shifted uneasily. "I left him to think about it."

Severus opened his mouth to comment then decided against it, instead he merely asked, "which room?"

Draco nodded his head at number four and led the way.

Snape raised a brow. "What is it with Potter and the number four," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, hand pausing on the door handle.

"His address with those muggle relatives of his was number four as well."

Draco thought that was ironic, considering the abuse he suffered within both.

Draco turned the handle and pushed open the creaky wooden door.

"Draco?"

Draco's heart softened as he saw Harry raise his head hopefully from his position by the window.

"It's me," Draco confirmed. "And professor Snape."

Harry's smile faltered and he seemed to hesitate.

"It's okay Harry, he's just here to help." Draco sent a meaningful glance at Severus.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, watching Harry, but appearing co-operative.

Draco turned back to Harry.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

Harry nodded, looking a bit nervous and hesitant with another presence in the room.

Draco walked over to him and, ignoring Snape, reached out for Harry's hand.

Harry startled then quickly clung on to the friendly contact.

"And what do you think?" Draco asked quietly so only Harry could hear.

"I think it's crazy." Harry suddenly smiled. "So let's do it."

Draco chuckled and gave Harry's hand a sudden squeeze. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Harry grinned, eyes trained on Draco's mouth.

Draco turned towards Severus who had been standing quietly by, watching the exchange.

"Well Sev, it looks like we have a potion to make."

Snape shifted, glancing at Harry. "I feel I should make certain that Potter knows all the facts before we proceed with... this," he finished rather lamely, barely restraining himself from making another ascorbic comment.

"Fine, you speak to him and I'll go get the necessary ingredients for the potion. Good thing we're in Knockturn Alley and everything should be close by," Draco smirked.

Harry's smile faltered at the thought of spending some alone time with his old potions professor.

"Don't worry Harry," Draco said, reading his mind. "I won't be long, and Severus will play nice."

Snape merely rolled his eyes as Harry nodded.

Draco chewed his lip considering then quickly leaned forwards and pressed his lips softly to Harry's.

Harry's emerald eyes widened then fluttered shut as he returned the chaste kiss.

Draco smirked in satisfaction as he pulled back. Harry's cheeks were tinged with pink but he looked pleased.

Snape looked as though he wished to roll his eyes again as Draco smirked cheekily at him on his way past.

"Brat," the professor muttered under his breath.

The door snapped shut behind the blond, leaving Harry and Snape in utter silence. Utter awkward silence.

Harry shifted uneasily, wondering if he was supposed to ask Snape to sit down.

"Mr Potter," Snape cleared his throat. "Please have a seat."

"Erm... no thanks," Harry replied, trying his hardest not to sound as though he were being disobedient on purpose.

Snape sighed, his tolerance slipping. "Mr Potter-"

"Please don't ask me to sit down," Harry interrupted quickly, praying that Snape wouldn't question him.

Snape frowned but decided to let it go as Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable and not as though he were trying to be rebellious.

The tall professor walked over to the small bed and sat gingerly on the edge, his lip curling in distaste, which thankfully Harry couldn't see.

"Mr Potter," he began delicately. "I assume Draco has informed you of all aspects of the Grevillea Agreement?"

Harry's head turned towards the sound of his voice.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I s'pose he has."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "So you know that once you make this commitment that you can't ever be released from it?"

"Unless we kill each other," Harry said, fighting a smile.

Snape closed his eyes bracingly. "This is not a joke Mr Potter. Have you thought about what you are doing to Draco? Your predicament is not his fault, nor his problem, yet this decision affects the course of his life."

Harry's expression immediately fell. "I know," he said quietly. "But it's his decision to make, and he seems quite determined."

Snape looked up at him sternly. "Yes, count yourself lucky Potter."

"I do," Harry replied honestly.

"Coming from a muggle background, I assume you are aware of the Florence Nightingale effect?"

Harry frowned. "You mean where patients fall in love with their nurses?"

"Something like that, yes."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Are you saying that I only care for Draco because he's trying to save me?"

"That is precisely what I am saying Potter."

"And just how am I supposed to know if that's true?" he demanded. "Does that make my feelings any less real?"

"And just what are the nature of your feelings for Mr Malfoy?" Snape jumped on him quickly.

Harry swallowed but refused to back down. "I care about him a lot, as more than just a friend. We understand each other."

Snape sighed. It was true that Potter had grown into quite a handsome young man, despite his handicap, and he had never been anything but a kind and loyal person, if not a little reckless and unthinking - precisely the two traits that were now pushing him to make this agreement he assumed.

But to enact the Grevillea Agreement without there being any love between the two...

They would be doomed before they began.

"I have some questions," Harry suddenly spoke.

"Yes Potter?" Snape answered, trying his hardest to sound civil.

Harry licked his lips nervously. "Draco said that if one dies the other will soon follow, is that true?"

"Technically, yes."

"What do you mean 'technically'?" Harry's head tilted to one side, puzzled.

"Technically, the agreement is meant to be made between two people who share an uncommonly strong bond, two people who love each other."

Severus paused a little, allowing his last words to sink in.

"But if for some reason one person is not in love with the other then they will not be affected to the same degree by their death."

"To the same degree? Meaning, they won't die?"

Snape nodded then remembered himself. "Yes, theoretically. It has never been proven though because not many witches or wizards enter into this agreement, and those that do make certain of their feelings first."

Snape was pleased to see that Harry looked a little nervous.

"Potter, you don't have to do this," Severus pounced immediately on Harry's insecurities. "Another solution may present itself before you need to resort to such drastic measures."

"Erm..." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Snape could practically see the boy's Gryffindor side warring with his desire to be well and truly free of this place.

"Listen to me Potter," he continued ruthlessly. "Draco is not a one man wizard, he has countless lovers in every city."

"I'm not exactly a virgin myself professor," Harry quipped, but there was uncertainty there in those innocent green eyes.

Snape sneered. "Yes but how long will you be able to cope with Draco growing tired of you? Imagine your life together when Draco moves on to other men and you must still remain a part of his life because of the agreement, watching him bed others..."

A flash of pain swept through Harry's eyes then and he took a step back. "That wouldn't happen..." he said weakly.

"Don't be so naive Potter," Snape snapped. "Can you really see Draco Malfoy taking care of poor blind Harry Potter until the end of his days?"

A look of disgust replaced Harry's pained expression. "What are you doing?" he accused angrily. "It's not going to work professor so shut the fuck up!"

"Harry...?"

Harry's head jerked at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Draco!"

The relief and desperation was so evident that Draco instantly dumped the potion ingredients on the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around the distraught Gryffindor.

Harry clung to him, inhaling the familiar scent as relief flooded his limbs. They weren't making a terrible mistake - they needed each other.

He ignored the little voice in his head that cruelly piped up, you mean _you_ need him.

"What the hell did you do?" Draco demanded, turning suspicious grey eyes to Severus.

"Simply informing him of the facts," Snape sneered, standing and moving away from the pair.

Draco snorted. "Yeah I can imagine."

Harry's hands curled in Draco's damp cloak, thoroughly enjoying the strong protective embrace the blond was offering.

Thoughts of the Florence Nightingale Effect floated through his mind...

Harry shook his head decisively, trying to ignore Snape's poisonous insinuations.

Draco smiled affectionately at the dark mop of hair pressed to his shoulder.

"Come on Harry, we don't have much time."

Harry swallowed and reluctantly pulled back. "Are you sure about this?" he had to ask.

Snape held his breath, watching his godson.

Draco smiled and touched a finger to the soft skin of Harry's cheek. "Absolutely."

Harry couldn't help but smile in return. Draco may have been a bit of a playboy once upon a time but he was obviously a changed man now.

"Draco..." Snape's drawl didn't hold any of its usual indifference. "I urge you to rethink this."

Draco ignored him and went about setting up the potion.

"I know what you think of this Severus," the blond finally said aloud, separating two different types of herbs on the chopping board. "But I would appreciate your help."

Snape sighed but knew he must acquiesce.

The two wizards worked side by side while Harry stood nearby, wishing he had a task to do.

Draco had thought of everything, including pots and knives and even a portable cook top. Everything else they used magic for.

It wasn't long before Draco was turning towards Harry and reaching for his hand.

"Sorry Harry, but I need some blood."

Harry visibly startled but quickly nodded, allowing Draco his right hand.

Draco used one of the silver knives to make a small but deep cut in Harry's palm.

Harry hissed but held still as Draco held his hand over the waiting vial.

When the Slytherin had enough blood he quickly corked the glass vial and repaired Harry's wound with his wand.

Draco made an identical cut in his own palm and collected the trickling blood.

Severus retrieved the two silver and gold bracelets from amongst the ingredients and held them out.

Draco combined the two vials of blood then poured the bubbling red potion in as well, the liquids mixing with a hiss and burst of steam.

Harry fidgeted uneasily, wishing he could see what was going on.

"Harry hold out your left wrist," Draco instructed.

Harry did as he was told.

Draco took one of the bracelets and gently placed it around Harry's pale wrist.

Harry touched the cool metal wonderingly with his other hand, feeling out the small grooves with his fingertips where the two types of metal twisted over and under each other, twisting around the circlet like a snake.

Draco placed the other bracelet into Harry's right hand. "You have to put this on me," he said quietly.

Harry obliged, slipping the identical bracelet onto Draco's left wrist.

"Severus," Draco nodded solemnly at the waiting professor.

Snape took a deep breath and with only a little hesitation, he trickled a portion of the potion onto the bracelets.

The metal glowed a brilliant orange before fading to a hazy yellow.

"You need to drink this Harry."

Draco's voice wobbled almost imperceptibly, which cheered Harry greatly as he was terrified.

Harry nodded and took the vial which was pressed into his hand.

Snape's heart raced as he watched the proceedings, feeling as though he should be stopping this madness at all costs, but knowing that he would alienate himself from his godson if he did.

In the end he did nothing. Whatever was going to happen would happen, and he would feel guilty about it when the time came.

Harry lifted the shining liquid and drank the contents, trying not to gag on the horrid taste. He could actually detect the tangy warmth of their combined blood.

Next to him, Draco was doing the same, shuddering as the potion slid down his throat.

The two young men dropped their vials simultaneously, the glass shattering on the floorboards, as they clutched their stomachs with a grimace of pain.

Draco screwed his eyes shut as the potion burned in his stomach. His skin began to tingle all over his body as the burning seemed to spread to every organ and every limb.

He gasped, his forehead breaking into a cold sweat, as the bracelet around his left wrist suddenly seemed to come alive and two small prongs bit into his skin on the underside of his wrist.

Draco cried out at the sudden sting that ensued, as if he were being electrified and hit by a stinging hex all at once.

He could hear Harry making similar cries of pain and shock but didn't have the energy to try to comfort him.

Draco fell to his knees, keeping his eyes shut, his stomach churning. He felt as though he were going to be sick.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Draco gasped as the pain left his body. He felt a pleasant cooling sensation wash over his body from head to toe, centering for a moment on his bracelet.

He opened his eyes slowly, still panting.

As soon as he regained his senses he looked around for Harry.

Harry was on his knees as well, only a few feet away. His face was ghostly pale, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin, and he was breathing heavily.

Draco forced his shaky body to shuffle closer and he reached out a trembling hand to rest on Harry's knee.

Harry raised his head and opened his eyes, turning towards Draco.

"Wow..." he gasped. "That was... er...intense."

Draco forced a shaky laugh. "Yeah, it was."

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

Both boys turned their heads towards Snape. They had forgotten he was even there.

"Is that all you have to say after going through one of wizard-kind's most sacred and mysterious rituals?" he asked, feeling like the only adult in the room.

Draco grinned. "Actually it was bloody unreal."

Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Fucking unreal?" Harry suggested.

Draco snorted.

Snape gave up then and began to magic the leftover mess from the potion-making away.

The two boys laughed, feeling giddy with adrenaline.

"I thought it would take longer than that to brew such a powerful potion," Harry said, still trying to catch his breath.

Draco shook his head, swallowing. "No, it was created so that wizards with a limited amount of time could enact it easily. For life or death situations."

"Makes sense," Harry nodded.

"Your hour is well past," Snape informed them, having finished tidying the room.

Draco smiled and turned to Harry. "Ready to go?"

Harry licked his dry lips and nodded.

With a lighter heart than he'd had in years, Harry stood up, took Draco's hand, and followed him out the door.


	10. Where Troubles Melt Like Lemon Drops

Draco walked down the hallway with Harry in tow, Snape just ahead of them.

"Stairs," Draco whispered to Harry as they approached the top of the staircase.

Harry smiled gratefully. He was pleased that the blond had remembered his instructions from their day out.

The three ascended the stairs and approached the front desk. The office door was still closed so Draco cheerfully tapped on the desk bell a few times to gain Benton's attention.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously beside him, not looking forward to the Inn Keeper's reaction to his new found freedom.

Benton opened the office door, his welcoming smile freezing on his face upon seeing the group waiting for him.

"What is going on here?" he asked, eyes narrowing at Draco and Harry's clasped hands.

"Surprise!" Draco held up his left wrist, the gold and silver Grevillea bracelet still in place with a hazy yellow glow surrounding it.

Benton merely gaped at the pair, his gaze flicking momentarily to Harry's matching bracelet. He soon remembered himself and turned burning eyes to professor Snape.

"You let them-"

Severus cut him off mid-stream with a raise of his hand. "I did not 'let' them do anything. They are both consenting adults."

The two solicitors had since emerged from the office and were staring at Draco's bracelet.

"I don't believe it," Benton said, glaring.

One of the solicitors withdrew Harry's contract from his leather pouch and glanced at the bottom of the yellowed scroll.

"Look," he said to Benton, eyes widening.

Benton grabbed the parchment out of his hand and, sure enough, Harry's magical signature at the bottom had been erased. In its place was 'GA' written in shining green ink with a vine twisted through it.

"You!" Benton raised furious dark eyes to Harry.

Draco put himself slightly in front of Harry, withdrawing his wand as he did so.

"There's nothing you can do so I urge you to allow us to leave peacefully. I would be under all rights to hex you should you threaten Harry's safety."

Harry held his breath, waiting for the old man to explode.

Benton's face turned beet red but he remained silent.

"Good," Draco said approvingly, lowering his wand. "Now, I do believe you are in possession of Harry's wand, so if you'll be so kind as to hand it over then we'll be on our way."

Benton glared and snapped his fingers at the two solicitors.

The one with the leather pouch immediately withdrew a purple velvet wand box from within and handed it over.

Draco passed it to Harry, gently pushing the soft box into his left hand. Harry grasped onto it gratefully.

Draco turned and led Harry to the front doors without another word to Benton or the solicitors.

Snape spared the three men one last cold look before following.

Harry held his breath until they were outside in the swirling snow, waiting for something to go wrong.

Draco quickly draped his heavy woolen cloak around Harry to ward off the cold.

"We'll have to order some new clothes for you," he said, clicking the metal clasp into place.

Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he nodded. He wanted to refuse but knew he couldn't go about the wizarding world in only a thin black robe and boxer shorts.

Snape cleared his throat purposefully. "I believe I'll be going now Draco."

The Slytherin turned towards him. "Thanks for all your help Sev," he said sincerely.

Severus nodded, glancing at Harry.

"And he's gone," Draco chuckled as Snape apparated away without a word of goodbye. "Typical."

"Where to now?" Harry asked, eager to get out of Knockturn Alley.

"Home," Draco smiled mysteriously.

"Home?"

"I've got a flat all lined up for you," he explained. "Hold on, I'll apparate us there."

Harry nodded and tightened his grip on Draco's hand.

With a soft pop they disappeared from Knockturn Alley.

Draco apparated them to just outside the door of Harry's new flat. It was a fairly new building with only two floors and a lift.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, stumbling a little.

"Number nine, Cherry Lane, Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow?" Harry repeated in surprise.

"It turned out to be the best place for you to live and go unnoticed. People seem to mind their own business here," Draco explained. "If it bothers you we can go somewhere else..."

Harry shook his head. "No it's fine. Thanks."

Draco smiled and pushed open the door.

"Now, I apparated us straight to the door so that you wouldn't have to worry about learning the outside streets just yet. I thought we could just start with the actual flat itself."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco's thoughtfulness - the blond was indeed a different person to the brat he was at school.

"Where would you like to start?" Draco asked.

"Er... is there any furniture here yet?"

"Yes, you're completely kitted out Potter." Draco surveyed his handiwork with pride. The furniture was not his usual opulent style, but more rustic and homey, with lots of natural wood. He had ordered his house elves to pick up the furniture for him and move it into the flat while he was out buying potion ingredients for the Grevillea. He thought it suited Harry perfectly.

"I'm going to pay you back," Harry said firmly.

Draco shrugged. "If you must."

"I must." Harry nodded. "How about we start with the entrance hall to the kitchen?"

"Okay... what do you need me to do?"

"Erm... I need to count my steps from the front door, so if you could just lead me..."

"Of course." Draco gladly took up Harry's warm hand once more and slowly led him up the hall to the large bright kitchen on the left.

He could hear Harry counting steps under his breath beside him. The dark-haired Gryffindor had obviously done this before and he so desperately wanted to ask him about his life before Borgin and Burkes, but today was not the day, and Draco tried to reign in his curiosity.

Draco slowly took him on a tour of the entire flat; into the kitchen, the large lounge room, down the hall to the two bedrooms, and into the single bathroom. He let Harry touch all the furniture and decorations, mapping it in his mind.

Then they did it again. And again.

Draco finally collapsed onto the sofa in the lounge as Harry then made a solo trip through the flat.

He watched with palpable affection as Harry wandered through the room, counting under his breath, and reaching out for things he knew were close by.

Draco chewed his lip as he considered which clothing shop to get Harry's new wardrobe from. It was a challenge he was looking forward to - dressing famous Harry Potter.

He smiled to himself picturing Harry in all sorts of trendy casual outfits. His imagination took a turn as he pictured Harry in tighter clothes, or hardly any clothes at all...

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the lounge. This was probably not the time to proposition Harry for a shag session.

A thump followed by a loud curse had Draco jumping up and running into the bedroom.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the four poster bed clutching his foot in his hands, a grimace of pain on his face.

Draco stopped in the doorway. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Harry exhaled, dropping his injured foot. "Stubbed my toe on the bed."

Harry flopped back onto the bed, facing up towards the ceiling. "I'm exhausted..."

Draco's breath hitched, his gaze traveling to the exposed skin of Harry's well-formed chest as the black robe he was wearing fell open.

"Well, if you're alright... Uh... I think I'll get in your pants."

"What?" Harry sat up on his elbows with a frown.

"GET you some pants! You know, clothes... in general," Draco hastily corrected.

"Oh okay." Harry flopped back onto the mattress with a tired sigh. "I think I'll have a nap."

Draco's eyes widened as Harry began to remove his robe.

"See ya!" Draco bolted from the room and made for the front door.

He stepped outside the door, took a steadying breath, and immediately apparated to Diagon Alley.

After a few calming hours of shopping in both Diagon Alley, as well as muggle London, Draco returned to Harry's flat, arms loaded with packages.

He knocked at the door then entered. It was quiet inside as he tiptoed down the hall to Harry's bedroom.

Draco paused in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Harry huddled under the blankets, a peaceful expression on his sleeping face.

As quietly as he could, Draco went about organizing Harry's vast new wardrobe, hanging everything in colour-coded order and size - not that Harry would see the colours...

Draco paused, fingers absently stroking the soft cashmere jumper in his hands, as he sadly wondered how Harry would dress himself properly without being able to see.

"Draco...?"

The blond turned at the quiet voice. "Yeah it's me. I've got your clothes."

Harry smiled, eyes still a bit droopy with sleep. "Did you have fun?"

Draco smirked. "Of course."

Harry chuckled and sat up, the blankets falling down to uncover the smooth expanse of his chest.

Draco swallowed, thankful that Harry couldn't see him ogling his body. What was the matter with him?

"Did you buy any pajamas?" Harry asked, slipping out of the large bed and padding over to Draco in nothing but his old black shorts.

Draco took a step back as Harry tentatively reached out for the wardrobe, trying to find his bearings.

Harry grinned in triumph as his hand succesfully closed around the wooden door.

Draco smiled in response and quickly lifted the green silk pajamas from the rack and held them out, allowing the smooth material to brush against Harry's arm.

Harry raised his brows as he fingered the cool material. "What are you dressing me in Malfoy?" he asked in amusement.

"Dark green silk," Draco informed him matter-of-factly, leaving out the part about the shade perfectly matching his emerald eyes.

"Feels nice," Harry said softly, still fingering the silky top.

"Do you want to put them on?" Draco asked, hoping that he sounded nonchalant and not like some pervy Slytherin.

"I think I'd better have a shower first," Harry said, causing all sorts of lovely images to float through Draco's mind. "Erm... did you by any chance get me some under... garments?"

Draco snorted. "Sorry," he apologized upon seeing Harry's flushed cheeks. "Yes, I bought you some under garments. Hope you like leopard print and lace."

Harry snatched the silk pajamas from Draco's grasp. "As a matter of fact I do," he smirked, turning to leave the room.

Draco laughed and opened one of the shopping bags at his feet. He lifted out one pair of simple black shorts. He eyed them approvingly, knowing they would fit the Gryffindor quite snugly.

"Hey Harry..." he walked out the door and headed for the bathroom. "You forgot your undergarments," he called through the closed door.

He heard a snort of laughter from within before Harry answered, "just bring them in Malfoy."

Draco heard the water being turned on and waited a minute before entering, allowing enough time for Harry to get into the shower.

He pushed open the door and gulped. Harry was still standing beside the shower in his boxers, adjusting the water temperature.

Harry straightened up and turned towards the door. "Thanks," he said reaching out for the briefs in Draco's hand.

Draco handed them over, their fingers brushing. The fleeting touch sent a spark straight through him.

Harry seemed to feel it too as he paused unexpectantly.

Draco took a step closer.

"Do you need anything else?" Draco asked huskily.

Harry licked his lips and Draco saw something like desire flash through those green eyes.

That was all the sign he needed.

Draco closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry jumped in surprise then closed his eyes, a quiet moan escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Draco moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and stroking Harry's tongue with his own. There was a burning in his veins as the passion seemed to build instantaneously.

He broke off the kiss with a gasp and bent his head to kiss his way down Harry's long pale neck, eliciting a delicious moan from the brunette as Harry bent his head back, eyes still closed in pleasure.

Draco worked his way back up, tasting every delicious curve of pale skin, then pressed his hungry lips back to Harry's full soft mouth.

The shower continued to run unnoticed in the background, slowly filling the small room with steam.

Harry slid his hands up under Draco's shirt and ran them over the smooth skin of his back, his tongue all the while battling Draco's hungrily.

Draco slid his hands down under Harry's shorts and brought their groins suddenly up against each other.

The two boys groaned into the kiss at the wonderfully erotic sensation. They were both fully hard and straining at their clothes.

Draco moaned loudly and gave Harry's lower lip a gentle tug with his teeth when Harry thrust suddenly against him.

Draco pulled back and pushed Harry's shorts to the floor. The blond then dropped to his knees and took Harry in his mouth.

Harry nearly screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back in ecstasy and gripping the hard porcelain basin behind him to keep his knees from collapsing.

Draco licked and sucked and teased, the wonderfully musky smell of Harry filling his nostrils. The little moans and gasps coming from his companion making his own erection throb painfully in his pants.

Harry bit his lip as Draco began to use one hand to stroke him at the same time as his hot mouth continued to work wonders.

Draco reached down with his free hand to rub his neglected erection through the thick cloth of his trousers.

Harry's moaning was escalating and all too soon he was crying out and Draco felt the warm rush of liquid fill his mouth. Draco moaned, his mouth still full, as he came against his own hand.

Harry collapsed to the floor, panting. After a minute he stirred and lifted his head.

"Would you like me to return the favour?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"Uh...that's not necessary," Draco said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What? Why?" Harry frowned, looking hurt.

"Because you're too late," Draco smiled, feeling pleasantly sated. "It seems giving you a blow job is a pretty big turn-on for me."

"Oh..." Harry held in a laugh, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah yeah..." Draco stood and helped Harry to his feet. "Now how about that shower?"

"Will you be joining me Malfoy?" Harry asked coyly.

Harry's expression and tone of voice reminded Draco strongly of how he acted at Borgin and Burkes, and he suddenly worried that Harry had only reciprocated as some sort of form of gratitude for his help.

"That was okay, wasn't it? You wanted it, right?" Draco had to ask.

"Believe me I wanted it." Harry cocked his head to one side. "I've never felt so..."

"Horny?" Draco supplied.

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

"Me too actually," Draco admitted. "I wonder if it had something to do with the Grevillea?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. It did feel abnormally strong..."

Draco nodded thoughtfully.

Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Erm... that was the first time that someone has...done that for me."

It took a moment for Draco to understand what Harry was talking about.

"You've never had a blow job before?" he exclaimed incredulously.

Harry shook his head. "I... I was... Um, ready for that shower?"

Draco opened his mouth then promptly shut it at Harry's obvious subject change.

"Definitely."

Draco removed his clothes as Harry jumped into the hot shower.

The blond stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his skin warm and slick with water. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Harry's neck.

"Has anyone ever washed your hair for you?" Draco purred into his ear.

Harry shivered and shook his head.

Draco smirked. "Well it's about time they did."

Harry smiled and leaned back against Draco's strong chest, closing his eyes in contentment.


	11. Bedknobs and Broomsticks

Draco stirred and kept his eyes shut as he shifted in the wonderfully warm bed. As he turned on his side he felt an arm tighten across his chest. He cracked open one eye in confusion and looked down.

Harry was snuggled up alongside him in the big four poster bed, one arm tucked under the pillow and the other one firmly wrapped around Draco's torso.

Draco frowned, feeling a bit claustrophobic, but then he had to smile when Harry suddenly nuzzled into his shoulder with a contented sigh.

Harry's face looked completely at peace, the dark circles under his eyes definitely less prominent.

Draco stretched and gave a huge yawn before sitting up on his elbows to look at the time.

"Shit!" he swore, eyes widening at the bedside clock.

Harry finally stirred beside him and blearily opened his eyes. "What s'matter?"

Draco threw back the covers and leapt to his feet. "We're late, or you are I should say."

"What for?" Harry grumbled, pulling the blankets back over his exposed body.

Draco grabbed them and wrenched them off.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Harry, but you've got a date." Draco walked over to Harry's wardrobe and took out one of the ensembles he'd put together last night.

"What do you mean 'a date'?" Harry asked grumpily, sitting up and listening to Draco's movements.

Draco dumped the clothes onto the end of the bed. "I've hired a girl to show you around the town and take you to where your new job is. Come on, get dressed."

"You're not taking me?" Harry asked, voice thick with disappointment.

Draco took no notice as he threw some socks and underwear on top of Harry's pile of clothes, then began to dress himself in his clothes from yesterday.

"Sorry but I have things to do," Draco said absently. He finished dressing and shut the wardrobe doors with a click. "I'm a busy man Potter."

Harry looked taken aback by the informal use of his last name - especially after last night. "Okay..."

Draco finally turned towards him and sighed at the forlorn expression on his face.

"Sorry Harry, but I'll be back tonight. You'll have fun, I promise. Her name is Indiana and she's... er, very enthusiastic."

Harry frowned, feeling out the clothes on the bed and starting to get dressed. "Why does that sound bad?"

Draco smirked. "She's nice but you won't get a word in edgewise. She's a talker."

Harry forced a smile as he zipped up the beige cargo pants.

Draco sighed again and strode over to wrap his arms around the pouting Gryffindor.

"It's just a quick tour today, you're not actually working." He pulled back to look into Harry's face. "Don't you even want to know what the job is?"

Harry shrugged and took the long-sleeved green top from off of the bed and pulled it over his head.

Draco ran his eyes over Harry's outfit with approval, pleased with his handy-work. It wasn't an outfit he'd wear himself but it suited the dark-haired Gryffindor perfectly.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, seeming to read Draco's mind.

"Perfect," Draco answered instantly.

A genuine smile finally lit Harry's face.

"Come on." Draco took Harry by the hand to lead him out.

Harry pulled his hand out of the blond's grasp. "I'll lead the way Malfoy," he stated smugly.

Draco grinned and let Harry take the lead.

Harry made it to the kitchen without any problems. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be able to maneuver through the flat without worry.

"Do we have any food?" Harry asked, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hmm... sorry I forgot that one," Draco said thoughtfully, looking around the bare kitchen. "I'll have my house elves stock the cupboards while we're out."

Harry leaned against the bench top, facing towards Draco. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know you said that you didn't want to live with me, and I understand your reasons, but I'd just like an idea of how often you're going to be around." He paused, running one hand nervously through his sleep- tousled hair. "I just don't want to... to get used to you being around all the time and then have you not here. Last night was... amazing, and I really liked waking up with you..."

Harry broke off, cheeks flushing.

Draco's heart positively melted. He crossed over to him and gathered Harry into his arms. "I really liked waking up with you too. It's a first for me in fact." He took Harry's chin in one hand and softly kissed him. "And I'll see you every day Harry. I promise."

Harry swiveled around so that they were face to face. "And how often will you being staying the night?"

Draco smirked and brought his hands down to Harry's backside, pulling him up against his hips. "Oh quite I often I should think."

Harry laughed and leaned in for another delicious kiss. Draco returned the kiss achingly slowly, thoroughly tasting his partner's lips and mouth. Harry moaned softly, pressing his hips into Draco's body.

"Oh gods..." Draco gasped as Harry thrust against him again. He dropped one hand down to cup Harry's firm backside.

Harry moaned and attacked Draco's mouth, kissing him hungrily. Draco lifted him so that Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist, then turned them around, settling Harry on the bench top, legs still locked firmly around his hips.

They continued to kiss, tongues stroking, little gasps and moans of pleasure escaping. Hands were under shirts, stroking every piece of flesh they found.

"Oh fuck I'm going to come..." Draco panted breathlessly as Harry kissed his throat. "Want you. Now."

Harry moaned and he attacked the zip on Draco's dark grey trousers.

"Oh my god!"

Draco whipped around in surprise, withdrawing his wand in one smooth movement. Harry froze, heart in his throat.

"Indiana," Draco said, recognizing the young blond girl. He lowered his wand.

The teenage witch giggled, one hand covering her bright pink lips. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've been waiting downstairs for twenty minutes and I thought I'd come up to check on you." She stopped and giggled again. "If that's not the hottest thing I've ever seen..."

Draco snorted and casually re-zipped his trousers, his hard-on already fading.

Harry simply stared wide-eyed in Indiana's direction, thoroughly embarrassed.

Draco caught his expression and smiled. "Don't worry Harry, she only sounds twelve years old, she's actually eighteen." He straightened Harry's clothes. "We'll finish this later," he whispered into Harry's ear, giving the soft shell a little lick.

Harry shivered with a smile, hoping his pants weren't still tenting obviously in front.

"Harry Potter meet Indiana no last name," Draco introduced as Harry hopped down off the bench.

"I do too have a last name!" she spoke up indignantly. "You just never bothered to ask."

Draco shrugged. "Probably because I don't care."

Harry sent a dirty look in Draco's general direction. He stuck out his hand towards Indiana. "Nice to meet you."

The witch clicked over to him in her pink ballet flats. "And it is such an honour to meet you Harry Potter. Love your muggle clothes, I only wear muggle clothing myself. Why on earth would someone wear drab black robes when they can wear Dior and Manolos?"

"Uh..." Harry had no idea what she was talking about. "Yeah."

He heard a barely concealed cough of laughter from Draco.

"Well, I've gotta go kids," Draco smiled. "Have fun!"

"Er, Draco?" Harry called, sounding only slightly hysterical.

"Don't worry Harry," Draco grinned. "I'll see you back here for dinner."

Harry heard the front door close and he turned towards Indiana with a nervous smile.

She latched onto his arm, her perfume surrounding him. "Ready to go doll?" she twinkled at him.

Harry nodded and allowed her to steer him un-coordinatedly down the hall to the front door, gripping his arm a little too hard.

"I love your bracelet, it's gorgeous. You're a bit of a looker ya know? Of course I've seen photos of you, but that was when I was in school. You're even hotter in person, wish I had green eyes instead of boring brown. Do you dye your hair? Green eyes and black hair is such an amazing combination..."

Harry eventually stopped drawing breath to speak as it became obvious that the girl wasn't actually expecting an answer to her questions.

He was going to murder Draco.

"Now, blondie said that you count steps everywhere," Indiana said as she steered Harry into the lift and punched the lobby button. "Oops, were we supposed to count steps to the lift? Sorry, do you want to go back?"

"That's alright," Harry forced a smile and shook his head.

Indiana grinned and latched onto his arm again. "Okay, let's walk down to the centre of town."

Harry heard the lift doors open and was about to step out when he was roughly pulled back.

"Wait Harry, we have to count!" she said importantly. "ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR..."

Harry flushed, mortified, as the little witch took huge exaggerated steps and counted aloud - very loud - and dragged Harry stumbling after her.

They reached the entrance doors by 'ELEVEN' and stopped.

"Eleven," Indiana repeated. "Should I be writing this down for you?"

"Erm, I don't think that would actually help," Harry said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Indiana clapped a hand to her mouth and giggled. "I am such an idiot!"

Harry refrained from answering.

"Okay lets go!" she said, still giggling

Harry took a steadying breath as she grabbed his arm and man-handled him out the door.

She began to count at the top of her lungs again as soon as they hit the street.

Harry wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole when she told people passing by to look out because she was with a blind person.

Five blocks and fifteen minutes later Harry had had enough.

"Stop! Stop!" he cried, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't actually walk like this so counting is pointless! And please stop shouting the numbers! And stop telling people to look out for me because I'm blind!"

Harry paused breathlessly.

"There's no need to yell at me," Indiana replied hotly. "I'm only trying to help. You celebrities are all alike! Think of nothing but yourselves!"

Harry gaped. "I'm not being selfish! You're embarrassing me!"

Indiana folded her arms over her chest and leaned back. "Do you not want the press to find out that you're blind? Is that it?"

"The press?" Harry exploded. "I don't care about the press, I care that you're mortifying me in my new home town!"

"Fine," she said. "You can find your own way home then."

Harry's heart constricted in fear. "No please..."

"Alright," she relented after a pause. "I'll take you to work and then home."

"Thank you," Harry said stiffly, then he softened. "I'm sorry I yelled, I just don't like... attention."

Indiana immediately felt bad and gently took Harry's hand. "Sorry Harry, I can be a bit much for some people. Mr Malfoy said it'd be good for you."

Harry had to laugh at that. "I bet he did."

The two continued on their way up the centre of town, Indiana managing not to pull on him like a disobedient child.

"You know nobody's even paying any attention to you," she finally whispered in surprise.

"Good," Harry said, that fact putting him at ease.

"Okay," Indiana chirped brightly, sounding like her normal self again. "We're looking for number seventeen. Your job is just off the main street on Hemlock Avenue."

Harry nodded, memorizing that information. "I forgot to ask what I'd be doing," he suddenly realized nervously.

Indiana wrinkled her nose in thought. "I think it had something to do with...books or...brooms or maybe books about brooms."

Harry laughed and shook his head. He was beginning to see why Draco was so amused by this girl.

"Or maybe not," Indiana giggled.

Harry felt his companion slow her steps so he knew they must be getting close.

"Ah there's Hemlock," she said, turning them left onto the small side street. "Oh step!"

Harry halted and felt out the edge of the curb with his foot. "Thanks," he smiled gratefully.

"No problem."

Harry counted in his head how many steps it took for them to reach his building, now that they were walking at a normal pace.

"Here we are," Indiana announced cheerfully, stopping them. "Bedknobs and Broomsticks! I knew it was something to do with brooms."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A shop that specializes in racing brooms, you know, for quidditch and stuff."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What am I going to do here?"

"I dunno," Indiana shrugged. "Let's go in shall we?"

Harry nodded and allowed the witch to lead him through the front doors, a pleasant little bell tinkling above them as they entered.

"Ah Mr Potter!"

Harry turned his head at the jovial voice.

"Welcome! So glad to have you join our little family!"

Harry's smile faltered slightly as the man gave him the same greeting that Benton had all those months ago.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied.

"Hi I'm Indiana," the little blond piped up, extending one hand.

"Ah you must be the babysitter," the jolly voice boomed out.

Harry's heart dropped, his green eyes dimming. He hated when people acted as though he were deaf as well as blind.

"Harry Potter does not need a babysitter!" Indiana huffed indignantly.

"My apologies miss," the man said in amusement. "My name is Martyn and I am the shop manager."

"What's he going to do here?" Indiana asked, unappeased.

"Why work with the brooms of course!"

Harry's spirits lifted a little at that. The work should be interesting at least, maybe he could even test fly them...

"Would you like a tour Mr Potter?" Martyn asked too loudly.

Harry winced. "Sure I guess..."

"I'm just going to pop next door for an ice cream Harry," Indiana said next to him. "Sorry but quidditch bores me to death. I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

Harry nodded.

"Follow me Mr Potter!"

"You have to lead him," Indiana explained with a roll of her eyes. "He hasn't been here before you know."

Harry hid a smile as the young girl reprimanded the manager.

"Sorry Mr Potter, here ya go." Harry felt a large hand clasp around his upper arm and begin to pull him along.

Harry stumbled a little as he had no idea which way they were headed and the man was walking quickly. He tried to gauge which direction they were going as he followed along.

"Now you just have to come through this way every morning to the workshop," Martyn explained.

Harry heard him push open a door and he instinctively moved to the right to avoid smashing into the door jamb.

The smell of freshly cut wood hit his nostrils as soon as he entered the shop. Memories of quidditch and Hogwarts instantly assaulted him; the hours of dedication he'd put in for his house team, the exciting matches and friendly rivalry - and not so friendly rivalry with Slytherin - and his beloved Firebolt.

"Which type of broom do you make here?" he asked Martyn.

"We make the Super Nova," he replied with pride.

"The Super Nova?" Harry repeated with a frown. "Is it new?"

"Been around for a couple years now," Martyn said, coming to a stop. "The old Shooting Star company was bought out by a professional quidditch player and he started making this new and improved model. It's doing really well, outclasses the Nimbus for sure."

"Wow," Harry said, impressed. "How does it go against the Firebolt?"

Martyn chuckled. "Not quite up to those standards yet I'm afraid, but we'll get there."

Harry smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying talking about something so normal as quidditch again.

"I heard that _you_ had a Firebolt Mr Potter."

"I do," Harry admitted. "It's in Gringotts."

"You'll have to bring it by some time for me to have a look, steal their secrets."

Harry grinned. "Sure."

"Now, back to business," Martyn said abruptly. "This will be your bench Mr Potter-"

"It's just Harry," Harry hastily put in.

"Alright, this will be your work station Harry."

Harry stood in silence for a moment until he realized the manager was waiting for him to feel out the work bench. He reached out to the left and felt nothing.

"Other side," Martyn said, watching.

Harry's cheeks flamed as he instantly went back to hating the man. How was he supposed to know where everything was?

His hands connected with the rough wooden table, fingers trailing in the fine wood dust covering the surface.

"That's it Potter," Martyn nodded. "Just sit yourself down there every day."

"Er... and do what sir?" Harry asked.

"You'll be polishing the brass plaques."

"What brass plaques?"

"The plaques that are affixed to the brooms with Super Nova etched onto them."

"Oh... and what else?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"That's it my boy," Martyn replied, unaware of Harry's disappointment. "Can't have you around the heavy machinery now can we? It'd be too dangerous."

Harry swallowed and nodded numbly. He'd be bored in an hour.

"Is there something else you think you can do Harry?" Martyn asked.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. It was silly to expect them to allow him to fly the brooms if they didn't even think him capable of strapping twigs together.

He shook his head mutely.

"Well, your little girlfriend must be back by now." Martyn grasped his arm once more and led him back out to the front of the shop.

Harry barely even remembered saying goodbye as he strolled back up the street, deep in thought. Indiana was attached to his side, noisily slurping ice cream, which thankfully rendered her speechless.

Harry couldn't believe Draco thought he'd actually enjoy that job. Maybe that was the best he could do, not many people were probably willing to hire a blind employee. Harry remembered that only too well from his previous experiences.

He couldn't be angry with Draco, he'd done so much for him already. The Slytherin probably thought he'd be happy to just work with quidditch brooms.

"And I said you have got to be joking! Why would you even think that I would wear _orange_?"

Harry shook his head, suddenly realizing that Indiana was talking.

"Er yeah," Harry offered ineptly.

"I know right?" Indiana said. "You understand."

Harry smiled a little, slightly cheered by Indiana's cheerful energy.

They walked all the way back to the door of Harry's flat, Indiana chattering non-stop and Harry only half listening.

"Well, it's been a blast doll," she chirped. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for your first day of work."

Harry forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

Harry turned to open the door and realised that he had no key.

"Just put your hand to the knob, its set to recognise your personal signature," Indiana called over her shoulder as she walked back down the hall.

Harry touched his left hand to the knob and the lock immediately clicked. He turned the metal knob and swung open the door.

"Huh," Harry raised his brows. It was a brilliant invention as it meant no fiddling with keys that were impossible for him to differentiate between.

As soon as he closed the door behind him he could tell that the flat was empty. He wondered what time it was. Draco had used a clock in the bedroom this morning so Harry went in search of it to see if it was one where he could feel out the hands to tell the time.

Harry cautiously felt out the four poster bed and manoeuvred around it to the bedside table next to Draco's side.

Harry smiled a little as he thought of that side being 'Draco's side.' He found that he was suddenly missing his blond companion quite a bit. He absently scratched at the bracelet around his left wrist as the skin beneath prickled slightly.

As soon as Harry's fingertips brushed against the clock it suddenly spoke aloud. 'Four-thirty pm,' it stated clearly.

Harry grinned. He really did have the most thoughtful...boyfriend?

He pondered the title absently as he turned and walked off to the bathroom for a shower.


	12. Erasing the Past

*** Chapter Warnings *** - Erm...yeah, so this chapter is pretty much NC17 the whole way through. I will be adding this story to my collection at thehexfiles just in case anything happens and I'm booted from this site. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry rubbed a towel through his wet hair as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He draped the damp towel around his neck and opened the fridge.

His plan to cook dinner for Draco disintegrated before his eyes when he realized that the fridge was stocked full of food but he had no idea what the hell any of it was. No matter how convenient it was to have Draco's house elves do all the work, he really would have to start doing the grocery shopping himself.

He shut the fridge door with a sigh.

"Maybe I could get take-away?" he mused, then quickly discarded that idea too as he didn't know any of the local restaurants.

Harry wandered into the lounge and flopped onto the soft suede sofa. He wondered idly if there was a tv set in the room.

His attention was immediately drawn to his left wrist where his skin was still itching terribly under his new bracelet. He frowned and scratched at his skin, the area prickling uncomfortably.

"I hope I'm not allergic to it," Harry thought wryly, rubbing the raw skin.

To take his mind off of it he got up and walked over to the wooden cupboard opposite the sofa. He felt the mahogany wood carefully, looking for some sort of door or shelf for the telly.

"Ah ha!" He grinned in triumph when he found two small rings that swung open the cupboard doors.

He reached one hand out into the cavern and bumped into a flat screen tv.

"Yes!" Harry smiled. "Thank you Draco."

For a pure-blood wizard, Draco sure knew all the comforts of a muggle home. Harry felt around the base of the tv, wondering where the remote was.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his left wrist as it gave a particularly nasty sting. "What the hell?"

Harry rubbed his skin as the sting faded. He was just wondering whether there was any sort of healing balm in the bathroom when all of a sudden he felt Draco's presence.

"Hello?" Harry called out in confusion. "Draco?"

There was only silence but he could feel the Slytherin near.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his senses, but the feeling remained.

In the next instant Harry heard the front door unlock and the sound of footsteps up the hall.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm in here!"

Draco threw his winter cloak over one of the kitchen chairs and met Harry coming out of the lounge room.

"Harry," he greeted in what sounded like relief. He walked over, instantly drawing him into his arms. "I missed you."

Harry's heart fluttered at the heartfelt words. He felt his whole body relax, a tension he hadn't even realized was there melted away. Even his wrist ceased to hurt.

Draco drew back and looked into Harry's face anxiously. "Are you alright? I had this feeling like I needed to see you..."

Harry nodded. "I'm fine, except I think I may be allergic to my bracelet."

"What?" Draco drew back and picked up Harry's left wrist, examining the red skin there. "Have you been scratching at it?"

"Oh!" Harry gasped. "Put your hand on my wrist again."

Draco frowned and gently placed his hand back over-top of the metal bracelet. He glanced up at Harry's face expectantly. "What-"

Harry gasped and Draco looked down. He saw a very faint blue glow encompassing Harry's wrist. The red rash disappeared before his eyes leaving Harry's pale skin flawless once more.

"Wow... what just happened?" Harry asked, fingers tentatively feeling his wrist.

"I...I'm not sure," Draco replied, stunned.

"Do you have healing powers?"

"Not that I know of," Draco answered in confusion. "Certainly not before today."

"Well, thanks anyway," Harry smiled. "That's loads better."

Draco furrowed his brow. "How long has your wrist been bothering you for?"

Harry shrugged. "Only the past couple of hours."

Draco thought for a moment then realization hit. "They say people under the Grevillea Agreement begin to feel the physical effects of being separated for too long. Either it's stronger now because we're still new to it, or we can't ever spend more than eight hours apart."

Harry raised his brows. "Really? Did _you_ feel anything today?"

Draco frowned. "Not like you, but... I did have this anxious feeling, like I really needed to see you, to make sure you were okay."

"Wow... I'd hate to see what a full day would do," Harry said worriedly.

"I'll see what I can find on it," Draco answered. "It may lessen over time, but just to be safe I'll keep the separation periods as short as possible."

"Good idea," Harry nodded in agreement.

"Not that I mind," Draco added.

Harry smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly, before remembering something. "Oh and guess what? I'm psychic now too."

Draco laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I knew you were coming before you opened the door."

Draco arched one brow sceptically. "Really? How?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno, but I had this feeling like you were in the room with me, I even called out your name, then a minute later you walked in the door."

Draco looked spooked. "That's kind of creepy Harry."

Harry laughed causing Draco to smile, the adoration obvious in his grey eyes.

"I'm starving," Draco finally said. "What's there to eat?"

"Sorry, I wanted to make dinner but I didn't know what anything was," Harry apologized.

Draco took Harry's hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll have to work out a system though so that you don't starve," he said in amusement.

Harry glared and tried not to laugh. "That's not funny!"

"That _would_ be threatening if you weren't aiming your glare of death at my neck," Draco smirked.

Harry continued to glare but a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Draco laughed and pulled him over to the nearest kitchen cupboard. "Maybe we could separate items by location. This for instance could be the pasta cupboard. They're all in plastic packaging so you should be able to feel what sort of pasta it is through the wrapping."

Harry chewed his lip. "Would the cooking instructions be the same for all of them?"

"Hmm... probably not. What we need are some labels that somehow speak out loud..."

"Or Braille stickers."

Draco turned questioningly. "What's that?"

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the bench. "It's a muggle invention for blind people, some sort of writing that's raised so that you can read it with your fingers."

Draco looked suitably impressed. "That's brilliant! There's nothing like that in the wizarding world. You should've told me, I would have stocked the place with those stickers."

Harry smiled shyly. "I don't actually know how to read it."

"You can learn. You _should_ learn, it would be so invaluable."

"Yeah I know, I had a book on it but...I lost it."

Draco shut the cupboard after pulling a package of spaghetti out. "No matter, we'll get you some new ones. I'll pick them up in London tomorrow."

Harry smiled, feeling embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Hope you like spaghetti," Draco said, dumping the dry pasta into a pot of water and setting it on the cook-top to boil.

"Yum!" Harry licked his lips, his stomach rumbling in anticipation. He hadn't had any lunch.

Draco put the lid on top of the pot and turned towards Harry. "Now, I have some unfinished business with you Potter," he said seductively, voice dropping a couple of octaves.

Harry raised a brow. "And what would that be?" he asked innocently.

Draco smirked and slid his hands onto either side of Harry's waist. Harry nearly cried out in surprise as Draco suddenly hoisted him up onto the bench-top.

"This looks about right," Draco smirked, moving his body in between Harry's legs and sliding his arms around Harry's waist. "Now where were we?" he said quietly, breath ghosting across Harry's parted lips.

Harry smiled and leaned forwards, searching for Draco's lips. Draco closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry eagerly opened his mouth to the Slytherin and wrapped his arms around him, burying his hands in Draco's soft blond hair.

Draco moaned into the kiss as he felt that familiar passion and heat building between them. He pulled Harry closer into his body and Harry hooked one leg behind him to bring their groins into contact.

Draco broke off with a gasp and kissed his way down Harry's delicious throat, eliciting delightful sounds of pleasure from the brunette.

Harry tilted his head back, eyes closed, as Draco's torturous lips made their way back up his throat, his skin burning in their wake.

Draco claimed Harry's mouth with his own once more. Harry moaned, his fingers tightening reflexively in Draco's hair, as he thrust his hips forward, searching for that delicious pressure.

Draco stepped back and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling the Gryffindor off the bench and along behind him to the bedroom.

Harry swallowed, body humming with anticipation, his arousal already achingly hard.

Draco drew Harry into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"I want you so bad..." Draco breathed, looking at Harry in the pale evening light coming in through the window, those emerald eyes bright with arousal.

Harry licked his lips and reached for the hem of Draco's jumper. He pulled it over Draco's head and immediately ran his hands down over Draco's smooth chest.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry's palms stroked his skin, exploring his chest and stomach, fingers reaching the waistband of his trousers and dipping underneath.

Harry seemed to hesitate here so Draco reached out and slowly slid Harry's top up and off, drinking in the sight of Harry's naked torso.

"Gods you don't know how gorgeous you are..." Draco murmured, gazing longingly at all that perfect pale skin.

Harry smiled, looking embarrassed. He reached out and unzipped Draco's trousers, then pushed them to the floor. Draco stepped out of them and repeated the gesture so that they were both standing there in matching black briefs.

Draco could still sense some hesitance in his partner, so he pulled Harry to him and softly kissed those full tempting lips.

Harry relaxed and snaked his arms around Draco's back, revelling in the feel of their naked chests coming together, skin on skin, tongues beginning to stroke fervently.

Harry moaned as Draco's hand slipped under his shorts and firmly cupped his backside, pushing their erections together, sliding against eachother through the thin material.

Harry felt like he was on the brink, his entire body was on fire, he wanted to drown himself in Draco's mouth and in his soft skin and his scent...

Draco slipped another hand into Harry's shorts and pushed them right down, his eyes watching eagerly as Harry's erection came into view, hard and needy. He nearly moaned at the sight.

He quickly removed his own shorts and pulled Harry over to the bed.

"Come here," he said, sitting on top of the blankets and scooting back to make room.

Harry gladly acquiesced, crawling over the mattress towards him.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry down on top of him once he was close, Harry nearly crying out at the sudden tug on his hand, then he moaned aloud as his body landed on top of Draco's naked form, settling between his legs.

The wanton moan went straight to Draco's groin and he pulled Harry's face down for a passionate kiss.

Harry closed his eyes and hungrily devoured Draco's mouth. He then slipped his hands under Draco's shoulders and rolled them over until Draco was on top, never breaking the kiss.

Draco moaned and thrust down into him, causing Harry to cry out as sparks of pleasure shot through his groin.

Draco barely held on as Harry's cry seemed to multiply the throbbing in his cock.

"Fuck..." he panted."I need you in me - now."

"What?" Harry broke off from sucking just above the pulse point on Draco's neck.

"Need. You. In. Me. Now," Draco enunciated clearly, leaning down to swirl his tongue around Harry's nipple.

Harry groaned, his eyes falling shut as he arched into Draco's oh-so-talented tongue."But..." he gasped, "don't you...aren't you...?"

Draco answered between licks. "I like both positions, but right now..." He stopped and moved up to nuzzle Harry's neck, inhaling his unique scent. "I really want you to top."

Harry gasped when Draco suddenly gave his earlobe a gentle tug with his teeth. He couldn't seem to think clearly, drowning in a haze of desire.

"But I've never... er..."

Draco stopped and leaned on one elbow, looking into Harry's pinkened face."Harry Potter, are you a top virgin?"

Harry bit his lip and turned away.

Draco smiled and cupped Harry's chin in his hand, turning his face back towards him. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, Harry, you'll like it. I promise."

"It's not that," Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "It's just... I don't want to hurt you."

Draco was about to laugh when Harry's words sunk in. "Harry, being on the bottom doesn't mean it always hurts," he said carefully. "Hasn't anyone ever shown you the proper way to make love?"

Harry shook his head, cheeks flushed in humiliation.

Draco frowned as he stroked one finger tenderly down Harry's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes, releasing a shuddery breath. "I was a virgin when I went to work for Benton."

Draco's lips parted in surprise and his heart contracted painfully. "Harry..."

"Please don't make a big deal about it," Harry begged, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Draco's hair. "Just... just please let me bottom."

Draco leaned down and kissed him, closing his eyes and encouraging Harry to open his mouth to him.

Harry's eyes fell shut as he returned the kiss, his body relaxing, his hand getting lost in the silvery blond strands, his waning erection beginning to take an interest again.

Draco pinned Harry's wrists over his head and thrust down into him, rubbing their arousals together.

Harry moaned and arched into him, loving the sensation of having his arms pinned as Draco continued with the overwhelming friction.

Draco broke the kiss to sit up, keeping Harry's wrists in place. "There's a bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. I want you to get it out and stroke yourself with it until I get back," he instructed, incredibly turned on by the image in his mind.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Our dinner is boiling over," Draco grinned, listening to the water hiss in the other room. "I'll be right back."

Draco jumped off the bed and dashed to the kitchen.

Harry crawled over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, feeling around in it for the bottle of lube. His fingers brushed against it and he grabbed it out.

Harry leaned back on the pillows and popped open the cap. He sniffed at the contents and raised his brow at the vanilla aroma; it smelt like sugary vanilla cake.

Harry poured some into his hand, where it instantly warmed to his skin. He grasped his neglected erection and began to tentatively stroke up and down.

"Oh fuck..." Harry closed his eyes and dropped back against the mattress, the lube warm and wet under his hand.

Draco froze in the doorway, watching Harry stroke himself with hungry eyes. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. His cock twitched its approval, desperately seeking release.

Draco moved towards the bed, not wanting Harry to stop. He took himself in hand as he watched, stroking lightly.

Harry moaned, arching into his hand, his other hand buried in the silken sheets.

Draco quickly took his own hand off of himself and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and trying not to come.

Once he had control of himself again he opened his eyes and kneeled on the bed, putting his hand over Harry's, stilling the other boy's movements.

Harry opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Don't finish without me," Draco smirked, moving Harry's hand away.

Harry smiled and sat up on his elbows.

Draco crawled up the bed to lay alongside him, grabbing the bottle of lube on his way. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount into Harry's open palm.

Draco capped the bottle and set it aside. "Now, I want you to coat your fingers in that and then touch me."

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded mutely. Draco lay down on his back, arms behind his head, as he watched Harry slowly move down to sit in between his legs.

Harry trailed one hand down the blond's chest to his inner thigh, then brought his other hand to Draco's erection, slowly spreading the lube up and down his hard shaft.

Draco's breathing sped up as he watched with rapt attention, not daring to blink, as Harry's gentle touch encompassed him, sliding up and down...

Harry explored every inch of Draco with his fingers, memorizing every curve and dip and ridge... mapping his body to memory.

Draco moaned, closing his eyes as Harry's touch drove him crazy, his hands fisting in the royal blue silk sheets.

"Now push one finger inside," Draco instructed breathlessly.

Harry stilled his movements. "But..."

"It's okay, Harry, I want you to."

Harry bit his lip, torn between the desire to follow Draco's instructions and concern for causing him pain.

"Please..." Draco pleaded quietly.

That did it for Harry. He thoroughly coated his fingers in the vanilla lube and tentatively stroked one finger around Draco's entrance before slowly plunging his digit inside.

Draco's breath hitched and he arched into Harry's hand with a moan.

Harry's eyes widened at the Slytherin's sounds of pleasure and he became bolder, swirling his finger in deeper and curling it upwards.

Draco moaned, back arching, eyes shut tight, as Harry brushed lightly against his prostate.

Harry swallowed, his own erection throbbing almost painfully.

"Now add another two fingers," Draco commanded firmly.

Harry didn't question him, he added one slick finger then another.

Draco moaned as Harry curled his fingers upwards again. "Fuck..." he panted.

Harry began to stroke himself with his free hand at Draco's moans of pleasure.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Harry's heart beat rapidly as he coated himself with the lube and positioned himself at Draco's entrance. He knew he wanted to go through with it, the very thought of it was turning him on more than anything he'd ever felt before.

Harry issued great control, sliding himself very slowly into the waiting blond. Centimetre by centimetre he pushed inside, a warm tightness enveloping him as he went. His brow began to perspire at the carefully controlled concentration and he moaned at the intense sensation.

Draco threw back his head, eyes clamping shut as Harry entered him fully. His body then began to relax around his partner, jolts of pleasure shooting through him.

Harry gasped once he was fully sheathed inside. "A-are y-you alright?" he stuttered weakly,

Draco smirked through a haze of arousal. "Yes, now fuck me Potter."

Harry moaned under his breath at Draco's words. He put his hands on either side of Draco's body and leaned forward, slowly thrusting his hips forwards.

Both boys moaned simultaneously at the sensation.

Draco forced his eyes open and stared up at Harry; the finely muscled chest and arms, taut with tension, the dark tousled hair and pale perfect skin. His eyes travelled downwards to Harry's hips as they thrust into him, quickly picking up pace.

Draco threw his head back, closing his eyes once more, as he took himself in hand and stroked in time with Harry's quick hard thrusts.

Harry moaned, eyes clamped shut as he felt as though he were going to explode, the wonderful pressure building in his groin...

Draco cried out in ecstasy as he came in his hand, arching up to meet Harry's thrusts as his warm seed spurted out over his chest.

Harry's eyes opened wide as Draco's cry tore the orgasm from his body. He continued to thrust, emptying himself into Draco's willing body.

He thrust shallowly one last time then froze as the sensation slowly faded. He then carefully pulled himself out before collapsing on the bed next to the exhausted blond.

"Fuck..." he panted breathlessly.

"Yeah..." Draco concurred, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

After a few minutes, Draco grabbed some tissues from off the bedside table and cleaned up the mess on his stomach. He tossed the sticky tissues aside and turned to Harry.

"So...did you like it?" he asked as Harry lay on his back, eyes closed.

Harry smiled, keeping his eyes shut. "What do _you_ think?"

Draco laughed and flopped back onto his back. "I knew you would," he said smugly.

Harry snorted.

Draco reached out and tentatively entwined their hands together.

Harry's expression softened at Draco's touch. He felt sleepy and content – and happy.

"Thanks," he finally said before covering a big yawn, sleep creeping in on him.

"For the orgasm?" Draco grinned, facing up towards the ceiling.

"No, for showing me how it's supposed to be."

Draco turned his head on the pillow, looking at Harry's peacefully content expression.

"You're welcome," he finally replied softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry smiled and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep under Draco's watchful gaze.


	13. Breaking News

Draco woke early the next morning and turned to look at Harry.

The sleeping Gryffindor was on his side facing towards him, a troubled expression on his face.

Draco reached out to smooth a lock of dark hair off of his forehead, exposing the pale lightning bolt scar, then gently trailed his finger down the side of his cheek.

Harry's furrowed brows instantly smoothed and a small sigh escaped his lips.

Draco smiled for moment then quietly crept out of bed. He slipped into his clothes and glanced at Harry before walking out to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door silently behind him.

He set about making coffee and dumping the soggy remains of their dinner from the night before into the bin. He took out his wand to prepare the coffee, and swore to himself that he was only going to use magic for cooking from now on as the muggle way completely baffled him- plus it appeared to be an awful lot of work.

Draco sat at the table with his coffee once it was ready, elbows resting on the table-top and hands clasped around the warm porcelain mug.

He absently blew on the hot liquid as he gazed out the window, lost in thought.

Last night had been hot, no doubt about it. Harry was so innocent and gorgeous and eager to please - but, something just wasn't sitting well with him in the light of day.

He shifted in his seat as the thought that something had been lacking floated through his head.

Draco set his coffee down and sat back in the dark mahogany chair, grey eyes gazing into the stormy clouds outside.

If he were truly being honest with himself, last night with Harry had almost felt the same as any other night that he'd ever spent with another man.

"Draco?"

He turned and saw Harry standing in the entrance to the kitchen, head cocked to one side as he listened.

"Over here," Draco replied, pulling out the chair next to him. "Would you like some coffee?"

Harry shuffled over and felt out the chair before collapsing into it. He dropped his head onto his arms with a groan. "Ugh... why are you up so early?"

Draco levitated another cup of coffee over and placed it in front of Harry.

"Drink this," he instructed, pushing the cup against Harry's arm.

Harry lifted his head and blearily took the mug, slurping a bit of the dark liquid. He made a face.

Draco chuckled. "Bit strong is it?"

Harry gave a lopsided smile and pulled his drink closer. "Yes, but I need it."

Draco cleared his throat and took another sip of his cooling coffee. "I forgot to ask, how did yesterday go?"

Harry snorted into his mug. "Oh swimmingly, Indiana is such a quiet little mouse. Barely spoke two words the whole time."

Draco laughed. "Sorry, but I thought-"

"She'd be good for me," Harry finished. "Yeah I heard."

"And did you go into the broom shop?"

Harry nodded and forced down another sip of coffee.

"And? How was it?"

"It was fine," Harry shrugged. "Er, it was nice talking about quidditch again," he added as an afterthought.

Draco smiled. "I'm glad, I was a little worried that you'd find the job a bit boring."

Harry tried not to show how he was truly feeling. "No, it's fine. Thanks for getting it for me."

"No problem." Draco finished his coffee and lazily flicked his wand at the empty cup. It cleaned itself and disappeared back into the correct cupboard. "Ready for a full day today?"

Harry nearly winced. "Yeah, can't wait."

Draco frowned, noticing that Harry's wand was still sitting on the table from the other day.

"Didn't you take your wand with you yesterday?"

Harry shook his head, swallowing the last of his horrid drink.

"Harry, it's really not safe for you to leave the house without it."

Harry shrugged and pushed his empty cup away. "No one recognized me."

Draco picked up the velvet box. "Doesn't matter, you might get into trouble."

Harry stood suddenly and took his cup to the sink. "I don't really use magic anymore."

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, back turned towards him as he rinsed out his cup. "How am I supposed to use magic when I can't see? I couldn't curse anyone or transfigure anything, or even see if I'd done a spell correctly."

"You could accio anything you needed without having to get up and look for it."

Harry turned towards him, arms folded over his chest. "I'd have to know it was there first."

"But if you were ever in trouble you'd be a lot better off with a wand, without it you can't even signal the Knight Bus. Don't you feel vulnerable?" Draco pressed.

"Believe me, losing your sight makes you feel a lot more vulnerable than anything else ever could," Harry said with a slight edge to his voice.

Draco opened the box in his hand and took out Harry's wand. "Please take it with you today."

Harry sighed and held out his hand, face turned away from the blonde.

Draco stood and placed the Phoenix feather and holly wand into Harry's upturned palm. Harry curled his fingers around it for a moment then quickly pocketed it.

"I'd better get ready for work," Harry muttered.

Draco watched him go, Harry obviously growing more confident with his surroundings as he didn't even put his hand out to run along the wall.

Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration, wondering how they could've gone from having the most amazing sex to such stilted cold conversation. They were supposed to be growing closer not further apart.

Draco sighed and grabbed his cloak from off of the kitchen chair.

"I'll see you later Harry!" he called down the hall.

Draco knew he probably should've walked Harry into town himself today so that they could talk, but he needed to see Severus.

Draco flooed into the potion master's private rooms and collapsed wearily onto the familiar leather couch.

Snape was sitting behind the large desk across the room and glanced up at Draco's unexpected entrance.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Draco?" he asked, eyes narrowing at his godson's gloomy expression.

"This... Agreement is a little more complicated than I anticipated," he finally mumbled, staring at the flagstone floor.

"Damnit Draco!" Snape exclaimed sharply, slamming his quill down on the ink blotter and fixing him with a withering glare. "Did I not warn you that this was a foolish plan?"

Draco stared back sullenly. "It's not a foolish plan, it's just not... easy."

Snape took a deep breath and pushed back his chair. He crossed over to the fire and stared into it. "Tell me."

Draco sighed, continuing to stare unblinkingly at the floor. "Instead of our relationship progressing it seems to be going backwards," he explained. "This morning I felt as though I were speaking to a complete stranger."

Snape turned towards him. "You _are_ complete strangers Draco. This Agreement doesn't make you fall in love, you still have to do that the old fashioned way."

"But I thought after having sex-"

"After what?" Severus interrupted sharply. "Please tell me that you did not sleep with Potter."

"Why?" Draco asked, confused.

Snape sighed and turned back towards the crackling fire. "Because you are rushing things that can not be rushed. Did you ever stop to think for a moment that perhaps Potter would not wish to have sexual relations just yet, considering the fact that he has just worked for a year as a prostitute?"

Draco felt momentarily alarmed then frowned. "But... he wanted it too," he insisted.

"Of course he did Draco," Severus explained as though to a dim-witted child. "The Grevillea multiplies your desire when you are together. That aside, Harry is also a Gryffindor, meaning he will do anything to please everyone. Working at Borgin and Burkes for the last twelve months, heaven knows what his mental state is in. I would assume, from a psychiatric point of view, that he believes himself unworthy of being anything other than a whore. By you sleeping with him so quickly, you may have just cemented those beliefs."

Draco felt sick. Is that really what Harry thought?

"Did Potter ever initiate the physical contact?" Severus asked, glancing at him.

Draco thought back on it carefully. "No," he finally answered quietly, dread filling his gut like ice.

Snape nodded and swept back to his desk, picking up his quill and continuing to scratch out some notes on a scroll of parchment.

Draco swallowed. "What do I do?"

Snape continued to write as he answered. "Perhaps try keeping your pants on for once Draco."

The blonde merely glared.

"I would suggest that you sleep in separate rooms - or even homes - and begin by dating," he said the word with a slight curl of distaste to his lip. "Get to know each other slowly. The Grevillea is a very strong bond, but the initial feelings need to be there first, so while you may feel a strong connection to Potter, you will still need to build a relationship."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. He'd been a bit of an idiot really, thinking he and Harry would suddenly be inseparable soul mates. He had felt as though they were past the getting to know you stage because of the Agreement, but the truth was they really didn't know each other at all.

Draco stood and wandered over to Snape's wide black desk, perching on the edge and watching the older man write.

"Severus," he started seriously. "I was wondering if perhaps you could help me with a potion for Harry."

Snape laid down his quill and looked up. "To reverse the curse?" he asked knowingly.

Draco nodded. "I thought perhaps we could experiment with mandrake juice."

Snape sat back in his chair. "It would have been beneficial to know which curse it was... but I suppose working with mandrake juice is a start."

"So you'll help?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "But Draco... are you prepared for if we are unsuccessful? A lifetime of caring for a blind partner?"

Draco's gaze was intense as he replied. "Yes."

Severus held his gaze for a moment then returned to his work. "I'll meet you in the lab once I have finished here, I have a few spare hours before my first class."

Draco smiled and hopped down off of the desk. He walked off towards Snape's private lab, tossing his cloak on the couch on his way past and rolling up his sleeves.

Draco stopped by muggle London to pick up some books on Braille for Harry. He skimmed through them in the shop, trying to work out the funny little white dots; they were slightly raised and smooth to the touch. He closed his eyes and tried to differentiate between 'P' and 'Q'.

Draco frowned and opened his eyes. It was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. He hoped Harry wasn't easily frustrated.

He paid for the books and, once he was safely out of sight, apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

It had been a long day, but hopefully a successful one. He'd spent the majority of the day in Severus' lab, researching and plotting different potion combinations. The only thing that frustrated him was working with mandrakes, as they took so long to mature.

He planned to return to the school library tomorrow to see if he could find anything on Harry's particular curse. The Restricted Section would hopefully point him in the right direction. He also had plans to delve a little deeper into the particulars of the Grevillea Agreement. He wanted to fully understand the complicated bond, and share the information with Harry.

He pushed open the door to the flat and saw Harry slumped over the kitchen table, chin resting on his folded arms.

"You alright Harry?" Draco questioned as he dumped the books on the bench and removed his cloak.

Harry lifted his head with an accusing glare. "You're late."

"Late?" Draco frowned, bewildered.

Harry held out his wrist and Draco felt guilt wash over him as he saw the reddened skin.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't realize I'd been gone so long."

Draco quickly walked over to him and kneeled beside Harry's chair. He gently took Harry's sore wrist and placed one hand lightly over the metal bracelet.

Harry sighed in relief, his eyes falling shut for a moment.

"I'm so sorry," Draco repeated quietly, watching the blue healing glow surround the bracelet and then slowly fade.

Harry took back his hand as soon as he was healed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Severus' words returned to him and Draco searched Harry's face intently, looking for some hidden emotion.

Harry's face was an impenetrable wall, even those expressive green eyes were closed off and dull...

It was the same expression that Harry had had after Draco's first visit to Borgin and Burkes; when Harry had been on his knees and Draco had just used him to get off.

Draco inwardly cursed himself and moved away to sit in one of the other chairs.

"Harry..." Draco began haltingly. "We need to talk."

Harry's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise.

"Oh! No, nothing like that," Draco hastily back-tracked. "I just want to talk."

"Okay..." Harry replied slowly.

Draco clasped his hands together on the table, trying not to twist them nervously as he began. "Firstly, I want to apologize for last night. It was heartless of me to push you into having sex with me when I'm still virtually a complete stranger."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and sat back uncomfortably. "You didn't push me Draco. And don't worry about it, I'm used to having sex with complete strangers."

Draco felt as though he'd been slapped. Severus had been right.

"Harry," he said sadly. "I don't want you to think of me that way. I don't want to be one of many."

"Isn't that what I am to you?" Harry replied, bitterness lacing his words. "One of many?"

Draco was momentarily stunned, wondering where Harry's anger was coming from. "Why would you think that?" he asked slowly.

Harry bit his lip and turned away. "Just something I heard."

Anger flared in Draco's eyes. "Well that's rubbish."

"Is it?" Harry asked, unconvinced. "You don't have a list of lovers in every city?"

Draco would have laughed aloud, if the topic hadn't been so serious. "No I do not."

"What about a list of brothels in every city?" Harry countered sharply, turning back towards him.

"Harry." Draco sighed, trying to pick his words carefully. "Yes I visited Borgin and Burkes a few times, when I was at my loneliest and most depressed. I've never had a steady boyfriend and sometimes I just really needed..."

"A fuck?" Harry supplied coldly.

"No," Draco said firmly. "I needed to feel wanted."

Harry snorted sarcastically. "But you're gorgeous and rich... who wouldn't want you?"

"Do you really think that I would want to be with someone who only wanted me for my looks or for how much money I had in the bank?" Draco replied heatedly. "Would you be satisfied with someone who only wanted you for your fame?"

"No..." Harry admitted.

"And how do you know if I'm gorgeous or not?" Draco added lightly. "I might be hideous."

Harry smiled a little at that. "You certainly weren't hideous in school. I can't imagine you've changed _that_ much."

Draco smiled and sat back. "Why Harry, did you have a little crush on me at Hogwarts?"

"No not really." Harry's smile widened. "I thought you were hot - until you opened your mouth."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I was a bit of a git wasn't I?"

Harry laughed, the tension in the room broken.

"Look, things have been...strange between us lately. I think we need to start again," Draco said. "Take it slow. Date."

"Date?" Harry repeated in amusement.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, date. Go out to dinner and to the movies. I'll sleep in the other room so that we're not separated, but no more bed sharing."

"Oh..." Harry said in disappointment. "I kind of liked that part," he said sheepishly.

"I know, but sleeping in someone else's bed every night is something people do after a long bout of dating."

Harry sighed. "You're right."

"And, not to bring up a sensitive subject again," Draco said hesitantly, "but no sex until you're absolutely ready. You don't know how sorry I am about last night..."

"It's okay, really," Harry said softly. "It's not like you raped me or anything. I wanted it, at the time."

"And now you regret?" Draco guessed.

Draco watched Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat and quickly cast about for something else to say.

"How was work today?"

Harry looked grateful for the subject change. "It was great."

Draco couldn't help noticing that while his tone was bright, Harry's shoulders slumped a little at his question.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

Harry leaned his head in one hand and idly traced patterns on the table top with his finger.

"Nothing happened," Harry said, then added conversationally, "someone from the Prophet took my picture in the street today."

"Shit," Draco swore under his breath. "What are they doing snooping about Godric's Hollow?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "Indy saw him. Expect a big spread in the paper tomorrow on the return of Harry Potter."

"Indy?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

Harry smiled and turned towards him. "Yeah, she's not so bad. Once you lay down some ground rules."

Draco chuckled. He stood up and grabbed the books he'd bought from London.

"I got you some Braille books," he said, setting them on the table in front of Harry. "Why don't you have a flip through them while I start dinner?"

"You remembered," Harry exclaimed quietly, touching the smooth hard covers of the books. "Are you sure you don't want some help with the cooking?"

"Nah, my wand does all the work anyway," Draco smirked.

Harry grinned and took the new pile of books to the lounge to study.

Draco retrieved the ingredients from out of the fridge and flicked his wand at them. The vegetables began to chop themselves and the roast chicken floated into the oven, the oven instantly heating to the required temperature.

Draco smiled in satisfaction. He wandered back out to check on Harry.

Harry was sitting on the floor, one of the books laid open in front of him.

"I tried to read it myself," Draco said as he sat down on the lounge. "I was hopeless."

Harry raised his head with a smile. "It's alright once you're used to it," he said. "I learnt the alphabet a few years ago, but it did take me a few weeks to get to know the subtle differences."

Harry returned to his book, fingers slowly tracing the horizontal line of white dots.

"I've forgotten some of the letters," he said, pausing on one particular patch of dots to go back over it. "But it's slowly coming back to me."

Draco leaned forwards, watching him carefully. "How do you know what you're reading? I mean, the bits that you've forgotten."

"There's a voice that will read it as you go over it," Harry replied, concentrating as he answered. "But I have it turned off. I know this particular page is the alphabet from before. I'm assuming E comes after D, so I just fill in the blanks myself."

Draco smiled. Harry actually looked relaxed and enthusiastic, like the Harry Potter he remembered from school.

"So, you use all your fingers?" Draco asked curiously, watching Harry's steady hands travel across the page. "Not just one finger?"

Harry smiled. "Yep, my right hand reads while the left hand finds the next line and keeps you on track. It's hard using two hands but apparently it's the fastest way to read once you get the hang of it."

"I can't believe you ever gave it up," Draco said. "It's such an ingenious system."

"I didn't mean to give it up," Harry said, fingers pausing. "I just got distracted by... other things."

"Such as?" Draco asked curiously.

"A boy."

Draco raised his brows in surprise. "Really? What happened?"

Harry's voice hardened as he answered. "Turns out he wasn't really interested in me, just my money."

"Your... money?"

Harry nodded, moving his fingers across the page once more without really reading. "I had a bit of money left to me from my parents and Sirius, in a vault at Gringotts. He convinced me that we should move to another country, for a change of scenery, where no one would recognize me."

Draco could guess what happened next. "So he said to take all your money with you and then ran off with it?"

Harry nodded, head bowed. "I took most of the gold out and left it with him while I went to buy our train tickets."

Draco closed his eyes, disbelief and anger coursing through him.

"He left me with nothing," Harry said, voice catching. "It wasn't long after that I met Benton's little stooge, whose job it was to round up new employees..."

Draco opened his grey eyes. "And he found you when you'd just lost all your money and what you thought was a close relationship?"

Harry nodded, sitting back and removing his hands from the book. "He was just a friend really, but always hinted at more. He was so kind and gentle, I thought once we got away that we could be more than just friends... I don't even know what he looks like..."

Draco slipped off the lounge and kneeled on the floor next to Harry.

"I suppose I was a bit naive," Harry said sadly. "But after everything that happened, losing all my friends... I just really wanted it to be real. I ignored everything else."

Draco swallowed, eyes full of sorrow as he watched Harry, suddenly looking so small and vulnerable.

"At least I know you're not after me for my money," Harry tried to smile, his green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"C'mere." Draco reached out and pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry buried his face against Draco's chest and let out a shuddery breath of release. "Sorry I'm such a wuss, but I've never told anyone about him before."

One of the tears that had been threatening to fall finally leaked out and trailed down his cheek.

Draco just held him close, resting his cheek on top of Harry's dark hair. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

Harry's hands clenched in Draco's thick black jumper in response. "You'd better not," he replied fervently.

They remained there in the fading light of day, not noticing that their bracelets were glowing a deep red.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned and turned over in bed, trying his hardest to pretend he couldn't hear Draco's insistent calls. The blonde really was a dreadful early bird.

Draco burst into his room and made himself comfortable on the edge of Harry's large bed.

"What?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

Draco grinned and flapped the Daily Prophet open, making as much noise as possible. He cleared his throat importantly.

"Yesterday, at precisely four-fifteen pm, heralded the return to our world of none other than Harry James Potter. Mr Potter was spotted walking arm-in-arm with a pretty young witch down the High Street of Godric's Hollow. The two looked very cosy indeed, with the blonde witch whispering in Mr Potter's ear causing our young hero to laugh."

Draco snorted through his nose and continued.

"We are pleased to inform our loyal readers that Harry Potter looked happy and healthy, and we only hope that he will one day soon grant us an interview to relate his story of the Dark Lord's demise and his subsequent years in hiding. This reporter is positive that it will make for a thrilling tale indeed."

Draco laughed and lowered the paper to look over at said subject.

Harry was sitting up, a look of disbelief on his face. Harry's eyes sparkled dangerously then crinkled as the Gryffindor burst into peals of laughter.

Draco grinned then couldn't help himself, erupting into laughter along with his companion.

"Something you want to tell me about you and Indiana Harry?" Draco asked in between bursts of laughter.

Harry collapsed back onto his pillows, laughing and holding his aching stomach.

"Is that the front page?" Harry asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Afraid not," Draco replied in mock seriousness, glancing at the article. "You've been relegated to page nine. There's a nice photo though. You really do look like a couple."

Harry grinned and shook his head. "And not a word about being blind."

Draco smiled. He had been relieved about that as well, he hadn't planned on reading Harry the article if it was going to hurt him. Luckily he had scanned it first in the kitchen and had only been amused to no end by it.

Harry smiled, eyes still twinkling merrily.

Draco felt that familiar rush of affection. "Come on Potter," he said, ruffling Harry's dark hair. "Come get some breakfast before work."

Draco left him to get ready, shutting the door behind him.

Harry pouted for a moment, not wanting to go to work in the least. Yesterday, his first full day, had been brain-numbingly dull. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

He dressed quickly and wandered into the kitchen, a deliciously sweet aroma in the air.

"Mmm... what's that?" Harry asked, licking his lips as he took a seat at the table.

Draco smiled as he placed the large plate down in front of him.

"French toast," he said, drizzling some maple syrup over the top. He placed the fork next to the plate and Harry immediately snapped it up, intent on sampling his meal.

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes in bliss. "Mmm... Draco this is bloody fantastic!"

Draco grinned and sat down to his own breakfast.

The two ate in companionable silence, Harry shovelling large amounts of food into his mouth at once and chewing blissfully. Once he was finished, Harry walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and finish getting ready.

It wasn't long until a knock at the door announced the arrival of Indiana.

Harry reluctantly grabbed his cloak and clasped it around his shoulders.

Draco came up to him in the hallway and pressed Harry's forgotten wand into his hand.

Harry smiled sheepishly and pocketed it. "Thanks for breakfast," he said.

"No problem."

The blonde really wanted to kiss Harry then. He shifted his weight forward slightly, leaning towards him, but then remembered himself and took a step back.

Harry chewed his lip in the silence, wishing he could see Draco. He felt as though it was the perfect moment for a goodbye kiss but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Well, have a good day," Draco finally said lamely.

Harry swallowed his disappointment. "Goodbye!" he said, injecting his voice with false cheerfulness.

Harry turned to leave, Indiana was probably having a fit out there waiting for him.

"Harry!" Draco blurted before he could stop himself. "Do you mind if... could I...?"

Harry turned with a smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

Draco lightly grasped Harry's arm and pulled him into his body. He looked down into Harry's expectant face; those full waiting lips and emerald bright eyes.

Harry tipped his head back a little, waiting. Draco took that as a sign that it was okay and lowered his head to softly press his lips to Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes and returned the gentle pressure.

Draco slowly pulled back then gave Harry's too tempting mouth one last quick kiss before releasing him.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled a little dazedly.

Draco returned the smile and squeezed his hand. "See you tonight."

"You'd better not be making out again in there!"

Both boys burst into laughter at Indiana's shrill cry from the other side of the door.

"Bye," Harry said before turning and opening the door.

Draco watched him leave, already looking forward to their 'date' that night. They had agreed to dinner somewhere muggle and then maybe a nice walk somewhere.

He threw his winter cloak around his shoulders, made sure he had his wand, then disaparated to Malfoy Manor so that he could floo to Severus' private rooms again.

Draco rubbed his sore neck and stood up. He had been pouring over potion books all morning, trying to improve upon the mixture that he and Sev were in the midst of creating. He knew the other man was more interested in creating a new potion than in helping Harry, but Draco didn't care so long as he had the experienced man's input.

He decided to take a break and made for Hogwart's extensive library. He strolled the old familiar halls, gazing fondly at the portraits and shining suits of armour. The flickering candelabras warmed the look of the grey stone walls and floors. Students wandered by every so often, making their way to class and staring at Draco as he walked past. The eyes of the female students lingering on him in appreciation, hoping he was some hot new professor.

Draco smiled charmingly, causing a few of them to blush.

He pushed through the heavy wooden doors to the library and headed straight for the Restricted Section. Ancient madam Pince watched him from behind the front desk. Draco threw her a cheery wave, happy that he no longer required a special pass to look through the 'adult' books.

Draco slowly went through the stacks, pulling out a few books here and there, until he had a rather substantial pile on the nearby table.

He settled down in one of the wooden chairs and flipped open 'Forbidden Curses.' The large tomb contained a glossary of Dark Arts curses and their all too descriptive natures.

He was about to flip to the section on 'eyes' when something on the inside cover of the book caught his attention. There was a small list of people who had taken out this particular book, and the last name on the list was one Hermione Granger.

Draco's eyes shifted to the date and he started in surprise. The date listed was only three months ago.

Draco sat back in his chair with a frown. Was she still looking to help Harry?

The blonde then checked all the other relevant books in his pile, and sure enough, Hermione's name was written in all of them.

Draco made a mental note to find out where she was living and question her. If Hermione really was on the case then there was no point for him to start from the beginning, she would already be light-years ahead of him.

He levitated all the books back to the shelves and decided to head back to the potions lab. Severus' last class would be finishing soon and he wanted to get his opinion on a few changes he'd made to their recipe.

Harry stood and stretched his arms over his head. His neck and back were aching from sitting stooped over a desk all day long. He threw down his polishing rag with a little more force than was necessary and collected his cloak from the coat rack.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry turned with a frown, faintly recognizing the male voice.

"It is you," the voice continued happily. "Don't you recognize your old quidditch captain Potter?"

Harry's heart raced - it was Oliver Wood.

"You alright?" Oliver asked in concern stepping towards him.

"Yeah," Harry finally unglued his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hi."

"Wow, you've really grown up," said Oliver. "You're quite the handsome young man now."

Harry gave a wobbly smile. "Thanks, er... I'm sure you look great as well."

Oliver stepped closer and perched himself on the edge of Harry's dusty work bench.

"Yeah I heard you lost your sight. Fucking war..."

Harry smiled with relief, he hadn't been looking forward to telling Oliver about his lack of vision. "Are you here buying a broom?" Harry asked interestedly. "I heard you were playing professionally now."

Oliver chuckled lightly. "No Harry, I _own_ the shop."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise, then grinned. "Sorry, I had no idea."

Oliver laughed again. "I was the one who recommended you for the job."

Harry's smile faltered. "Er, yeah... about that," he began nervously.

"What's wrong?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I hate the job," he expelled honestly. "I'm so bored. Sorry."

Oliver frowned. "What do they have you doing exactly? Malfoy came to me asking if I could get you a job, and I just told Martyn to employ you, I didn't actually specify a role."

"Polishing," Harry said listlessly.

"Polishing? Polishing brooms?"

Harry nodded, embarrassed.

"You're too good for that Harry," Oliver said, sounding slightly angry. "What else can I offer you? What would you like to be doing?"

Harry bit his lip, dying to say it, the words on the tip of his tongue.

"Test fly brooms," Harry mumbled, head down, cheeks flaming.

Oliver's expression instantly brightened. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? That would be amazing. I try to get out here myself to do it but I have such a hectic travel schedule..."

Harry raised his head hopefully. "Really? You think I can do it?"

"Of course," Oliver said simply. "I would be forever grateful. You can use our stadium whenever it's free."

Harry grinned and didn't think he'd ever stop.

Oliver chuckled. "I guess it's settled then. I'll just send you an owl next time I need some of the new prototypes tested."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling as though he were floating on air already. "I'd better get my Firebolt out of storage for a bit of practice. It's been awhile."

"You need a lift home?" Oliver asked as they headed towards the doors.

Harry shook his head. "No it's alright, I have a friend meeting me. In fact, I'm late. She's going to be pissed."

The two boys made their way out of the workshop and to the front doors, the 'closed' sign already facing outwards.

"I don't see anyone yet Harry, you want me to wait with you?" Oliver offered.

Harry frowned, Indy was never late. "Nah, it's alright. She won't be long."

He didn't want Oliver to think he was completely helpless when he'd just hired him for a job that most people would think him incapable of doing.

"You sure?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry smiled and casually leaned back against the building.

"Alright, see you soon then Harry!"

Harry smiled and gave a friendly wave of goodbye as he listened to Oliver's footsteps crunch away from him in the snow.

Harry waited until he couldn't hear the other boy anymore then pushed off of the building. He stood there, silently turning his head from side to side, listening for Indiana's footsteps.

Truth was, he was growing concerned. He tried to force down the panic and remain calm. He stayed perfectly still, trying not to let his anxiety overwhelm him.

After what felt like an hour Harry finally heard Indiana's voice coming from down the end of the side street.

Harry sighed in relief. He started walking towards her.

"Harry stop!"

Harry came to a sudden halt as Indiana's scream ripped through the air.

Harry immediately reached for his wand but he was too slow.

A pair of very strong arms grabbed him from behind, wrapping around him and keeping his arms pinned to his sides.

Harry cried out and struggled vainly in the vice-like grip.

A hand instantly clamped over his mouth and nose.

Harry froze. He knew that smell...

"Hello my sweet," Thatcher breathed into his ear. "Miss me?"


	14. Waiting in the Darkness

* Sorry having laptop melt-down problems. This chapter was twice as long but my computer ate the second half. Will re-write and post later... sigh...

* * *

Draco exited the potions lab, preparing to leave. He turned to Snape as he reached the leather couch.

"Have you seen Hermione Granger hanging around Hogwarts lately?"

If Snape seemed surprised by the question he didn't show it. "No I have not."

Draco frowned. "Hmm... her name was in quite a few of the curse books in the library, dating back to only a few months ago."

Snape raised a brow. "Perhaps we are not the only ones looking to help Potter."

"That's what I thought as- ow!" Draco clapped a hand over his wrist, face grimacing in pain.

"Draco?" Severus frowned in concern and moved closer to the boy.

Draco brought one hand to his stomach as he hunched over, looking as though he were going to be sick.

Severus noticed that the Grevillea bracelet had turned a deep shade of green.

"It's Harry," Draco managed to gasp, opening his eyes and looking to Snape. "Something's wrong."

The tall potions professor nodded in understanding and quickly lit a fire in the hearth. He snatched down the jar of floo powder and turned to Draco.

"Do you feel up to traveling?"

Draco nodded and straightened. "It's eased a bit now," he said breathlessly.

Severus noted the fear in those wide grey eyes. "Here," was all he said as he held out the jar.

Draco grabbed a handful of the soft powder and entered the fire.

"I'll follow shortly," Severus said.

Draco nodded and threw down the powder with an explosion of flames. "Godric's Hollow!"

Draco disappeared and closed his eyes as the swirling all around him intensified the nausea he was already feeling.

He stumbled out at the other end into one of the large deserted rooms at the old Hooting Owl pub in the centre of Godric's Hollow.

He swiftly moved aside, swallowing his motion sickness as he waited for Snape.

The fire rose and swirled as Severus suddenly appeared in their depths and gracefully stepped out.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing Draco's rather green complexion.

Draco nodded determinedly. "Let's go."

He left the empty room and walked as quickly as he could to the entrance doors. He pushed them open so hard that they banged on the brick walls outside.

He stepped out into the cold blustery day and looked around.

Nothing seemed amiss in the small town; the inhabitants merely going about their business, some laughing and talking as they made their way through the streets.

Severus stepped out behind him. "Would he be at home now?"

Draco glanced up at the clock behind them on the tavern's tall spire. "Yes, but only just. We should check the broom shop first."

The two wizards walked up the footpath, wands held at the ready under the thick folds of their cloaks.

They rounded the corner onto Hemlock Avenue and headed for the broom shop located halfway down the quiet alleyway.

Severus suddenly grasped the blond's elbow pointedly.

Draco turned away from the shop's darkened windows and followed the older man's gaze.

There was a small heap of black robes beside one of the large commercial bins.

"Harry..." Draco breathed, his heart racing.

He fairly flew down the road and dropped to his knees beside the body. He knew it wasn't Harry even before he lifted the corner of the robes.

Indiana's wide brown eyes stared back at him.

"Miss Grayson," Snape said, recognizing his ex-student as he came up behind Draco. "Is she dead?"

Draco shook his head. "No, just immobilized. Finite incantatem!"

Indiana's stiffened body relaxed and she immediately burst into tears.

Draco sighed impatiently, trying to bear in mind that the young witch hadn't had the exposure to dark magic that he'd had growing up.

"Indiana," he tried speaking over her sobbing. "I need you to calm down and tell me where Harry is."

Her sobbing merely intensified as she curled into the foetal position.

Draco looked to Snape for help, feeling desperate.

Snape leant down, picked Indiana up and set her down with her back up against the alley wall.

"P-professor Snape!" she choked in horror, looking up at the tall imposing man staring down at her.

The shock of it seemed to startle her out of her crying.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked her firmly.

Her face looked as though she were about to crumble again so Severus gave her a small shake.

"I will not ask again Miss Grayson."

This seemed to snap her out of her hysterics. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

"They... they took him," she said, sounding small.

"Who?" Draco demanded sharply.

She shook her blond head. "I didn't recognize them. The guy who grabbed Harry seemed to know him. He was really big with ginger hair and-"

"Fuck!"

Snape and Indiana looked up as Draco swore. Snape released his hold on the girl and she rubbed her arms where he had been gripping her.

"It's that prick Thatcher from the Inn," Draco explained furiously. "We have to find him."

"I'm so sorry," Indiana whimpered, tears spilling over once more. "He was my responsibility and I couldn't..."

Draco tried to swallow down some of his panic. "It's alright, just tell us what happened," he said, turning to her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "There were two of them, the red-haired guy and one other nasty looking fellow. I think they followed me up the main street, but they didn't approach until I was here in the alley."

She choked on her words for a moment then forced herself to continue.

"They asked if I was Harry's girlfriend, the one from the newspaper. I just laughed and said yes it was me but that we were just friends. They turned funny then and started asking me what I thought of his body and if I wanted to..." She paused and shook her head. "Anyway, I turned to go into the shop but one of them grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth."

Indiana sobbed and closed her eyes, remembering.

"They dragged me down the alley behind the bin and pushed me up against the wall. They held a wand to my throat and demanded to know where Harry was. I didn't want to tell them, but then they said they were going to use cruciatus on me!"

She turned wide watery eyes to Draco. "I was so scared and I just wanted to get away...so I told them. I'm sorry!"

Draco closed his eyes bracingly. "Then what?"

"They started asking me some more questions but then Harry finally came outside looking for me. He must have heard me talking to them because he turned and started walking towards us. I called to him, told him to stop... but it was too late. He didn't hear the big fellow come up behind him..."

Indiana dissolved into quiet sobs again.

"So they petrified you and apparated away with Harry?" Draco asked, eyes still closed, a pained expression on his face.

She nodded and wiped at her red eyes.

"You may go home now Miss Grayson," Snape instructed, glancing at the busy main street. "You should be safe. You are not what they're after."

She nodded and glanced at Draco before hurriedly scurrying out of the alley.

"Where do we start?" Draco asked, opening his eyes and looking to Severus, his hand tightening around his wand.

Severus eyed Draco's furious expression calmly. "Let us return to Potter's flat and discuss it there," he suggested smoothly.

Draco gave a curt nod and placed a hand on Snape's cloak sleeve before apparating the two of them to Harry's flat.

"How could I be so stupid!" Draco exclaimed angrily as he stormed into the lounge. "How could I let Harry go out when his fucking picture was in the bloody newspaper broadcasting to the whole world where he was?"

Snape glanced around the small flat, looking for anything amiss. He finally turned to his godson. "Draco, Voldemort has been dead for quite some time now, you do not have the same natural reaction to possible threats as before."

Draco ran a hand through his silvery blond hair, trying not to picture what could be happening to Harry right at that moment.

"I believe we have more pressing issues at the moment than regret," Snape spoke quietly.

Draco exhaled and turned towards him. "You're right. So... how do we find him? Is there a way to track him through the bracelet?"

Snape frowned. "Possibly, but it would take a bit of research..."

"Shit!"

Snape sighed at Draco's sudden outburst. "Mr Malfoy, this sort of erratic behaviour is not help-"

"The bracelet," Draco tried to explain in a rush. "If we're apart for too long Harry feels pain, actual physical pain."

Snape's lips thinned. "How long?"

"It seems to set in after about eight hours."

"And how long has it been?"

Draco glanced at the clock. "Seven."

Snape opened his mouth then closed it again, reconsidering. He began to pace the room. "Foolish boys..." he muttered under his breath, expression stormy.

Draco knew what the potions professor was thinking but it was too late for those sorts of thoughts. What was done was done, now they just needed to find Harry.

"Do you think he would take Harry to his home?" Draco asked, trying to work out where to begin their search.

Snape continued to pace the floor. "Doubtful, unless he lives somewhere quite secluded."

Draco remembered something. "He's married. He was wearing a wedding ring at the inn. I don't think he'd take Harry to his home then."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "That will make our search exceedingly difficult. We do not even know if they're still in the same country."

Draco turned to the window, his heart aching as he caught sight of Harry's Braille books on the coffee table.

"Indiana said that there were two of them," he said. "Thatcher and some other fellow. I don't suppose it would be Benton?"

Snape frowned thoughtfully then shook his head. "I do not think he would be involved in a kidnapping, especially taking someone as high profile as Potter. He has nothing to gain from it. He may have some idea of where this Thatcher lives though."

Draco nodded. "Alright, it's a start."

ooooooooo

Harry woke with a start. The events of the last hour came rushing back; Indy's scream and Thatcher grabbing him from behind, the putrid smell of him and that gravelly voice whispering in his ear...

A feeling of absolute vulnerability washed over him as he lay there, reminding him of when Voldemort had first stolen his sight. He tried to move his arms but they were tied tightly to the hard bed beneath his back. He also suddenly realized in horror that he was naked.

He tried not to think about what may have happened to him in his unconscious state.

He shifted his body slightly, trying to feel for any injuries. He felt his blood boil as the thought dawned on him that Thatcher probably hadn't touched him yet because he hadn't been awake to feel the pain. The man never could get off unless there was some element of torture involved.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapid breathing; panicking wouldn't do him any good. He tried to focus instead on sounds and smells; trying to get a sense of where he was. As his pulse began to slow, returning to a more normal rate, he could just make out the sound of traffic somewhere outside the room.

"Okay," he spoke aloud to himself reassuringly. "I'm somewhere in the muggle world. Sounds like a city, possibly London."

Just as he was trying to identify the strange musty smell hanging about the room, there was the sound of a door opening.

Harry kept his eyes clamped shut and maintained his even breathing, even though his heart was thudding painfully fast.

Heavy footsteps made their way towards him and he only just resisted the urge to not twist away from the approaching figure.

"I know you're awake Harry Potter."

Harry thought quickly, trying to place the voice. It wasn't Thatcher, but the man did sound faintly familiar.

"We can play this game if you wish Potter."

Harry didn't like the calm cool way in which he spoke. It reminded him strongly of Lucius Malfoy or even Voldemort himself.

He refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to expose his greatest weakness.

A cold finger stroked down his left cheek and he couldn't stop the slight wince from flickering across his face.

He could hear the resulting smile that his reaction had caused. "Ah Mr Potter... surely you can withstand more than that without reacting? Shall we find out?"

Harry couldn't help swallowing, his previously even breathing speeding up at the smooth words of promised pain.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed, his eyes opening wide, staring unseeing at the ceiling above, his body contorted awkwardly in the strong restraints as he tried to escape the fiery pain.

Harry collapsed back against the surface of the bed as the spell was suddenly lifted. Sweat beaded on his brow as he panted helplessly, the pain still rippling through his body as it slowly faded.

"You are deliciously innocent and so beautiful..." the voice murmured almost lovingly."I can see why my brother is so enamoured with you. You scream beautifully."

Harry felt his stomach twist in revulsion. What the hell did these two sick brothers want with him?

He thought of Draco then for the first time. Hoping the blond was already looking for him. His heart ached at the thought of the Slytherin, they were supposed to be having their first official date tonight...

Harry hissed as his bracelet gave a nasty twinge. He fisted his left hand, his wrist prickling painfully.

There was the sudden sound of indrawn breath. "What have we here Potter? I thought my stupid brother was mistaken, but... apparently not."

Harry felt fingers brushing his Grevillea bracelet, exploring it tentatively.

"Who is your partner Potter? Surely Malfoy's son would not... or perhaps he would. My foolish brother seemed to think that Draco Malfoy had a hand in removing you from Benton's Inn. Would that assumption be correct Mr Potter?"

"Like I would tell you," Harry retorted with more bravado than he actually felt. "I don't even know who you are."

"My apologies Mr Potter," the voice answered condescendingly. "My name is Lachlan Tarrant."

Harry frowned. The name wasn't familiar.

"My brother's name is just an alias Mr Potter," Lachlan continued, misinterupting Harry's silence. "He did not feel comfortable in being associated with me with the war not being long past."

"Why is that?" Harry couldn't help asking. He tried to keep the man talking, anything to save him from another bout of Cruciatus.

"You wouldn't remember I suppose, you were a bit distracted when last we met, but I was in the Dark Lord's inner circle," he explained with pride.

Harry forced a smile. "Fat lot of good that did you since he's dead, and now because of him you have to remain in hiding for the rest of your life."

Harry felt a whoosh of air as Lachlan suddenly leaned over him.

"Watch your tongue boy," he spoke dangerously. "I know it was you who killed him. Your precious Order members may have been able to keep that particular piece of information quiet to keep you protected from any remaining followers, but I was there Potter, I know what you did."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean you were there? I was alone with Voldemort."

"For a little while, yes, but I believe I may have been the first to see those captivating green eyes when they could not see me in return," this was whispered directly into his ear, the chilling voice causing shivers to run up Harry's spine.

"Why didn't you just kill me then?" Harry demanded angrily, trying to pull away. He hated that this foul man had seen him at his weakest moment.

Lachlan pulled back, chuckling softly. "You are a brave boy aren't you? My brother spoke of you as quite a malleable surrendering thing..."

Harry fisted his hands and jerked away angrily, trying to ignore the painful twinging in his wrist.

Lachlan laughed some more. "Malfoy must have his hands full with you Mr Potter. He is a lucky man though..."

The man let his sentence hang, reminding Harry that he was lying there in the nude. His cheeks flushed hotly as he squirmed under the obvious scrutiny.

He listened to the soft rustle of fabric as Lachlan leaned back over him. Harry jumped, startled, as those cold fingers touched his bracelet once more.

"Quite a dangerous piece of jewellery Potter," he murmured. "One only has to remove it and your life would be ended..."

Harry quickly thought back to what Draco had told him about the Agreement.

"It's too bad then that only I am able to do that," he replied evenly.

"Ever heard of the Imperius curse my dear boy?" Lachlan asked sweetly.

Harry couldn't remember if Draco had mentioned that particular scenario or not so he remained silent.

Fingers traced a line up his arm and then down his chest. Harry tensed as Lachlan's hand neared his groin.

The cruel man laughed softly. "Do not worry yourself Mr Potter, I do not have the same 'inclinations' as my brother. However lovely you look, I am not interested in your body."

Harry was starting to feel frustrated, he had no idea what this man wanted from him. He didn't want him sexually nor did it seem did he want him dead.

"Why have you brought me here?" he demanded sharply, trying to twist his lower body away from the foreign hand resting on his hip.

Lachlan turned and walked back towards the door. "I have plans for you yet Potter," he answered mildly. "In the mean time I'll let my brother have his fun."

Harry's heart clenched in fear.

"Good day Mr Potter."

With that the door opened and closed with a soft click and Harry was left in silence.


	15. As One

Sorry it's so short but here is the second half of the last chapter...

* * *

Draco flooed to Hogwarts, allowing Snape to interrogate Benton on his own as he was not legally allowed to enter the Inn premises.

He quickly rushed to Severus' bookshelves and grabbed the books that the potions professor had mentioned. He decided to make a quick trip to the library before leaving to search for a book he'd seen there during his last visit, one that was an in-depth study of the Grevillea Agreement. Hopefully it made some mention of tracking the bracelet.

He dashed to the back shelves in the large school library and came to an abrupt halt upon seeing Hermione Granger hunched over a large black tome.

The intelligent witch glanced up at the noise and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just doing some research," she answered in surprise. "That is allowed isn't it?"

Draco mentally shook himself, remembering that he didn't have time for pleasant little reunions. He ignored Hermione's response and went to the shelf opposite her. He scanned the books, looking for the small gold coloured one he knew was hidden amongst the others.

"Have you found the cure yet?" Draco couldn't help asking, fingers trailing over the book bindings searchingly.

"For what?" Hermione replied, frowning.

Draco found the Grevillea book and slid it from the dusty shelf. "For Potter's blindness," he said, turning around and fixing her with a level stare.

Hermione's frown deepened. "How did you know about that?"

"It's a long story, and unfortunately I don't have the time to go into it today," Draco answered coolly. "As much as I would like to find out just why in the hell you abandoned your friend at such a time."

Hermione rose out of her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "We didn't abandon him, he pushed us away."

"And you let him!" Draco countered angrily. "If you only knew what that did to him..."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Like I said, I don't have the time to go into it now," Draco said, shifting the book to under his arm, "but if you _have_ found anything that will help him I want you to tell me. Now."

Hermione sighed resignedly. "No, nothing," she admitted, her gaze dropping to the floor. "There are similar curses and potions, but nothing that fits exactly." She looked up again. "I'd just about given up until I saw his picture in the paper. We didn't even know where he was anymore..."

Draco didn't know how much he wanted to tell the witch. Yes he wanted her to feel guilty, but he didn't think Harry would want her to know all the sordid details of his life at the Inn.

"I have to go," he finally said aloud, meeting her troubled gaze.

"Why are you here? What do you have to do with Harry?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Draco paused, then simply said, "I'm taking care of him. Trying to clean up the mess you left behind."

With that, the tall blond turned on his heel and started towards the large wooden doors.

"You didn't see him then!" Hermione called after him. "You weren't there. He didn't want to be around us anymore. He was depressed and volatile and unpredictable!"

Draco spun around furiously. "Of course he was you stupid cow, he'd just lost his most vital sense at the hands of Voldemort. He was trapped in the Dark Lord's hideout without being able to see! You'd be fucked up after that too."

Draco ignored the tear slowly making its way down her cheek and turned back around. He waited for the nosy little witch to stop him but he made it all the way back to Severus' rooms without interruption.

He grabbed his stack of books and shrunk them down to fit in his pocket before flooing back to Godric's Hollow.

He had barely stepped foot into the abandoned pub when another bout of reflected pain hit him. He gasped aloud and stumbled to his knees, clamping his eyes shut against the onslaught of nausea and dizziness.

"Harry..." he gasped between clenched teeth, fear clutching at his heart.

_**ooooooo**_

Harry screamed as another bout of Cruciatus struck his sore body, his hands clawed at the air as he twisted in his bindings, trying to escape the pain.

Lachlan stood over him, wand trained on his spasming body.

Harry collapsed to the bed as the curse was finally lifted, sweat dripping off of his prickling skin and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Aftershocks of pain coursed through his body.

"Very nice Mr Potter," Lachlan smiled. "These photos will make the front page I think."

Harry kept his eyes shut as he continued to breathe heavily. He felt dizzy and disoriented. Lachlan's words were muted and far away, as though he were under water.

A single tear squeezed out the corner of his eye and slipped down his skin into his hair. His wrist was burning beneath his bracelet, the pain intensifying as the after effects of Cruciatus slowly faded.

"Come now Potter, you can withstand more than a few Unforgivables can't you?" Lachlan sneered. "You've survived Avada Kedavra as well as Caecus, surely Cruciatus should be a walk in the park?"

Harry frowned, trying to focus on what was being said.

"I haven't quite decided on what I'm going to do with you yet," Lachlan continued, striding up to the head of the bed. "Blackmail the wizarding world or simply show them your dead body..."

Harry swallowed, trying to moisten his parched throat. "What... do you want? Why are you doing this?" he croaked, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his wrist.

"I am indebted to continue where the Dark Lord left off," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"You want to be the next Voldemort?" Harry laughed hollowly, his sore throat making the sound harsh and dry.

"Insolent boy," Lachlan hissed. "Vulnero!"

Harry's head snapped to the side as the curse hit his left cheek, slicing his skin open. Harry felt the warm trickle of blood as it flowed from the fresh wound.

"I think I'll let my brother in to have some fun whilst I send these photographs off to the Daily Prophet..."

Harry held back his tears until the door slammed shut behind Lachlan. A strangled sob forced its way out past his lips and echoed in the empty room. His body was sore, his muscles still spasming slightly from the last round of Cruciatus, his wrist burned and he couldn't even reach over to touch it as it itched and blistered.

He knew he could survive pain, he'd always fought past it before, but the thought of that foul excuse of a man touching him and raping him again was more than he could bear...

The door swung open on silent hinges then closed again.

Harry whimpered and struggled uselessly as the sour smell of Thatcher reached his nostrils and the heavy footsteps made their way across the wooden floorboards towards him.

Harry's chest tightened as pure panic and desperation filled his body...

_**oooooooooo**_

Draco stumbled into Harry's flat and dropped into the nearest chair. With a trembling hand he re-enlarged the texts and placed them on the table.

He closed his eyes and tried to swallow the bile that was currently trying to force its way out. His head ached and his stomach twisted violently.

After another ten minutes the feeling had retreated; the nausea just simmering under the surface and the migraine easing to a dull ache.

He opened his eyes and snatched one of the books off the pile.

After only a few seconds of skimming the yellowed pages, he slammed the book shut in frustration. He couldn't concentrate, he felt as though he should be doing something. He could feel Harry's pain and it was making him feel restless and frustrated and useless...

He hadn't realised how much he had come to care for Harry until that moment. The thought of losing him was so panic-inducing that he felt physically sick.

Thankfully Snape walked through the door at that moment and swept into the lounge, eyes flicking to the abandoned stack of books.

"What did you find out?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"Nothing of use," Severus replied. "He only knew Thatcher's name and that he had been visiting the Inn for a number of years. Miss Grayson made mention of another wizard whom I suspect to be behind the kidnapping, I do not believe this Thatcher character to have the intelligence to carry it off."

Draco nodded in agreement, roughly running one hand through his tangled blond hair.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked in concern. "You look unwell."

"I'm fine," Draco dismissed impatiently. "So we look for a tracking spell then? Perhaps we can use my bracelet as it contains Harry's blood."

Severus nodded and selected one of the books from the stack, deciding to ignore his godson's peaky condition for now.

Draco took a steadying breath and reached for the golden Grevillea book.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he felt another wave of reflected pain coming on.

The blond sank to his knees, bringing one hand up to clutch at his aching head.

Snape quickly put down the book and knelt beside his godson, one hand coming to rest on the trembling back.

"I'll fetch you a pain potion," he said, making to rise again. He wasn't positive that the potion would work against the Grevillea connection or not but the boy clearly needed something.

Draco gasped and suddenly clenched his hands over his eyes.

"Draco? Draco!" Severus called out to him as Draco suddenly slumped to the floor.

_**ooooooooo**_

Harry listened to Thatcher cross the floor, his heart pounding and his eyes clamped shut against what he knew was coming.

A large hand suddenly grabbed him around his bare ankle. The sudden contact caused him to cry out in fear and his eyes automatically snapped open.

Harry choked back a threatening scream when a dark cobwebbed ceiling slowly came into focus.

He blinked and the world seemed to come to a crashing halt.

He could see.


	16. New Beginnings

All sound immediately ceased except for a strange rushing in Harry's ears. He stared up at the wooden ceiling, green orbs seeking out the grain of the wood, the broken strands of spider webbing floating in the air, the dust particles dancing in the tiny beams of sunlight.

He turned his head to the right and his eyes watered at the brightness of the sunlight glaring around the edges of the curtain. It hurt his eyes to look at it but he couldn't seem to turn away.

"Pretty boy..."

Suddenly everything came flooding back; the sounds and smells - and Thatcher.

Harry looked upon the man for the first time. He looked different from what he had been expecting, he knew the man was going to be very large and burly, but his face was small with a bulbous nose and too close together watery blue eyes. The ginger hair was thin and flat, lying limp across a pink scalp. He looked young and old all at once, the expression on his face was slightly vacant, confirming the obvious lack of intelligence.

Overall, Harry found him to be a lot less threatening than when he was blind.

Harry fisted his hands and glared at the approaching man, bright green eyes tracking his every movement.

Thatcher paused, watching him in confusion. The boy's eyes were more focused than he'd ever seen them.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Harry said, voice low and dangerous.

Thatcher continued to approach the head of the bed and paused again as Harry's eyes followed him closely.

It suddenly crossed Harry's mind that it might be a good idea to keep his new-found vision a secret.

Harry unfocused his eyes slightly and adjusted his gaze to looking just past Thatcher's shoulder.

Thatcher saw the change in relief and leaned over Harry's chest. He slid his left hand up Harry's bare chest to his pale throat and squeezed lightly.

Harry choked at the pressure around his neck and pretended to lay limp, all the while searching Thatcher's body for a weapon or keys or...

Harry nearly grinned when his eyes lighted on a dark wand poking out from the other man's back pocket.

He tried to think quickly as Thatcher loosened the grip around his throat and stroked a finger alongside the gash in his cheek.

"What has my brother done to you?" Thatcher said in quiet disapproval. "He wasn't to touch you. You're mine..."

Harry bit his lip and quickly said, "I am yours. Your brother said he was going to come back and fuck me into the mattress. He wants me for himself."

Harry saw the flash of outrage on Thatcher's face out of the corner of his eye.

"He doesn't want you that way," Thatcher argued with a shake of his head. "He said I could have you..."

"He said he was going to take me away from here, to some place where it's just the two of us," Harry continued, keeping his eyes focused behind the other man. "He wants me for himself, to play with. He really likes hurting me, that's why he cut my face."

Thatcher frowned, the wheels turning in his thick head.

Harry pushed on. "He said he was going to take me away from you, that you weren't in on the plan. He was going to leave you behind."

Harry knew he'd won when the outrage returned. He just hoped Thatcher wouldn't take his anger out on him.

"I won't let him," the man whispered to himself. "You're mine."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm yours. He's not here, now's your chance to take me away from him while he's gone."

Harry winced, knowing any intelligent wizard would've seen right through this ploy, but Thatcher was easily manipulated when it concerned something the neanderthal wanted.

Thatcher paused, eyes darting to the ties binding Harry's wrists to the bed.

Harry held his breath, waiting.

Thatcher nodded once to himself, seeming to come to a decision.

"I'll keep you with me until brother needs you again," he said slowly. "I have a place where no one will find us."

Harry swallowed, not liking the sound of that.

"No one to hear you scream..." Thatcher said quietly, gazing at Harry with glassy-eyed anticipation.

Harry's pulse raced as Thatcher reached over and untied the knot locking his left wrist to the bed.

Harry remained still, trying to keep his eyes averted to avoid raising suspicion. He waited patiently as Thatcher walked around to his other side and fumbled with the other knot.

Harry's body tensed as the straps fell away. Thatcher kept one hand lightly locked onto his right wrist, but it wasn't a strong grip...

Quick as lightning, Harry jumped up onto his knees, wrenched his wrist from Thatcher's hand, and snatched the protruding wand.

"Hey!" Thatcher cried out in surprise.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Petrificus totalis!"

The large lumbering wizard instantly froze and fell backwards onto the floor.

Harry wasn't going to wait around for Lachlan to return, he knew that wizard would not be so easy to trick.

He slid off the bed and quickly removed Thatcher's black cloak, wrapping it around his naked body.

He moved over to the window and, squinting against the light, pushed aside the shabby brown curtains.

Harry's emerald eyes watered and stung in the bright light as he looked out at the city. It was most certainly London, but where exactly he had no idea.

He stepped back from the window and lifted the borrowed wand.

"Bombardo!"

The glass shattered into a million pieces, raining down on the wooden floorboards.

Harry walked back over to the open window and leaned out. He tried to pay attention to the task at hand, looking for an escape route, but it was so hard to ignore the world laid out before him. He marveled at the perfect vision he had suddenly acquired, not even needing glasses to see the detail of the city buildings. The edges weren't blurry or out of focus, everything was in crisp and perfect clarity.

The sunlight was still stinging his eyes as he squinted at it all in amazement.

Harry came back to himself with a slight shake of his head and looked down.

Luckily there was a drainage pipe just to the right of the window with a caged ladder surrounding it. Harry saw that the ladder followed the pipe nearly all the way to the ground below, it would only be about a meter drop at the end.

Harry paused, glancing back at Thatcher's stiff body sprawled on the floor. Green eyes narrowed as memories flooded his mind.

He wanted the man to pay for what he had done to him.

Harry lifted the borrowed wand and pointed it at the man's heart. Crucio was just on the tip of his tongue when a loud noise from downstairs caused Harry to jump, breaking his concentration.

He instantly stuck the wand between his teeth and turned away. He climbed out the window and out onto the iron ladder.

Harry climbed down as quickly as he was able, glancing up at the broken window every now and again. The only movement was that of the brown curtain flapping in the breeze.

He reached the bottom of the ladder and silently dropped to the brick pavers below.

Harry took the wand out of his mouth and kept it tightly clasped in his right hand, glancing up and down the long alleyway.

He was now safely away from the wards inside the flat that had been preventing him from apparating.

Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure that he could safely apparate without having actually seen his new flat. He was unable to visualize his destination, and if that wasn't cause for concern, then the fact that he hadn't tried to apparate for the past three years definitely was.

Harry quickly decided to put some distance between himself and the building at his back so that he was at least safe from Lachlan finding him. For now.

Harry tugged the large black cloak around himself and started jogging. He knew his strange clothing would raise suspicion in muggle London so he kept to the alleyways, he really did not want to attract any attention to himself.

Harry finally stopped a few blocks away, around the corner from a cafe called Santa Fe. He hid behind a large blue commercial bin, keeping out of sight of the main street.

He leant his hands on his knees and bent over, panting from the extended running.

Harry leaned back against the brick building and slid down the wall to the ground.

The adrenaline had left him and his body was beginning to shake. He felt pale and sick and dizzy with exhaustion, as well as an overwhelming sense of relief at having escaped. His heartbeat began to slow now that the immediate danger had passed.

Harry gasped and his eyes widened as a fuzzy blackness began creeping in around the edges of his vision.

"No!" he exclaimed in horror, his borrowed wand slipping from his fingers as he rubbed frantically at his eyes with shaking hands.

It was useless; the cloud of black continued to advance across his entire field of vision until everything was blurry and grey, and then nothing. He was encased in thick black nothingness once more.

Harry let out a strangled cry and buried his head in his knees.

ooooooooo

Draco stirred with a quiet moan, his forehead wrinkling in confusion as he slowly returned to consciousness.

Professor Snape quickly stepped towards the blond laid out on the lounge and looked into his face searchingly.

Draco squinted blearily as he opened his eyes a crack and looked up.

Suddenly it all came rushing back...

The Slytherin sat bolt upright, his head spinning with the sudden motion.

"I know where Harry is!" he exclaimed, his mind strangely disbelieving of his own words even as they burst forth from his lips.

Snape arched one brow and waited for the boy to explain.

Draco swallowed and frowned, staring at the floor, reliving what he had just seen. "I... I saw what Harry was seeing. I was there...somehow." He paused to shake his head. "And Harry escaped..."

Draco looked up at Snape. "I'm not sure whether it was a dream or not, but we have to go to London. I know where Harry is and I know where Thatcher is."

Snape nodded and began collecting their cloaks, knowing he had plenty of time to ask the many questions flooding his mind.

Draco gripped his wand tightly as he placed a hand on Severus' black sleeve, ready to Apparate the two of them to Harry's location.

Snape glanced at Draco's tight expression.

"That bastard is going to pay," the blond muttered murderously, thinking on what he had seen through Harry's eyes.

Draco pictured the cafe that he'd seen in his vision and Apparated the two of them away with a loud crack.

The moment the two wizards appeared in the narrow London alley, Snape quickly looked around for any unsuspecting muggles. His wand was clutched tightly in one hand, ready to obliviate their memories should they have seen the two wizard's sudden appearance.

Draco forgot all protocol as he immediately sprinted down the alley, eyes seeking out the large blue bin he knew was there.

He ducked around the side of it, his heart in his throat, wondering if it had all been some crazy dream...

But there was Harry, sitting on the ground with his head buried in his knees, wand lying forgotten beside him.

"Harry!" Draco exhaled in relief, that invisible clamp that had been holding tight around his chest suddenly loosened as he dropped to his knees beside the trembling Gryffindor.

Harry lifted his head, his green eyes wide and hollow. "Draco?" he said after a moment.

Draco bit his lip, his heart dropping as he saw the look of utter desolation on Harry's face; his eyes blank, devoid of sight but also of hope.

Draco tentatively reached one hand out, resting his fingers lightly on Harry's knee.

Professor Snape came up beside them, glancing briefly at Harry.

"Where are the two men Draco?"

Draco tore his eyes away from Harry's melancholy face to look up. Rage suddenly clouded his grey eyes.

"Will you stay with Harry?" he said suddenly. "I'll be right back."

"Draco, you can not-"

Snape sighed as the determined young Slytherin disappeared.

Harry's eyes widened and he seemed to come back to himself. "Did he just leave to tackle them on his own?"

Snape only just managed to refrain from rolling his eyes at his godson's headstrong behaviour. "I will alert the Aurors as to the situation," he said, removing a gold coloured scroll from the inside of his cloak pocket and enlarging a small black quill.

"Do you know a man by the name of Lachlan?" Harry asked, pulling himself to his feet with one hand on the bin.

Snape glanced up sharply. "Yes, what of him?"

Harry could hear the seriousness in the potion professor's voice.

"He was the one who had me abducted," Harry explained. "He's Thatcher's brother."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he quickly scratched out a note to the head of the Auror division. He tapped the scroll with his wand and the ink immediately disappeared, sinking into the parchment and reappearing on another scroll located within the Ministry.

"Fool boy," Severus muttered as he slipped the magical scroll and quill back into his cloak.

"What? Why?"

"Because Draco is a foolish boy who has taken on a wizard far too powerful for him to deal with on his own," he replied darkly.

Harry gripped his wand as a wave of protectiveness washed through him. He had to help Draco. The blond had rescued him on several occasions and he wanted to return the favour.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to steady his racing nerves. He pictured the pipe with the steel ladder in his mind...

"Potter-"

Harry didn't hear the rest of that sentence as he disapparated from the narrow alley and felt himself being flung through space. He closed his eyes out of habit even though he couldn't see the whirling mass of colours and shapes.

He was suddenly dropped back into the physical world with a stomach-dropping jolt.

Harry kept his eyes shut and tried to quiet his breathing. He listened intently to the world around him; trying to ascertain whether he had been successful or not.

He listened intently to the street noise around him, gradually the sounds became clearer and he could pick out that the sounds were coming from two sides, indicating that he was indeed in an alleyway.

He just hoped that he was in the correct one.

Harry tried to calm his breathing as he walked forwards. If his apparation had been successful then he should be directly south of the ladder.

Harry held his left hand out in front of him until his fingers bumped into the brick building. He slid his hand around in a wide arc and smiled in triumph when his fingers knocked into the steel bars of the escape ladder.

Some of his panic subsided as he once again clenched the wand between his teeth and began to climb, his confidence in his abilities grew exponentially in that moment.

Halfway up the ladder he heard a frantic shout from above. He quickly climbed as fast as his body would allow.

He could hear the flapping of the curtain through the broken window to his right and knew that be had reached the right level. He listened for a second before swinging over and climbing through.

Harry dropped into a crouched position on the floor inside and withdrew his wand in one fluid movement. He remained frozen in that position for a moment, listening.

It was then that he could hear gasps of pain coming from the other room.

Harry quickly strode across the room towards the sound coming through the open doorway. He gasped when the toe of his boot hit something solid.

Harry kicked out again and could instantly tell that it was a body. It was then that he remembered that he'd left Thatcher frozen on the floor at about this spot.

He didn't stop to wonder why he was still there as another gasp of pain emitted from the hall.

Harry quietly continued across the room with one hand out in front of him. The tips of his fingers hit the wall and he moved along towards the open doorway.

His pulse quickened as he cautiously entered the hallway, his concern for Draco overpowering any concerns that he had for his own well-being.

"Crucio!"

Harry jumped and stopped moving. It was Draco's voice casting the Unforgivable.

"Draco?" he called out, slowly making his way towards where he'd heard the spell cast.

There was a pause then, "Harry?"

Suddenly Draco's voice was a lot closer.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry breathed out in relief as a familiar hand brushed against his.

"I was... er, worried," he explained, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He could hear the smile in Draco's voice as the blond answered. "You were worried about me?"

"Well yeah," Harry smiled sheepishly. "Snape said the man who took me was really dangerous. And I care about you, you stupid git. It's not often that I'm the one being left behind while someone else goes rushing off into danger."

Draco's smile widened, glowing at Harry's quiet heartfelt words. The Gryffindor truly cared for him and it made his stomach flutter in a way he'd never felt before.

"Come on," Draco urged, linking his fingers with Harry's and pulling. "Want a crack at the slimy bastard before the search party gets here?"

Harry allowed himself to be pulled along into an adjoining room.

He could hear panting coming from the middle of the floor and couldn't help but feel smug thinking of the powerful wizard lying on the dirty floor at their mercy. His Slytherin side was truly present at that moment.

Draco turned to Harry to ask if he wanted some help in directing his wand at Lachlan, then stopped. Somehow it wasn't quite the same...

"Harry did you really get your sight back in order to escape?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, but how...?"

"I think it was our connection," Draco replied. "I lost my sight - well consciousness - back at the flat and I could suddenly see everything you were seeing. It was like I was a part of you but without any physical control, just a spectator. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"That's how I knew where to find you. I thought maybe you'd like to try it again now."

"Can we do that?" Harry asked, trying not to get too excited at the prospect of seeing again. "Erm, is he tied up?" he asked, suddenly remembering their forgotten prisoner.

Draco chuckled as he glanced at Lachlan. "Yeah, he's not going anywhere." He turned back to Harry. "Let's sit down and give it a try."

"Alright..." Harry carefully lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged next to Draco.

Draco chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I don't really know what I'm doing. Let's just try to focus on combining our magic, centering it on your vision."

"Okay," Harry nodded, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on Draco's instructions. He thought about pulling in energy from Draco through his bracelet and towards his eyes...

Harry could feel a strange tingle around his wrist, a feeling akin to that of a faint warming spell.

He frowned, trying to focus on that feeling, drawing it in.

Draco had his eyes closed in concentration, willing his magic to transfer to Harry.

After a minute of pushing nothing seemed to be happening, even the faint warming sensation had faded.

Harry stopped in frustration and Draco opened his eyes.

"I think we were close," Draco said, glancing at Lachlan lying bound and gagged on the floor only a meter away, narrowed eyes watching them closely.

Draco glared at him for moment before turning back to Harry.

"I think it worked last time because I could feel your fear..."

"So...I just have to pretend to be scared?" Harry asked, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly in amusement.

Draco smiled wryly. "Maybe not."

Harry heard Lachlan shift on the floor and he quickly lost his expression of amusement.

Draco watched him thoughtfully. What if he concentrated on his hate for Lachlan and what he had been doing to Harry?

"Alright let's try again, I have an idea," Draco suggested. "Just close your eyes and do what you did before."

Harry nodded and shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on Draco and ignore everything else.

Draco let his eyes fall closed and let out a deep breath. He thought about Lachlan hurting Harry, about him cutting Harry's cheek and touching him...

Draco could feel a strong gathering of magic in the pit of his stomach. He tried to push the power towards his bracelet, picturing it moving along his body to the metal circlet that connected him to Harry.

Harry gasped quietly as he felt something hot and powerful just at the edge of his body, like a great pool of energy that he could draw strength from. He reached out with his mind and tried to draw the magic into him, through him, and to his damaged eyes...

Harry could actually feel the crackling energy move through his body.

He opened his eyes and could just make out a few pin pricks of light. He focused harder, drawing more power from the pool.

The black began to fade to a charcoal grey then to a pale grey with barely discernible shapes.

Harry pulled harder, eliciting a gasp from Draco. The grey faded and everything turned a bright white. He swallowed his emotion as the room slowly took shape around him, the bright glare fading into the background.

Harry blinked and he could suddenly see a tall dark-haired wizard bound on the floor watching him.

Harry gripped the wand in his hand and felt a rush of hatred as he stood up.

"Hurry Harry, I don't know how long I can hold it," Draco choked out breathlessly.

Harry turned in surprise. He had forgotten about Draco for a moment, consumed by thoughts of revenge.

Harry felt a strange swelling in his heart as he looked at the kneeling blond. He finally had a chance to see Draco, to replace the childhood image and see him as something more.

He dropped his wand, letting it clatter to the floor, and slowly knelt in front of Draco. He smiled softly and brought his right hand up to cup the Slytherin's pale cheek.

"What...?" Draco gasped in confusion and opened his eyes. Everything was in darkness.

Harry looked into the stormy grey eyes and knew at once that Draco couldn't see out of them. He looked at Draco's face, memorizing every detail while he could; the smooth porcelain skin, high cheek bones, soft blond hair falling into his eyes. He'd matured a lot since school, filled out, and it suited him. He was beautiful, Harry couldn't help thinking.

Harry smiled sadly as his vision began to blur, the darkness creeping in.

"Harry..." Draco panted breathlessly.

"It's okay," Harry murmured, letting his hand drop from Draco's cheek.

He stared deep into Draco's eyes as his vision faded.

Draco squinted, the darkness beginning to slowly brighten.

There was an instant where both boys could see and they looked into each other's eyes.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

Then everything went black.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "You didn't pass out," he pointed out, feeling slightly dizzy from the constant change in vision.

Draco opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes readjusted to the sudden influx of daylight. "Yeah, and I couldn't see what you were seeing this time." He rubbed at his sore eyes, feeling exhausted.

Harry chuckled. "That would've been weird, you would have been able to see yourself through my eyes."

Draco smirked, his vision finally stabilizing back to normal. "And see how gorgeous I really am."

"You are gorgeous," Harry blurted before he could stop himself.

Draco'a smirk turned into a surprised smile as Harry's cheeks flushed pink. "Why didn't you do anything to him?" he asked, tactfully changing subjects.

Harry shrugged and turned away. "I guess I wanted to use my time more effectively."

Draco smiled as Harry's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink. "But you can see me anytime, I'm sure we can do it again. You won't have a chance at him again..."

Harry smiled, eyes still downcast. "It suddenly didn't seem so important, and I think you punished him enough for the both of us. Besides, what if we can't do it again? I would've missed my only chance to see you and that means a lot more to me."

Draco's stomach fluttered again and he felt as though he were suddenly glowing from the inside out.

Harry smiled ruefully and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

"I'd better go alert Snape to our whereabouts," he said in reply, trying not to laugh.

Draco glanced at Lachlan before leaving to ensure that the wizard was still bound. He quickly shot red sparks into the sky outside the broken window of the other room, knowing the muggles always assumed that it was some sort of fireworks display.

He turned and levitated Thatcher out into the main room, placing him beside his brother. He stood over them, wand in hand.

Harry got to his feet after feeling around for his wand.

"I've got Thatcher's wand," he said, holding it up.

"The Ministry will want that," Draco said, glancing at the dark wood in Harry's fist. "I guess there wasn't any love between those brothers."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he killed Thatcher."

Harry's mouth opened in shock. "He did? Wow... Wait, how'd you know they were brothers?"

"This one told me," Draco answered. "Bad guys like to talk when they're under pressure."

The door burst open then and Snape, followed by about three or four Aurors, came rushing in, wands drawn.

They stopped in surprise and stared.

"Think you can take it from here boys?" Draco smirked. "I have an important date to keep."

Harry flushed in embarrassment for the fourth time that night as Draco plucked the wand from his hand and tossed it over to Snape before leading him from the flat.


	17. And Into the Light

Draco smiled and whistled in approval as Harry emerged from his bedroom; freshly showered and dressed in dark denim jeans with a black jumper that really highlighted the bright jewel green of his eyes.

Harry looked embarrassed but pleased. "Thanks. I'm sure you look great too."

Draco laughed. "But of course."

The two left the flat, laughing and talking easily. A severe contrast to that very morning when Harry had been in real danger.

The weather outside was crisp and cool, the sky overhead a deep purple as evening set in. The lights of Godric's Hollow came to life and twinkled at them from every window.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said, tucking his cold hands into the thick woollen pockets of his winter cloak. "I got a new job."

Draco turned to him in surprise as they walked. "Really?"

"I uh... ran into Oliver Wood and I kinda told him that I was bored," Harry said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked. "I could've found you something else."

"I felt bad after all the trouble you went to for me..."

"Don't be stupid, that doesn't matter, it was no trouble at all. I just want you to find something you enjoy. What were you doing? The manager said he'd find you something to do but never mentioned what it could be. I just assumed anything in a broom shop would be interesting."

Harry smiled wryly. "That's what I thought too. They had me polishing the plaques on the broom handles."

"And...that's it?"

"Yep." Harry nodded.

"That wanker!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

Harry chuckled. "It's alright, Oliver decided I could test fly brooms for them instead."

"Wow... that's an awesome job," Draco said, impressed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start. Oliver was really nice about it."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Yeah I'll bet he was."

Harry frowned at Draco's tone then broke into a smile. "Are you jealous Malfoy?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly.

Harry smirked and bumped Draco's shoulder with his own. "Liar."

"Prat," Draco countered with a smile, bumping Harry's shoulder in return.

Harry smiled and sighed in contentment, breathing the fresh cool air into his lungs and enjoying the freedom of it all. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to walk out the front door and go anywhere you pleased. His life at the Inn seemed so long ago, as though it had never happened, or as though it had been some terrible nightmare that he'd awoken from.

He couldn't remember ever having had this sort of freedom before. His safety had always been a concern when Voldemort had been alive, and now perhaps he was truly free for the first time. Not just free from being confined, but free from the anger and resentment that he had lived with for so long after the war had ended.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, interrupting his silent musing.

"About how I've never had any real freedom until now," Harry replied honestly. "My whole life something or somebody always had me locked in a cage - or a cupboard," he added ruefully, "and now I can do whatever I want. It feels strange."

Draco nodded, absently watching the frozen footpath pass beneath their feet. "I guess I've been taking it for granted these past few years. Once I'd switched sides and Voldemort was dead - as well as my father - I suddenly didn't have to hide anymore. I suddenly had an actual life of my own." He paused and slipped his right hand into Harry's pocket, linking their fingers together and pulling their clasped hands out into the open.

Harry smiled at the contact, his cold hand warming within Draco's.

"I always focused on the future without really paying attention to what was happening in the present."

Harry nodded in understanding. "It's easy to do."

"What do you want from your life Harry?" Draco asked, feeling oddly introspective.

Harry exhaled, mulling over such a heavy question. "I guess I just want happiness, and contentment - in everything. I don't want to regret, and I... I don't want to be alone."

Draco squeezed his hand. "You won't be. Ever," he promised fervently.

Harry felt his heart jump and a tingling in his stomach at the blond's words. "Really?" he asked, trying not to sound overly excited.

Draco smiled and gave his hand another squeeze. "Yes really."

Harry smiled to himself for a moment before adding lightly, "You're only saying that cause you'll die without me - literally."

Draco stopped and faced towards him earnestly, taking Harry's words seriously. "I wouldn't have made that choice if I didn't want to be with you Harry."

Harry smiled softly. "I know. And I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want the same thing. And hey, we haven't killed each other yet."

Draco smiled in response and started walking again. "Snape thinks we're crazy."

"Impetuous children?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that," Draco smirked.

"I really care about you, you know," Harry suddenly said after a moment of silence.

Draco glanced sideways at him in surprise.

"When you went after Lachlan on your own like that, I was so scared. I've never worried about someone like that before, like their life mattered above all else. Even more than my own."

Draco felt a warmth in his chest at Harry's words. "I've never felt that way before either. There aren't many people I'd risk my own life for."

Harry smiled and he felt more connected to Draco in that moment than ever before, like perhaps they were meant for each other. He wanted to voice that last thought out loud but was afraid that it would come off sounding sentimental and juvenile.

The two boys walked in easy silence, marvelling at their own feelings for the other and the thought of being cared for in return with such depth and sincerity, neither one having had much of that in their lives thus far.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Here," Draco announced, stopping them outside a cozy Italian restaurant in the quaint little centre of Godric's Hollow. "I hope you like Italian."

Harry grinned and nodded, his empty stomach rumbling in response.

Draco pushed open the door and led Harry inside.

The smell of garlic and the warm homey atmosphere washed over them immediately as they stepped in from the cold.

A cheery maitre de led them to a private candle-lit table near the window up against the far wall.

Draco directed Harry to his seat as though it was second nature. He seated himself close beside his boyfriend and began to read to him from the menu.

Harry leaned against Draco's shoulder as the blond quietly read through all the tempting dishes.

Harry smiled to himself, tilting his head to catch every word while at the same time inhaling Draco's unique and utterly addictive scent. It was a scent that had suddenly become synonymous with home and safety.

Harry couldn't believe how attached he had become to the Slytherin. Maybe it _was_ a side-effect of Draco rescuing him from his self-destructing life, but it had developed into something so much more than just a compulsive need to repay him for it. Draco had proven that he would be there for him, regardless of knowing that Harry had at one time sold his body for money, regardless of the fact that he was blind and not entirely self-sufficient. Harry knew he didn't ever want to lose him. Draco had become an inexplicable part of him, of his life. In a way, he always had been.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and suddenly realized that Draco had stopped talking some time ago.

"Were you dozing off?" Draco asked in concern. "I'm sorry, you're probably tired, we should've postponed-"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about something."

"Good things I hope..." Draco replied, still looking concerned. "How's your cheek? Has it healed fully?"

Harry reached up and touched his face where the gash had been from Lachlan's wand. Only smooth skin met his fingers and not even the ghost of a bruise lingered.

"It's fine, perfect. Thanks again for healing me," Harry said sincerely. "You seem to do that a lot."

"Yes well, I really don't want to make a habit of it," Draco replied darkly, having had enough of seeing his partner being abused to last a lifetime.

"So... what are you having?" Harry asked, wanting to talk about lighter things.

Draco took it for the diversion tactic that it was. "Fettuccini Alfredo with all you can eat garlic bread."

Harry licked his lips. "Yum, I'll have the same."

"Guess there won't be any kissing tonight," Draco added slyly, thinking about all the garlic they were about to ingest.

Harry laughed and leaned his elbow on the table, cupping his chin in one hand and facing towards Draco.

Draco tenderly reached out and brushed Harry's wayward fringe back from his forehead. He didn't usually approve of silly little displays of affection in public, but with Harry he seemed to want to break the rules.

And Harry's responding smile was well worth it.

The waiter returned then to take their orders and collect the menus.

"I'm starving," Harry said, once he had gone. "I hope they bring the bread out straight away."

"Me too," Draco agreed, hunger pangs pulling at his own stomach.

"I wonder what happened to Lachlan?" Harry said, absently spinning the fork on the table in front of him.

"Azkaban I would imagine," Draco replied.

"Good," Harry said firmly, fingers clenching the cool metal silverware. "Lachlan told me that he was there, just after Voldemort cursed me... watching..."

Draco watched Harry closely, and he could see the pain in the other's expression, obviously reliving the moment.

Harry shook his head, his dark expression clearing. "Let's not talk about him now."

"Alright," Draco agreed readily. He glanced up and saw their waiter heading towards their table with a basket of steaming garlic bread and two glasses of water.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Draco let out a bark of laughter. Harry, oblivious to the fact that the waiter was standing over them, frowned angrily.

"What's so funny-"

"Thanks," Draco smiled at the amused waiter and took the warm basket of bread from him.

Harry flushed red as the waiter said 'no problem' before retreating back to the kitchen.

Draco bit his lip but couldn't hold the laughter in. He hadn't laughed so hard in quite some time.

Harry narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair, arms folded over his chest, clearly not amused.

Draco finally got a hold of himself and wiped the tears from his eyes with the white cloth napkin.

"Sorry," he apologized, still smiling. "But that was fucking priceless Potter."

Harry's lips twitched, his pouty expression clearing slightly. "Yes well, glad my blindness amuses you so much."

Draco was happy to see that Harry could joke about such things. "I _am_ sorry, please ask me again."

Harry huffed and unfolded his arms. "Fine," he muttered. "Will you-"

"Stop!"

"What now?" Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

"Our dinner is coming," Draco smirked.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he heard two plates being set down in front of them.

"Okay go," Draco said as the waiter finally left them on their own.

Harry laughed and grabbed a slice of garlic bread. He tore off a piece of the soft warm bread and popped it into his mouth. "Forget it."

Draco swirled his fork through his pasta, twirling the creamy noodles onto the prongs. "Please ask again, I promise I'll say yes."

Harry frowned a little as he chewed. "I didn't mean... I don't want..."

Draco quickly placed a consolatory hand over Harry's. "It's okay, I didn't think you meant it that way."

Harry nodded in relief. He swallowed and picked up his fork, holding it in mid-air for a moment. "I really want to share a bed with you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry it's not more."

Draco thought his heart would break. Harry was so strong and yet so fragile and insecure at the same time.

"Don't be sorry, it's not supposed to be more until you actually want it. There's no set time line for intimacy Harry."

"It seems so stupid because we've already slept together!" Harry said vehemently, self-loathing clearly evident. "And I enjoyed it, it felt good... I just think I need some time to forget. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Draco commanded firmly. "I should be the one to apologize for pushing you when you weren't ready."

Harry shook his head with a smile and placed a hand on Draco's thigh. "No, I don't regret that night, I thought I did because I wasn't sure of the motives behind it but... now I know it was real. Plus, now I know what I have to look forward to."

Draco smiled and covered Harry's hand with his own. "I don't regret it either."

Harry's shy smile widened.

The two returned to eating their meals in silence, the only sound was the pleasant tinkling of plates and glasses, and the restaurant's string music playing softly in the background.

Once they had finished, Harry pushed his empty plate away and sat back in his chair with a groan. "That was delicious but I don't think I can walk now."

Draco smirked and set down his own cutlery, having eaten just enough to satisfy his hunger cravings but not so much that he was feeling as sick as Harry.

Draco signalled for the cheque and left a healthy tip for their waiter along with the payment.

"Come on let's go," Draco said, touching Harry's elbow.

The two linked hands after slipping on their heavy cloaks and walked back outside together.

It was noticeably colder and Harry unconsciously pressed closer to Draco's side, shivering. Draco smiled and wrapped one arm around him.

They slowly made their way back up the street towards home, tiny snowflakes just beginning to fall from the night sky.

"So when do you start your new job?" Draco asked.

Harry blinked, distracted from his thoughts of the wonderful feeling of being tucked in against Draco's warm body. "Huh? Oh, I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Oliver."

"Mind if I watch your first day?"

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you would," he said in relief. "I'll probably need some help, and I think I'd feel better if you were there. Just for the first few times anyway."

Draco smiled. "I wouldn't miss it." No need to mention that he also wanted to keep an eye on Oliver around his boyfriend. When Draco had spoken to Oliver about getting Harry a job, Oliver had said to him that he'd always thought Harry was a good looking guy and how lucky Draco was.

"What is it you do?" Harry suddenly asked curiously.

"I work for Severus."

"Really?" Harry blurted in surprise. "Doing what?"

"I attend meetings and travel to learn more on the _fascinating_ art of potion making," he drawled sarcastically.

"You don't enjoy it?"

Draco smiled. "No I do, not that I'd ever admit it to Sev. He just wanted me to do something with my life. It can be really interesting, and I like traveling."

Harry was quiet.

Draco glanced at him. "What is it?"

Harry sighed. "It's nothing."

Draco stopped and placed a finger under his chin, tilting Harry's head up and looking into his eyes. "Harry?" he prompted firmly.

Harry turned his head away, his expression sad. "_I'd_ like to do some traveling..."

Draco frowned. "You can, you can come with me any time you want."

Harry swallowed. "What would be the point? I wouldn't see any of it, I can't... Everywhere is the same to me."

It was the first time Draco had seen such self-pity from him regarding his eyesight. Again he was struck by Harry's two conflicting personalities; the self-doubting boy and the strong heroic defender.

He resisted the urge to pull Harry into his arms, wanting to wipe that lost look off of his face, but not wanting Harry to think he pitied him.

"Harry, you would still enjoy it, I'm sure of it," he said instead. He wasn't sure at all but he wanted to convince Harry, he wanted his partner to experience everything in life. "Maybe you won't see the Great Wall of China, but you'll feel it and hear it and smell it. You'll still have an experience worth having."

Harry smiled ruefully. "I don't want to smell it, I want to see it. See it twisting across the hilly landscape for miles and miles..."

Draco couldn't argue with that. "I'll just lend you my sight for the wonders of the world," he promised.

Harry nodded, looking slightly cheered. "At least I _have_ that option," he said. "I must be the only blind wizard in the world who does."

Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and they began heading for home again. It was too cold to linger outside.

"Speaking of that," Harry said, "I had an idea, for a second job."

"_Another_ career?" Draco said in amusement.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I thought maybe I could bring Braille to the wizarding world. Start translating Hogwarts textbooks for blind students. Then maybe moving on to other useful texts and maybe fictional novels as well."

Draco was impressed. "That's a brilliant idea," he said honestly. "A hell of a lot of work, but can you imagine how sought after your translations would be? There's nothing like it in our world, only magical books that speak aloud. Braille is so much more inconspicuous."

Harry nodded, feeling a little excited. "I know, it gives you such a feeling of independence, of normalcy."

"You'll have to get a teaching position so people can learn from you as well."

"I hadn't thought of that," Harry realized. "You should be my business partner," he joked.

"Okay," Draco readily agreed.

"Really?" Harry laughed.

"Seriously Harry, your idea is fantastic, it's going to change lives. I'd be a fool not to jump on it - even if it is my boyfriend's idea," he added with a smirk.

Harry snorted. "Boyfriend," he repeated in amusement.

Draco chuckled.

"Alright partner," Harry smiled and lifted their clasped hands to give Draco's hand a formal shake.

Draco laughed and returned the gesture.

They had arrived back at their building but Draco suddenly didn't want to go inside, it was such a beautiful night; with the dark sky and fluttering snowflakes...

Sadly Harry was missing it.

"Harry?" he said, stopping them on the footpath before heading to the front doors. "There's something I need to tell you."

Harry's emerald eyes gained a hint of fear. "Yes?"

Draco licked his lips and held onto Harry's warm hand. "Severus and I have been working on a cure for you. A potion."

Harry's eyes widened.

"We don't know if it will work, it's just a shot in the dark since we don't know which curse was used, but I thought you should know."

"Caecus."

"What?" Draco frowned.

"That's the curse Voldemort used," Harry replied.

Draco's heart rate increased suddenly and his jaw dropped in shock. "How...?"

"Lachlan let it slip."

Draco practically beamed. "Do you know what this means? This gives us a real lead on finding the antidote!"

Harry smiled a little. "Forgive me if I don't get too excited, I don't hold out much hope on finding records of an ancient Dark curse that only Voldemort seems to know. For all we know, he could've created the curse himself."

Draco tried to swallow his excitement. "You're right," he said, "but at least it's something to go on."

Harry nodded, releasing Draco's hand and shoving it into his pocket.

Draco watched him intently. "This doesn't mean that I don't want you if we never find a cure."

Draco sighed. "I know it's a fine line I'm walking, between wanting to cure your blindness and convincing you that I'm happy with you the way that you are. I just want you to be happy and I know you want your vision back more than anything."

Harry nodded mutely and wrapped his arms around his body, turning away slightly.

"After all, _you _are the Harry that I fell in love with."

Harry's lips parted in shock and he turned back towards him. "What did you say?"

Draco could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, unsure of how deeply Harry felt for him in return but wanting to tell him what he'd only just realized that day.

"Do you mean that?" Harry spoke into the waiting silence, his voice hushed.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Draco asked, stalling, wanting to know what Harry thought and felt.

Harry paused, thinking. "How do you know?"

Draco smiled a little. "I just do."

"Have you been in love before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?" Harry persisted.

Draco tried not to feel exasperated. Instead, he thought seriously about the question. "I guess I know because I don't want to live without you, because I'd risk my life for you, because I am insanely attracted to you, because I feel something each time I think of you, and because you challenge me and make life so very interesting. Is that a good enough answer for you Potter?"

One corner of Harry's mouth curved upwards in a smile. "Yeah... I suppose. I just don't understand why me?"

Draco reached out and tugged Harry into his arms with a smirk. "Because you're fucking gorgeous."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"You smell good," Harry murmured contentedly, his heart swelling as Draco's scent invaded his senses again, wrapping him in pleasure and giving him that wonderfully warm safe feeling. "I don't want to live without you either," he said quietly, lips pressed into Draco's dark cloak.

Draco smiled. Maybe Harry wasn't ready to say those three words yet, or maybe he didn't know what he felt, but if the Gryffindor didn't want to be without him then the rest would come.

"Come on, let's get inside, it's freezing."

Harry pulled back and nodded.

"That bed invitation still open?" Draco asked as they walked up the footpath to the front doors.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, if you need me to protect you."

"Hey, you're the one who just said that you can't live without me," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, but only because you're hot."

Draco laughed. "I can live with that."

Harry snorted as the two entered the building, leaving the swirling snowflakes for the comfort of their flat and Harry's large warm bed.

Serious conversations regarding Lachlan and Voldemort and curses could wait until tomorrow, tonight was just for the two of them.

TBC...

One day there will be a one shot sequel to this to tidy it up – when I'm not wholly obsessed with another new plot bunny.


End file.
